Cry Just A Little
by PurpleHaze09
Summary: Chikako Akimichi, Choji's sister, has trouble making friends, and a fear that her brother will become a great ninja, leaving her behind. ShikaOCKiba
1. Chikako

**Chapter 1**

A small group of young children were sitting outside in front of their teacher. If you looked around you would see flowers and trees everywhere, it was a sight to see.

The teacher was a tall dark haired woman, with oval glasses. "To become a great ninja you have to have good observation skills" she began to say.

Chikako Akimichi listened intently. A bored sigh came from her left. Chikako looked over at her twin brother Choji, he was eating a bag of chips. He seemed to find the class boring, probably wishing he could be eating barbecue beef.

They both had similar features, light brown-blond hair, of course Chikako's hair is long and curly and Choji's was short, and they both had markings on their faces, Choji has red swirl marks on his cheeks and Chikako blue swirl marks, the line starting at the edge of her eyes to the middle of her cheeks.

Unlike Choji, Chikako's eyes are sky blue. Also both siblings are a little overweight.

Most people from the Akimichi clan are big boned and over-weight, just look at their father. Chikako is always made fun of by the other girls because she wasn't built like a stick like they were, but she ignored them the best she could.

Choji looked at his sister and gave her a bored look, crossing his eyes. She giggled quietly and began to pay attention again.

"Today's class is observing your surroundings and drawing it. Now everyone take a piece of paper and pencil, then pick something to draw."

All the kids got the supplies they needed and sat with their friends to draw. Chikako happily took a couple pieces paper and pencil from the teacher. She loved to draw, it was her favorite thing to do. She smiled and began to find a place to sit and draw. She saw Choji sit with a boy who didn't have any paper, he was just looking at the clouds. She couldn't see his face just his hair, black and in a spiky pony-tail.

Chikako smiled. Choji always did have trouble making friends, but then again so did she. Not all the girls made fun of her, but she is a very quiet girl and she gets embarrassed easy. So the other girls found her boring. They're nice to her and sometimes talk, but they're not really her friends, just classmates.

Her path became blocked by three girls. Ami, a dark purple haired girl with gray eyes, Suki, an orange haired girl with that always had her eyes squinted, and Mika, a burgundy haired girl with gray-brown eyes. These were the girls that always liked to pick on weaker girls, making fun of them and calling them names.

Chikako made to walk around them, but Ami got in the way. "What are you so happy about porky, is there food somewhere that your going to eat?" Suki, and Mika laughed, even though it wasn't funny. Chikako's face became red with embarrassment.

She could feel tears forming, Ami continued. "It's a good thing that there aren't that many Akimichis' around or the whole village would starve." Chikako turned and walk away as they began to laugh again, away from the taunting and the laughter.

A few tears escaped, but she quickly wiped them away. _ I will not cry! _She sat in the shade and looked at the sky, lost in thought. _ Why do they make fun of me? What did I ever do to them? And Why do they make fun of my clan?_

"Ako!" Chikako jumped and looked up at her brother.

"Yes Choji-Onii-san?"

He sat down next to her. "Are you okay Chikako?"

She nodded looked down at her blank paper. She began to draw her surroundings. "I'm fine Onii-chan, it's just...why does everyone make fun of the Akimichi clan? Always saying that we're slow and fat."

Choji looked down. "I asked Otousan that same question, do you want to know what he said?"

Chikako nodded.

"He said that I'm a kind person and that one day I'll find a friend who sees that in me. Then I'll treat him well and become friends that can trust each other. The advice is the same for you, also your even kinder than me Ako and you'll make a friend that sees that, I did."He glanced over to where the black haired boy was sitting.

Chikako smiled and gave her brother a hug, he awkwardly patted her on the back. "Thank you ,Oniichan, your right." She let go. "You can go sit with your friend, I'd rather sit by myself to draw."

Choji smiled back and got up. She watched him go before turning back to her picture. She began to draw trees, grass, flowers, clouds, and the other children. When she was done she looked at the results.

_Perfect._

"Arrff!" Chikaka jumped and looked to her right. There was a little white dog sitting there, Kiba's dog, Akamaru.

She smiled, she always had a soft spot for animals, and Akamaru is so cute!. "Hello Akamaru." She scratched him behind the ears looking around. "Where's Kiba-kun ?" She asked.

Akamaru looked up into the trees, Chikako followed his gaze and giggled. Kiba was asleep on one of the larger branches.

She looked at Akamaru. "It seems that Kiba-kun falls asleep even when the lesson is outside." Akamaru barked in agreement.

She sighed, bored. Her picture was finished, but there was still a lot of time left before they had to go inside.

She glanced at one of the black pieces of paper she had to Akamaru. "Hey Akamaru, do you want me to draw a picture of you?"

Akamaru sat up happily "Arrff!" She took that as a yes. "Okay, then sit right here," She motioned to the area in front of her. "And sit still."

Chikako began to draw, glancing up occasionally to look at Akamaru. After drawing Akamaru she drew everything that was in the back round. It took about twelve minutes to finish, five minutes before they had to go inside.

She smiled happily and put the pencil down. "Done!" Akamaru barked happily and jumped onto her shoulder to look at the picture.

She gave the dog a smile. "What do you think? Does it look okay?"

Akamaru nodded. "Arrff."

"Alright class it's time to go in!" Chikako looked up as the teacher called the class in. She looked over to where Kiba was still sleeping.

"Kiba-kun !...Kiba-kun! Wake up!" She sighed annoyed when he didn't wake. Picking up a small rock she threw it at his head.

"OW!" _Well that woke him up._

Kiba jumped out of the tree and glared at Chikako. She flinched a bit, she hated making people angry.

"What was that for!" He asked angrily, picking up Akamaru and placing him on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't wake up and class is over." She answered.

Kiba looked around. "Oh." He began to walk over to the teacher.

Chikako blinked, before quickly following. "I'm sorry for throwing a rock at you Kiba-kun." She handed him the picture of Akamaru. "I drew a picture of Akamaru while you where sleeping, you can have it if you want."

He took the picture and Chikako smiled. "Don't worry about it." He looked at the picture. "I can probably turn this into and get full credit, thanks." He walked over to where some other boys were standing, leaving Chikako by herself.

Her smiled faded a bit and she sighed. _I was hoping he would keep it. Oh well._

She follows the rest of the class as they went back toward the school.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N Well there you go, tell me what you think, and if I made any mistakes.**

**I'm not sure about pairs yet, (but she won't be with Naruto or Sakuke) so suggestions are helpful. Also if anyona has any ideas that might help, I'm all ears. ****;p**

**READ & REVIEW**

**LadySoftball**


	2. Date?

_**Chapter 2**_

Chikako sighed, annoyed. Satomi-sensei was still praising Kiba for the picture 'she' drew. He just smiled smugly.

"I never knew Kiba was such a good artist." Chikako turned her head slightly and listened to the two girls behind her whisper.

"I know, do you think he'll draw one for me or maybe he just draws scenery."

"I don't know, but maybe if we model for him he will." They both started giggling and Chikako let her head fall onto the desk with a loud 'thunk.'

"What's wrong with you?" She lifted her head and looked to her right. Kiba was looking at her strangely.

She blushed. "Oh nothing Kiba, I'm fine, no need to worry."

Kiba shrugged. "I'm not worried, you were just acting strangely. You sick or something?"

Chikako blushed even more. "I fine Kiba, just tired."

"Whatever." He laid his head in his arms and started to go to sleep. Chikako smiled a bit and poked him on the shoulder.

"Kiba, I don't think you should go to sleep, you could get in trouble...Kiba-" She stopped when he looked up and glared.

"Look I didn't ask for your opinion and just because you gave me a picture that doesn't mean we're friends. So stop acting like it and mind your own business."

Chikako was a little hurt, but didn't show it. "Oh...I'm sorry Kiba...I didn't mean to be a bother. Your right we're not friends, I should mind my own business."

Kiba nodded and laid his head back down, ignoring Akamaru, who was telling him to apologize.

Chikako looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

When class ended Chikako left quickly. She sat outside and waited for Choji, he was late.

"Hey Chikako." She looked up from the ground, Shikamaru Nara was standing in front of her.

"Hello Shikamaru. Where is Choji?" Chikako asked.

He got a bored expression on his face and put his hands in his pockets. "Choji has to stay after for eating in class, he asked me to walk you home."

Chikako quickly stood up. "You don't have to do that Shikamaru...I don't want to be a bother."

He shrugged. "It's on the way, so it won't be troublesome. I'm not going to wait, so either you come or you don't.

She smiled. "I'll walk with you." She picked up her things while he waited. Most of the walk was silent. She glanced at him multiple times, he was just staring at the sky. She followed his gaze, the clouds were beautiful today.

"You shouldn't take what Kiba says to heart." Chikako looked at him wide eyed, but he was still looking up.

"What?"

"Kiba is like that, he doesn't understand other people's feelings, especially a sensitive girl's like yours. Of coarse all woman are like that, so emotional and they can turn on you at any time."

Chikako raised an eyebrow. "Thanks...I think. So you think I'm like that? That I'm just a cry-baby?"

_She's going to blow up...How troublesome._ He shrugged. He watched as she looked at the ground. He was waiting for her to yell or something.

She looked up with shining eyes and a small smile on her face. "Your right Shikamaru, I'm too sensitive. I'll try to act less emotional and be the best ninja I can be." They had reached her house and she turned to walk through the door, but she stopped.

"Choji is very lucky to have a friend like you, Shikamaru-kun. Thanks again for walking me home, see you at school." She walked inside and shut the door behind her.

Shikamaru blinked confused, before shaking his head and walking home.

_Right when you think you've figured someone out they go and say something confusing. Women are so troublesome._

* * *

**(A/N Pic of Chikako in profile)**

**2 years later**

"Choji! Otousan! I did it! I did it! I passed!" She happily showed them the forehead protector given to her. "See?"

Chouza Akimichi chuckled and patted Chikako on the head. "Yes, and I'm very proud of both you and Choji. Lets go out to celebrate. Where should we go to eat?"

"Ramen shop!"

"Barbecue!"

Choji and Chikako glared at each other. They both got in position, before moving toward each other.

"Janken!"

Both hands stopped. Choji held rock and Chikako held scissors.

Chikako hung her head and Choji let out a cheer. Their father laughed, Choji and Chikako almost never fought and when they did have an argument they played janken.

"Barbecue it is, lets go." Chikako began to walk with her brother and father. They were soon sitting in a booth and waiting for the beef to cook, Choji and Chikako and one side and their father on the other.

"Hey Choji."

Chikako looked up, Shikamaru was standing there talking to Choji, while his father and her father talked.

She blushed, over the years Chikako had developed some-what of a crush on Shikamaru, he had always been nice to her, in a weird lazy way. She didn't think he would ever like her, that she wasn't pretty enough.

But over the years Chikako lost most of her baby fat and filled out a bit. She was still big-boned, like most of her family, but she wasn't unattractive fat. She was still shy, but she became stronger, physically and emotionally.

Her strong points were Force, Ninjutsu, Stamina, and Intelligence. Her weak points were Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Speed. She got the fifth best grades in the class.

Chikako and Choji's Ninjutsu and Stamina levels were about equal, but she always did better on exams and was stronger and Choji was better at Ninjustu

"Hi Shikamaru-kun" She said once her blush went down.

He glanced at her. "Hey Chikako." She blushed again and he raised an eyebrow.

"So, Choji, do yo want to ditch our fathers, or are you not done eating?" Shikamaru asked.

Choji looked at the beef, that was now done. "I'm almost done." He started to stuff his face, he even grabbed the beef Chikako was about to eat. Once the food was gone he got up, taking out a bag of chips while he did.

He walked out and Chikako followed, but once outside they went one way and she went the other.

"Hey Chikako." She turned.

"Yes Choji?" she smiled.

"Do you want to come with us?" Shikamaru roll his eyes.

She shook her head. "No, you guys go. I'm was just...heading to auh... see a friends. I'll see you later Choji. Bye Shikamaru." She blushed.

She walked away, but she heard Shikamaru mutter. "Your sister is weird sometimes Choji." She frowned.

_Why do I always have to act like that around him? What's wrong with me? _She sighed and pulled out a bag of chips and began to eat. Soon there was one chip left and she was about to eat it. But it was grabbed out of her hand.

"Kiba!" She yelled annoyed. He just smirked smugly.

Kiba and Chikako had become friends, not best friends, but friends after Kiba apologized 2 years ago.

_Flashback_

_Chikako walked into Iruka-sensei's classroom and sat in her seat in the back. She took out her drawing pad and pencil and her hand just began to draw on it's own. She didn't notice Kiba and Akamaru sit next to her._

_Akamaru jumped onto the desk and watched her draw. Kiba rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He tried to fall asleep, but the loud scratching of the pencil began to annoy him._

"_Why do you draw all the time?" Chikako jumped and looked at him._

"_Kiba!... Umm What?" She moved the picture so he wouldn't see._

_He sat up. "Why are you always drawing?"_

_She blushed. "I just like to is all. Helps when I'm feeling sad or lonely, or just feel like drawing."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you do, draw? Seems boring."_

_She hung her head and continued to draw. "Maybe to you, but to me draw is everything."_

_Kiba stared at her for a second before he grabbed the drawing pad and looked at what she was drawing._

_It was Iruka-sensei standing in the front of the class. "Kiba give it back." She whispered so not to be heard._

_He just smirked and pulled it out of her reach. "Hold on I'm just looking. Do you have a crush on Iruka-sensei, is that why your drawing him?"_

_She blushed harder. "No, I just felt like drawing someone, it doesn't mean I like them." She hissed reaching for it again, but he pulled away again._

_He shrugged and closed the book, then opening it to the first page. It was a picture of Choji and her playing. The next was her, Choji, and her father. _

_He turned the page, it was a picture of the class outside. The next dozen pictures were of their classmates individually. When he got to Shikamaru's he saw that it was colored, unlike the rest. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she blushed again._

_He turned the page and saw himself and Akamaru. It's very surprising to see yourself drawn so perfectly on paper, like looking in a mirror. He smirked, matching the smirk he was wearing in the picture._

"_This is pretty good, I didn't know you could draw this good." Akamaru yipped quietly, disagreeing._

_She smiled a bit, but it faded. "Yes you did."_

_He looked surprised. "What?"_

_She took the pad back. "Well I gave you that picture of Akamaru last week. You know the one you turned in for full credit and everyone was praising you for for being a good artist." She began to draw a new picture._

_Kiba thought back and remembered getting full credit for the picture Chikako gave him. He also remembered how he was mean to her. _'she was just trying to be your friend and you yell at her for being annoying.'

_Kiba sighed, feeling guilty. "Yeah, thanks for that. And I'msoryforbeingmean."_

_She looked at him. "What?"_

"_I'm sorry for being mean and saying that you're a bother. Your not I just don't like to be told what to do." His cheeks tinted pink._

_She looked at him wide eyed, Kiba wasn't the type of person who apologizes. Akamaru licked her hand and wimpered, telling her to forgive him. She smiled. "I forgive you Kiba and thank you for saying I was a good artist."_

"_What are friends for?" He said._

_Chikako blushed and nodded. _'Friends.'

_End Flashback_

Chikako put her hands on her hips and glared at a laughing Kiba and smiling Akamaru. "That's not funny Kiba. Now you have to buy me a new bag." She started waking down the street.

Kiba sighed and followed and walked a bit ahead of her. Akamaru was looking at her from Kiba's head. "What is with you and your brother, never going anywhere unless you have at least 10 bags of chips...It's not like you need another bag anyway." Chikako stopped and Kiba didn't notice. Akamaru barked.

"What are you talking about Akamaru, she's fine." Kiba stopped and looked behind him, Chikako was looking at the ground. He slapped his forhead. _I forgot how sensitive she is._

"What I mean to say is that I'll buy you something else or how about we go get some Ramen, my treat?"

Chikako just shrugged and began walking. Kiba ran in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Look Chikako, I'm sorry, it didn't come out right. You know I say stupid things and not mean them right.." He looked her in the eyes. _I've never noticed how blue her eyes are...they're pretty. _ He shook his head.

"Right?"

Chikako smiled and nodded. "Yes, Kiba you can be stupid at times. I know you didn't mean it."

Kiba smiled and Akamaru barked. "Good, now-"

"Chikako!" Chikako and Kiba turned around. Choji and Shikamaru were walking toward them. Shikamaru glanced at their joined hands and Chikako quickly let go of Kiba's hands. He felt a bit sad when she did, he liked the feel of her hands in his. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts.

"What do you want Choji? I thought you and Shikamaru went somewhere." Chikako asked.

He started to eat a new bag of chips very fast. What he usually did when nervous or excited. "I..munch thought you..munch were lying..munch when you said you..munch were going to see a friend..munch and came to get..munch you.

Chikako glared a bit. "Why would I lie?"_ Even though I did, it was a coincidence Kiba was here._

Shikamaru shrugged. "You didn't look very happy to be seeing your friend and Choji was worried you were sad. How troublesome."

Chikako blushed a bit, much to Kiba's displeasure. "Choji, I'm glad that you were worried about me, but you don't have to. I'm a big girl and a ninja now. And Kiba and I were just about to go somewhere, so you didn't have to come and get me in the first place."

Choji stopped eatting. "I'm your older brother-"

"By two minutes." Chikako muttered.

"-and I just worry about you. Also why are you with Kiba? I didn't know you two were friends, are you on a date?" Choji glared at Kiba, who smiled smugly. Shikamaru stiffened.

Chikako's whole face became red with embarrassment. "Wha-what? A date? Of...of coarse n-"

"Yes, it's a date, now if you'll excuse us, we were just about to leave." Kiba said smirking at a glaring Shikamaru and red faced Choji.

"Kiba." Chikako whispered, surprised and confused. _A date...does that mean..?No, but why did he say that. Oh and now Shikamaru will think..._ She glanced at him. He was no longer glaring, which she missed him do in the first place, he looked indifferent and uncaring.

She sighed. _It wouldn't matter if I went out with Kiba, Shikamaru wouldn't care._ "Yes we were just about to leave, so I'll see you later Choji, bye Shikamaru." She walked further down the road and Kiba smirked again before following.

When they turned the corner Chikako turned to Kiba. "Why did you say it was a date? It's not a date...right?"

Kiba laughed nervously. "Nah...I just said that to annoy Choji and Shikamaru...Did you want it to be a date?" He asked hopefully.

Chikako blushed. "Of coarse not..Now Shikamaru must think-"

"Don't you mean Shikamaru and Choji?" Kiba asked suspicious.

She blushed harder. "That's what I meant. Now they think we're dating and Choji will tell Otousan, then they won't leave me alone."

Kiba glared at the ground. "So it has nothing to do with the fact that you like Shikamaru?"

Chikako stopped, wide eyed. "I don't like Shikamaru! He's...he's just a friend of my brother. And...and he would never like me." She whispered the last part before walking into the Ramen shop.

Kiba stood there a second. "What's not to like?..." He took Akamaru off his head to look at him. "What do you think Akamaru?"

"Arff Arff.ggrrrrruff!" Kiba nodded.

"Your right Akamaru, I don't know what she sees in Shikamaru, the lazy bastard."

"Kiba-kun are you coming in or not? Oh and Akamaru." She walked over and took him out of Kiba's arms. He snuggled into her arms. Kiba glared. _Traitor_.

Akamaru gave him a dog smirk. Kiba grumbled to himself before following them in.

* * *

**A/N Well what do you think?**

**READ & REVIEW**

**LadySoftball**


	3. Squad 9

**_Chapter 3_**

The next morning Choji and Chikako were walking to the Academy. Choji was eating a bag of chips and Chikako was eating an apple while looking at the sky.

"So munch how was your date with Kiba?" Choji asked annonyed.

She just glanced at him, she was never shy around her brother. "It wasn't a date."

"That's not what Kiba said munch and you agreed with him." He argued.

She turned to him and held up a finger. "Okay one..Kiba just said that to annoy you and Shikamaru, and it worked." She held up a second finger. "And two I didn't agree that it was a date, I agreed that we were going somewhere before you came by."

Choji shrugged. "Kiba isn't right for you. munch He too arrogant and thinks he's better than everyone."

Chikako rolled her eyes. " Fine, then who is worthy enough to date you little sister?" She threw the apple core over her shoulder.

"Auh!" Chikako and Choji looked back. The apple core had hit someone. More specifically it had hit Hinata Hyuga.

Chikako gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry Hinata!" She ran over and helped her up. "Choji, you go ahead, I'm going to walk with Hinata." He shrugged and began to walk ahead.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Chikako asked as Hinata stood by herself.

Hinata blushed and looked down, playing with her fingers. "Yes I'm fine. You don't have to walk with me."

Chikako smiled. "No, I threw an apple core at you and I would feel bad if I just ignored you. Now lets get to the Academy, before we're late."

Hinata gave a small smile back, and they walked together to the Academy. Once inside the classroom they sat next to each other.

Chikako took out her drawing pad and began to look through her drawings. Mostly the ones she did of her classmates. She stopped of the one she did of Naruto, she wasn't sure if it was good or not. Naruto hardly ever stood still long enough for Chikako to observe him. She looked at Hinata, she was looking at the desk.

"Hey Hinata?"

She looked up. "Yes Chikako?" She asked quietly.

Chikako blushed a bit. "Um...I was wondering if I could have your opinion on a drawing I did?"

Hinata nodded and Chikako smiled and showed her the picture.. Hinata's eyes widened. _Naruto? Does...does Chikako like him too? _She glanced at Chikako, but she was looking at the picture.

"Naruto is very hard to draw, he never sits still enough me to draw him well enough." Chikako explained. "So what do you think?"

Hinata bit her lip and played with her fingers. "Why...why did you draw Naruto?" She asked.

Chikako blushed a bit. The way she asked it was as if she was implying that she liked him. "Oh I draw everybody, it's a hobby of mine, drawing that is. I don't like him or anything. See I did one of you too." She turned the page and on the back of the picture of Naruto, was a picture of Hinata.

Hinata looked at it, shocked. No one had ever drawn her picture before.

"You can have it if you want." Hinata looked at her surprised.

"No I couldn't. You probably worked hard on it, I couldn't take it."

Chikako shook her head ripped the page out of the book. The one with Hinata on one side and Naruto on the other. She handed it to Hinata. "Take it as a sorry for hitting you with an apple."

"But Naruto's picture is on here too." Hinata said trying to find a way to give it back.

Chikako shrugged. "Well I was going to redo his picture anyway, so it doesn't matter."

Hinata nodded slowly and looked at the picture of Naruto. "Why did you draw everyone in the class, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's fine. I draw them because it's a reminder of all the people I've meet. Even if I didn't like them, I'd still like to remember them. I know it's silly, but I want to remember you all." She answered putting her drawing pad away.

"I think that's a smart thing to do Chikako." Hinata said quietly. Chikako smiled, cheeks tinted red.

Shikamaru walked by the desk. "Good morning Shikamaru." Chikako said blushing.

He just glanced at her. "Yeah, morning." He continued to walk down the isle, he stopped at the desk Naruto was sitting at. _I thought Naruto-kun failed. _Chikako thought confused.

"What are you doing here Naruto, this isn't for dropouts, you can't be here unless you graduate." Shikamaru said.

Naruto sat up. "Oh yeah, well do you see this, do you see this?" He pointed to his headband. "Open your eyes Shikamaru it's a regulation headband. We're going to be training together, how do you like that?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Naruto continued. "I'll put it to you this way, I look great in this headgear, like it was made for me. Believe it!"

Chikako turned to Hinata. She was looking at Naruto with a blush on her cheeks and a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad Naruto got to become a ninja, what about you Hinata?" Chikako asked slyly.

Hinata blushed a little more. "Yes..I'm glad that he graduated." Chikako smiled. _I think Hinata likes Naruto, she act even more shy then I do around Shikamaru._

The class soon filled up, after a little mishap with Sasuke, Naruto, ans Sasuke's fan club. In the end Naruto was beaten up by most of the girls in the class.

Iruka stood in front of them all. "As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you've faced difficult trials and hardships. That's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult, now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All Genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be lead by a Jounin, an elite ninja."

Chikako sat up. _A three man squad...hopefully I'll be with Choji._

She listened as Iruka-sensei called out names of the people in her class hat she reallt didn't know. Finally he got to the last four squads_.  
_

"Squad 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," Naruto cheered and Sakura hung her head. "and Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura cheered and Naruto hung his head.

Iruka continued. "Squad 8 Hinata Hyuga, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino."

Chikako smiled, Hinata was in a good group.

"Squad 9 Akimichi Chikako, Riyukin Seto, and Muriki Fuuta " Chikako sighed disappointed. _I'm not with Choji._ She looked at her new teammates.

Seto had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. From what Chikako had, he is a very smart person and specializes in Genjutsu, Strategies, and Speed.

Fuuta had long brown hair, kept in a high pony-tail and carmel colored eyes. He's strongest when it comes to Taijutsu and Ninjustu.

The three of them could actually be a good team, but she was still disappointed that her brother wasn't on her team.

"And Squad 10 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji.

"Those are all the squads" Iruka finished.

Naruto stood up. "Sensei why does a great ninja like me have to be in a group with a slug like Sasuke?"

Sakura looked mad, but Iruka wasn't fazed. "Sasuke had the best score out of all the graduating students. You, Naruto, had the wost scores."

Chikako frowned as some of the students laughed.

"To make a balanced group, we put the worst student with the best student."

Sasuke muttered something and Naruto yelled at him, then Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"After lunch you'll meet your new Jounin teachers, until then class dismissed.

* * *

Chikako was sitting in the shade eating her lunch. Choji and Shikamaru went to eat with Ino. Hinata and Kiba went to eat with Shino. Chikako didn't know where her teammates were, they sort of disappeared. 

She took out an apple, her favorite fruit, and her drawing pad. She began to look through her pictures again.

"Those are very good." Chikako looked up surprised. Seto and Fuuta were sitting in the tree.

She quickly closed the book and stood up. "Seto. Fuuta, I was wondering where you two were. Why are you guys up there?"

Fuuta rolled his eyes. "Eating, what else, it is lunch time."

Chikako blushed. "Oh...right, well why don't you two eat down here?" She smiled.

Fuuta shrugged. "I don't see why we would have to get up seeing as your already standing, it would make much more sense if you came up here, if you can."

Chikako narrowed her eyes, she could already tell that Fuuta would be a hard guy to be friends with. "Fine I'll come up there." She picked up her things, but Fuuta stopped her.

"No that's not necessary."

She looked up confused. "But you just said-"

"What I said was that it would be easier if you came up here, but I never said I wanted you to." He said.

Seto chuckled. "Fuuta you should really learn to be more polite, especially since we're a team now and as a team we should learn to get along. Chikako-san come on up, and don't listen to Fuuta, he's just in a bad mood."

Chikako gave a small smile and jumped into the tree, on the branch next to theirs. Fuuta was sitting with his back against the tree and Seto was sitting with his legs hanging over the edge. Chikako ate her apple and the rest of her lunch. She took out her drawing pad again and sketched the Academy.

"What are you always drawing? If you don't mind me asking." Seto asked.

"Well I draw everything or anything that comes to mind. I love to draw." Chikako answered looking up from her drawing.

Fuuta raised an eyebrow. "Then why become a ninja, if drawing is the only thing you like you won't be a good ninja."

She looked down. "Well I've always wanted to become a ninja, like the rest of my family."

"Are you good at it though, are you even good at drawing?"He asked.

Seto gave him a look. "Fuuta you shouldn't be so judgmental. Chikako, why don't you show us some of your drawings."

She shook her head. "I don't know, I only show some people."

Fuuta closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "That just proves that she's not good, she doesn't want to show us."

Chikako wordlessly opened her book to a certain page and handed it to Seto. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. I was a lifelike picture of him reading a book.

"When did you do this? It's so lifelike." He asked.

She smiled and Fuuta opened one eye. "I did it during lunch one day." Fuuta grabbed the book and looked at the picture of Seto.

"What do you have a crush on him or something? I thought most of the girls liked Uchiha." He commented and Chikako blushed, while Seto smirked.

"No, I drew everyone in the class. Why does everyone assume I like them if I draw a picture of them?" She muttered to herself, but Seto and Fuuta heard.

Fuuta looked at the picture of himself. "Probably because girls usually draw a picture of someone or give them something because they like them. And usually people don't put this much detail into a simple drawings."

Lunch was now over and Fuuta tossed the book back at her. She smiled and put it away.

"They're not just drawings, they're memories. These will help me remember special times in my life and the people that were there." She jumped out of the tree.

Seto looked at Fuuta with a raised eyebrow and Fuuta just shrugged before following.

* * *

Squad 7, 9, and 10 were still waiting for their new Jounin teacher. The door opened and two men walked in.

Chikako first saw a dark haired man, who had a beard and was wearing his headband on his forhead . He was smoking a cigarette and wearing the Jounin vest. The other was a tall man with spiky red hair and brown eyes. His headband was around his neck and he was also wearing a green Jounin vest.

"Squad 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. I'm your new teacher, Sarutobi Asuma., please follow me." Said the dark haired man.

"And Squad 9, I'm your new teacher Masahito Kei. Akimichi Chikako, Riyukin Seto, and Muriki Fuuta, follow me." Said the red head

Both teams followed their new teachers to a spot they chose to get to know each other.

Kei-sensei took them to the roof of a building and sat in front of them. "Have a seat." They did.

"Alright from now on you three are a team and you will train together, eat together, and go on missions together. If you have a problem with who your teammates are, keep it to yourself. Your not here to make friends, your here to become a ninja and work as a team. If you do become friends in the mean time then that's great, but I'm not asking you to be buddy-buddy.

"For now I want you to tell me a little bit about yourselves. Dreams, hobbies, beliefs, likes, dislikes. We'll start with...you." He pointed to Fuuta.

He sighed. "My name is Muriki Fuuta, dreams are a waste of time, hobbies include fighting, training, and winning fights. I believe that women shouldn't be ninjas and that I'm wasting time here when I could be training." He crossed his arms.

Kei-sensei raised an eyebrow and Seto chuckled.

Seto went next. "My name is Riyukin Seto, I like to read, my dream is to master all Genjutsus before I die, I don't have many beliefs, and I like to run."

Kei-sensei nodded and looked at Chikako. She blushed. "My name is Akimichi Chikako, I am the twin sister of Akimichi Choji. My dream is to become a Jounin one day. I like to draw and have been told that I'm good at it. I believe in second chances. I like dogs and to look at the stars. Ummmmm...that's it."

Kei-sensei smiled at the three Genin. "Alright now one last thing before you can go-"

"Wait sensei, you haven't told us about yourself yet."Chikako pointed out.

Kei -sensei sighed. "Dreams-you don't need to know. Hobbies- training Genin. Beliefs-none that you need to know of. Like to go on missions and dislike getting interrupted when talking." Chikako blushed.

Kei-sensei smirked and stood up. "As I was saying, I have one more piece of information for you, go to bed early."

"Why?" They asked confused.

His smirk became an evil grin. "Because you are going to meet me at training field 9 at 4 am. See you them.

He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Fuuta smirked. "The earlier I'm up, the more training I can do."

Seto shrugged. "I'm a morning person anyway." They both looked at Chikako.

"I always get up early to help make breakfast." They nodded in satisfaction.

Chikako stood up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow.

She walked down the stairway and out of the building.

* * *

**A/N Yay another chapter done!**

**READ & REVIEW**

**LadySoftball  
**


	4. Teamwork

**Chapter 4**

Chikako walked onto training field 9 the next morning, yawning. She sat down and rubbed her eyes.

"I thought you said you're a morning person." Chikako looked up and saw Seto and Fuuta leaning against a tree. Seto looked a little tired, but Fuuta looked wide awake.

Seto smiled a bit. "What he means to say is good morning. It takes a while to figure out what Fuuta is saying." Chikako smiled and Fuuta rolled his eyes.

"Ah good your all here on time, we won't waste anytime." Fuuta and Seto walked over to the sitting Chikako.

Kei-sensei continued. "I am going to give you a test, and if you fail you go back to the Academy." He smirked.

Chikako's eyes widened, Fuuta uncrossed his arms, and Seto raised both eyebrows. "What?"

"I'm not going to tell you all the details, but I will tell you that I will make 10 copies of myself and you have to find all 10 before lunch. Think of it as hide-and-seek." He smiled as he finished.

Fuuta scoffed. "That's it, we have to play hide-and-seek? That's easy."

Kei-sensei shook his head. "No, because every time you find a clone it gets more difficult. So by the time you get to 10 you'll be using all of your abilities, you also have to tag the clone."

"Sensei, what areas are off limits for you?" Chikako asked

"My clones will only be hiding in the forest. The village is the only place I will not hide." He answered.

"Do we need bring proof back that we found a clone or will you know?" Seto asked.

Kei-sensei smirked. _These kids are smart._ "Yes you have to find a way to prove you found them, because as you know they can disappear when caught. That's all I'm going to tell you, because we start...Now!" He threw a smoke bomb at their feet. When it cleared he was no longer their.

Fuuta walked forward looking around. "Okay let's split up, we'll find the clones faster that way." Seto nodded.

Fuuta and Seto ran in different directions, but Chikako didn't move. "Wait!" They both stopped and looked at her.

"What? Your wasting time!" Fuuta said annoyed.

Chikako flinched when he yelled, but continued. "We can't split up. It would make more sense if we stay together. Kei-sensei said that by the time we have to find the tenth clone we have to use all of our abilities. If we split up we can only find at least three each, but if we aren't with each other when we have to find the tenth then none of us will be able to find it."

Seto seemed to get what she was saying, but Fuuta didn't. "Why not?"

"Because we have to use _all _of our abilities. There all some things that one of us isn't as good as the other at, like I'm not as fast as either of you so I won't be able to tag the clone. I'll only be able to find the clone, not catch it. When we work together we can use our strong points and the other two will help with our weak points. Everything is easier with teamwork.

"So we Can't..Split..Up!"

Fuuta was looking at her surprised and Seto was smirking at him, as if telling him something. Fuuta glared at him.

"Fine, we stick together, but I choose the direction we go in, got it?" Fuuta asked, but it was more of a command.

Chikako smiled and ran up to them. "Got it. Now which way?"

From the trees Kei-sensei smiled.

* * *

Seven and a half hours later they had found 9 clones. The first couple were easy, they only had to catch it, no jutsus needed. By the fifth one Chikako and Fuuta used different Ninjutsus, while Seto caught it. By the eighth and ninth Seto got rid of the illusions in the area, Chikako used Ninjutsu, and Futta caught it. 

"Okay one left and only a half and hour to go. Seto what areas have we not covered?" Fuuta asked.

Seto took out the map they had marked to tell them where they found the clones, it was also the proof that they found them. "The only unmarked area is right here. The clone is most likely there. It will probably be the most difficult to catch, and we have to use our best abilities."

Chikako was panting. "I don't think I can do anymore Justus."

"What?" Fuuta shouted. "You heard what he said this will be the hardest to catch, we barely got the last one. Why can't you do any Jutsus?"

"I used most of my chakra, but I still have most of my strength." She answered.

Seto nodded. "Okay, then I think I have a plan. I'll get rid of any illusions, Fuuta will use Bunshin no Jutsu, surround the clone, and attack him. When there's an opening Chikako will throw me as hard as she can. Okay?"

Fuuta and Chikako nodded. Seto put the map away and lead the way. They ran for what seemed like a long time.

"It's an illusion."Seto muttered. He did a few hand signs and a clearing appeared, as well as Kei-sensei's clone. "Now Fuuta!"

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" Six Fuuta clones appeared and attacked Kei-sensei. Three of Fuuta's clones disappeared when the Kei clone stabbed them.

Soon Seto saw an opening. "Ready Chikako?" He held out his arm. Chikako nodded and grabbed his left arm with both hands and began to spin.

Seto's feet lifted off the ground and she grabbed his left leg, and went faster. Once at an appropriate speed and position Chikako let go, causing Seto to go flying, right at the clones. Three puffs of smoke appeared. When it cleared Fuuta, Seto, and the real Kei-sensei were sitting on the ground.

Seto was holding his head in his hands. Kei stood up. "Congratulations, you pass, and you have Chikako to thank for that."

Seto nodded as Fuuta and Chikako helped him up. "Yes, that was...quite a throw." Kei-sensei chuckled as Chikako blushed and Fuuta smirked.

"No, not only that, but also for getting you all to work together. Because if you didn't, even if you got all the clones separately you would have failed."

"Why? The objective was to get the clones right?" Seto asked and Chikako and Fuuta nodded..

Kei-sensei smirked and shook his head. "No that would be too obvious. The hidden objective and the point of this test was teamwork."

Chikako opened and closed her mouth. "You mean if we didn't work together we all would have failed?"

Kei nodded and Fuuta let go of Seto and crossed his arms. "This was pointless, we could have failed just because we would want to find the clones ourselves." Fuuta didn't want to admit that Chikako, a girl, was the reason that they passed.

"Teamwork is one of the most important things you will need to know about as a ninja, it is far from pointless. Now, seeing as you've found all of the clones earlier than I expected I will let you go for the day. Be here tomorrow at 7:00 for your first mission."

He left in a puff of smoke and the three teammates walked back to the village.

* * *

"So do you two want to eat lunch with me? I'll buy." Chikako asked. 

Fuuta raised an eyebrow. "You know getting us lunch won't buy our friendship, you have to earn it."

Chikako's smile faded and she looked down. "I think she has earned it Futta. It's because of her we passed."

Fuuta glared. "I would have figured it out eventually."

Seto smirked. "What? After we failed?"

Chikako moved between them. "Guys don't fight. Seto, I'm sure Fuuta would have figured it out without me and Futta you don't have to be my friend, I'm used to not having that many friends." She moved away and smiled at them.

"I'll eat by myself. I'll see you tomorrow Seto, Fuuta." She turned and walked away. Once around the corner she stopped and listened.

"You should apologize Fuuta, she just wanted to eat lunch with us." Seto told him.

Fuuta glared again. "I don't care, girls are weak, and they will only hold us back. She's too sensitive, and her feeling will get in the way. If you want to be her friend, go ahead, but until she proves to me that she's a valuable asset to this team, I don't want to have anything to do with her." Chikako smiled sadly.

_I guess I am to sensitive. I will prove myself to them._

Seto nodded. "Fine, but you still shouldn't be so cold toward her, she's trying to be nice."

Fuuta smirked. "I'll act how I want, it might show her that she cant buy my friendship by being nice and getting lucky on her first day."

"What is it that made you hate women so much?" Seto asked.

Fuuta turned and headed to his apartment. "I think you know why."

_Women ruin everything, they'll all end up like her._

_What did happen to make him hate me?_ Ckikako wondered before walking away

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chikako walked into the Ramen shop ans asked Ayame for a bowl of Ramen with beef and vegetables.

"Here you go Chikako, Ramen with beef and vegetables." Ayame placed the bowl in front of her.

She smiled. "Thank you Ayame." She snapped the two chopsticks apart and began to eat.

"Stupid Sasuke, stupid Kakashi-sensei, leaving me tied to that post. One more hour and I would have probably died." Chikako looked over to see Naruto talking to himself. She turned back to her Ramen and continued to eat.

"Hi Chikako." Naruto greeted before ordering his Ramen.

She smiled at him. "Hello Naruto, how was your day?"

He grinned at finished the rest of his Ramen, ordering another. He then began to tell Chikako about the training, how it was because of him the Squad 7 passed. Also how Sasuke got scared and ran away. Of coarse Chikako didn't believe him, but she smiled anyway and nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei said that we can start missions tomorrow." He finished.

"That's great Naruto, Kei-sensei said that we're going to start missions tomorrow too." Chikako said before drinking the broth in the bowl. She set the bowl down and got up giving her money to Ayame.

"I'll see you around Naruto. It was nice talking to you."

Naruto waved. "Bye Chikako."

Chikako walked down the street and decided to find Choji. She checked the Barbecue restaurant, he wasn't there. She began to walk again and passed the Yamanaka flower shop, but saw Ino inside, behind the counter.

She walked inside, the flowers on display were very pretty. "Hello, Ino-chan."

Ino sat up, bored expression leaving her face. "Oh Hi Chikako! What are you doing here, going to buy some flowers?"

Chikako smiled. "No Ino-chan, I'm actually looking for Choji, do you know where he is?"

Ino slouched. "Oh, yeah, he went somewhere after training, probably the Barbecue place or the Ramen shop."

Chikako shook her head. "No, I checked the Barbecue restaurant and I just left the Ramen shop. I don't know where else to look."

Ino shrugged. "Have you tried checking your house?"

Chikako blushed. "I was just about to check there. I'll see you around Ino-chan." She turned to leave.

"You know Chikako I've never noticed, but you don't really look like Choji, except for your hair color." Ino said thoughtfully.

Chikako raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ino stood up and walked over to Chikako. "Well your probably an inch or two taller and even if you are built big, your not as big as Choji. And your not always eating junkfood like Choji does. Also your cute for a girl your size."

"A girl my..size..?" Chikako asked.

Ino nodded. "Well yeah, most girls watch their figures, but you don't seem to mind being a little fat. But you know Chikako, if you don't start to watch yourself you'll never get a guy to like you."

Chikako knew Ino wasn't being mean. She probably thought it was good advice. She tried to smile, but failed. "Well thanks for the advice Ino. I'll think about what you said. I'm..going to go home now. Bye." She left the shop, walking past everyone not noticing who they were.

_A girl your size. Fat. Never get a guy to like you._ Chikako wiped a tear from her eye. _Was Ino being nice, mean, and trying give advice at the same time?_ She wiped a couple more tears from her eyes. She was so lost in thought she ran into something hard.

"Ouf!" She looked up from where she landed on the floor and looked up at the standing figure of Shikamaru.

"You should watch where your going Chikako, you-" he stopped when he noticed the tears in her eyes. Crouching down next to her he looked her in the eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

More tears came to Chikako's eyes. _Watch where I'm going?_ _What's wrong with me! No, are you alright! He doesn't care at all, he thinks I'm annoying...a bother. _Ino's word popped up again._ Shikamaru will never know me more than Choji's sister._ Chikako's heart clenched. _Why does it hurt so much? I should have seen it coming._

Shikamaru was confused, Chikako was just sitting on the ground staring at him with tears in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" He repeated. "You sick?"

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She blinked and looked at Shikamaru again, before pushing him away, standing up, and running home, not noticing Shikamaru's concerned look. She ran as fast as she could, not caring if she ran into anybody. She ran past Squad 8 and Kurenai-sensei.

"Chikako!" Kiba yelled. She ignored him and kept running. She slowed down to a walk when her sides began to hurt. She wiped more tears from her eyes.

_You can't buy my friendship. I don't want anything to do with her. Girls are weak—_Fuuta_...Cute for a girl your size. Don't mind being fat. Never get a guy to like you staying as you are—_Ino_...What's wrong with you?--_Shikamaru_. I'm a bother, not important, nothing. If I wasn't here, would it make a difference?_

Making it to her house Chikako ran inside, glad that no one was home, not that she noticed. She ran into her room and fell onto her bed.

_Why does it hurt so much. How can liking someone make you feel so good, then so bad? I've heard it all my life, I'm too sensitive. I shouldn't care if the boy I like likes me back, or what he thinks of me. The only thing that should matter is what I think about myself and how to become a better ninja._

She paused before sitting up. She took out her drawing book, she had an idea.

* * *

**A/N yay! another done.**

**If you want to see what Chikako, Fuuta, and Seto look like, go to my profile.**


	5. Chuunin Exam

**Chapter 5**

"Good job team, another successful mission." Kei-sensei praised as they walked away from a farm, where they tended to the animals. It had been their eighth D-rank mission. They only did one C-rank and zero B- and A-rank.

Fuuta was scowling. He was tired, angry, and he smelled. "You call that a mission! All we did was do the jobs that lazy farmer should have done himself! These aren't missions, they're chores!"

"I heard that team 7 got an B-rank mission." Seto told him.

"Yeah and we're way stronger than their team, even if they do have Uchiha. All we've had are D-rank, I need more of a challenge." Fuuta told Kei-sensei.

Kei rubbed his chin. "And you all feel this way?" Seto and Fuuta nodded, but Chikako stayed quiet.

"Chikako, what do you think?" Kei-sensei and Seto looked at her, Fuuta glared.

She blushed. "Well I guess we need more challenging missions, the ones we've had are kind of easy."

Kei-sensei put a hand on her shoulder. "If you don't think you can handle a harder mission we'll stick to D- or C-rank."

She shook her head. "No I want to do harder missions, It'll help us get stronger." Seto smiled at her and Fuuta rolled his eyes, Kei-sensei was smiling

"I think I have the perfect thing for you all to do, I'll talk to the Hokage, then I'll get back to you, meet me at training field 9 tomorrow morning." He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Chikako walked toward the training field, Seto and Fuuta followed. She walked toward the thinnest tree she could find, she didn't notice that Seto and Fuuta had followed. She punched the tree as many times as she could. Panting she backed up, there was a giant dent in the tree, but that was it. She looked at her hands, they were bleeding. She looked for her bandages, but couldn't find them.

"Here." she looked at Seto, then and the bandages in his hand.

"Thanks." She took them and wrapped her hands.

"What are you doing?" Fuuta asked looking at the tree.

"Training." She said simply. She cloned herself. Each clone started to kick a tree.

"Yes we can see that, but why? Usually you go straight home after missions." Seto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah or you, your brother, and father go eating somewhere." Fuuta said sarcastically. Seto gave him a look.

Chikako's clones disappeared and she punched the tree. It broke in half. Fuuta's eyebrows shot up.

She ignored Fuuta and looked at Seto. "Because if we're going to do harder missions. I need to be stronger. I don't want to be a bother."

Futta sighed. "Well if your going to get stronger you can't do it by yourself. We'll train too." Seto smirked, Chikako smiled. Fuuta caught the looks.

"Don't make anything out of it, I don't want you thinking that if you get stronger, that your better than us." He told them.

Chikako was still smiling. "Of coarse Fuuta. It's actually a good thing you guys are her, you can help me with my new technique."

"New..technique?" Seto asked, Chikako smiled.

* * *

"Kei-sensei, did you see the Hokage?" Chikako asked when he entered the training field. Set and Fuuta straightened.

He smiled at the three Genin. "Yes, and I recommended you all for the Chunnin exams." He took out three square pieces of paper. "These are your applications."

Seto, Fuuta, and Chikako each took an applications. Chikako looked at Kei-sensei questionably. "Do you think we're ready for this? All we've done are D- and C- rank missions." Fuuta glared at her.

Kei-sensei nodded. "I think you all have improved your skills greatly, and are more than ready to take these exams. But if you don't want to take them you don't have to. If you decide that you do, then be at the Academy tomorrow at 7:00 am." When they nodded, he disappeared.

Chikako looked at the application. "I'm not sure if I should enter."

Seto and Fuuta looked at her. "Why?" Seto asked.

She avoided looking at them. "Well I'm not sure if I'll be any help, I'll probably only hold you guy back."

Futta scoffed. "Well you already do that, so it doesn't matter much anymore. And I doubt that they'll let us enter with only two people, it is a three man squad."

Seto smiled. "In Fuuta speak that meant 'You won't hold us back, you've improved too. We need your help to pass the exams.' And he's right."

Futta glared, but Chikako smiled at him. "I guess it will take a little longer to understand what you say Futta."

He scowled. "I meant what I said the first time." She smiled wider and he quickly shook his head. "No I mean-"

"Oh I know what you mean Fuuta. So do you guy want to go get something to eat. It's not a bribe or anything, you can buy your own meals."

Seto smirked. _She learns fast._ "I'd love to come Chikako, Fuuta?"

He crossed his arms again. "Whatever." She smiled and grabbed both their hands and lead the way to the Ramen shop. Surprisingly neither let go.

* * *

"Good luck you three, do your best" Kei-sensei told his three students before they took the exam. They nodded and walked into the Academy.

When they reached the third floor Chikako felt something wasn't normal, but shrugged it off. There was a crowd of people around room 301. Two boys were standing in front of the doors, not letting anybody in.

Seto walked past everyone and room 301. "Seto where are you going?" Chikako asked following.

"To the third floor." He said simply. Fuuta raised an eyebrow. Seto continued "It's only an illusion, this is the second floor."

Chikako realized why it didn't feel normal when they reached what she thought was the third floor. "Oh"

They entered a large room that was full of ninjas from many different villages.

Chikako hugged herself when some of the other ninjas stared at her and her team. She never liked to have attention focused on her. They soon moved to the side a bit, away from the doors.

She turned a minute later, when she heard the doors open. Three people walked in, two boys and a girl. The first boy had long brown hair and lavender-white eyes.

_His eyes are like Hinata's._ Chikako thought.

The next boy was wearing a green spandex suit. He had a black bowl-cut hair, wide black eyes, and bushy eyebrows. The girl had brown hair that was in two buns and brown eyes. She was wearing a Chinese style shirt and pants, pink and brown, and green shoes.

All three only looked a year older then them. "Who are they?" Chikako asked.

Seto looked at the three teens also. "Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and I'm not sure about the girl, Tenten something."

Fuuta rolled his eyes. "Who cares, she seems weak." Tenten, who heard him, glared. Fuuta just smirked as they walked by. Neji ignored them and Lee just glanced at them.

"Is Neji related to Hinata?" She asked

"Cousins I think." Seto answered. She nodded.

Chikako looked around, she spotted her brother sitting with his group. Silently she stepped away from her teammates and walked toward her brother.

"Hello Choji, Ino,..Shikamaru" She said softly.

"Chikako, just get here?" Ino asked.

Chikako smiled a bit. "Yes my team and I just got here."

"You taking these troublesome exams too?" Shikamaru asked.

Chikako didn't look at him, she wasn't able to. Ever since their little run in, it still hurt to look into his eyes. "Yes, Futta and Seto think that it would be best to improve our skills."

Choji stood up. "So they're making you take the exams?"

Chikako shook her head quickly. "No, I wanted to improve my skills too."

Before anyone could do anything Ino ran to the doors that just opened. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had just entered.

She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke, your late !" She scolded. "I've been eagerly waiting for you ever since I heard that I could see you for the first time in a long time!"

Chikako watched as Sakura got mad. "Get away from Sasuke! You Ino-pig!"

Ino got off Sasuke. "Oh my, it's you Sakura. Your forehead is wide and your still ugly...as usual."

Sakura became defensive. "What did you say!"

Shikamaru and Choji walked toward the group, Chikako followed. "What, you three are taking this troublesome exam, too?" He asked the same question he said to Chikako.

Naruto walked forward. "Hey, it's the idiot trio." Chikako and Choji glared, but Choji didn't stop eating.

Shikamaru took his hands out of his pockets. "Stop calling us that. How annoying."

"Yeah! Found you all!" Chikako turned at the familiar voice. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino walked up to them. Akamaru was on Kiba's head. "So I see everyone is here." He continued. "Of coarse some of us are hiding." He smirked at Seto and Fuuta, Fuuta glared.

"Hello" Hinata said quietly. Chikako smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What so you three made it too? Geez." Shikamaru said, rolling his eyes.

"I see, so all twelve rookies are going to take the exams this year. So how do you think your going to do, Sasuke?" Kiba asked mockingly, Ino glared.

Sasuke smirked. "You seem to be confident, Kiba"

"We trained like hell. We're not going to lose to you." He told them

"Shut up! Putting Sasuke aside, I won't lose to you!" Naruto said angrily pointing at Kiba.

Hinata started to play with her fingers. "I'm sorry, Naruto, Kiba didn't mean it that way." She blushed and Kiba looked at her strangely and Akamaru barked.

Choji looked at Akamaru and got a hungry look in his eye. "Choji, Why are you looking at Akamaru like that?" Chikako whispered. He ignored her and walked toward Kiba and Akamaru. But he had only taken a step before his path was blocked by Shino.

"What?" Choji asked. Shino was looking at the ground, Choji followed his gaze. A spider walked across his path.

"Don't step on it." Shino muttered.

Choji raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Shino looked at him. "I said don't step on it."

"Your going to eat it?" Choji asked. Chikako grabbed his arm.

"Choji." she whispered. But before anyone could say anything a voice interupted them.

"Hey, you guys." They all looked up. A white haired man wearing glasses and a Konoha headband, that looked about nineteen, was walking towards them. Seto and Fuuta stood beside Chikako, she let go of Choji.

"You should quiet down a little." He continued. "Your the twelve rookies that just graduated from the Academy, correct? Your all fooling around with these cute faces...Geez this isn't a field trip."

"Who are you to tell us that!" Ino yelled.

He smirked. "I am Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you..."

Chikako looked around, most of the other ninjas were glaring at them. She hugged herself ans Fuuta moved closer to her. Kiba and Shikamaru shot him glares, but he didn't notice or just didn't care.

"The men behind you are from the hidden Village of the Rain, they have a short temper." Fuuta stiffened.

"Everyone is tense since it's right before the exam. I warned you so that you wont get picked on. I just it can't be helped though, since you are just rookies who don't know anything. It makes me remember the old me."

Fuuta glared. "What would you know? This is probably your first or second time taking the exam." Chikako placed her hand on his arm, but her shook it off.

Kabuto shook his head. "Actually it's my...seventh time taking the exam." Eyebrows were raised. "This exam only takes place twice every year, this is my fourth year.

"That means you know a lot about this exam, right?" Sakura asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Then you must be an expert, Kabuto" Sakura stated.

"But he hasn't passed it." Shikamaru muttered.

Kabuto rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, that's true"

"Is the Chuunin exam that difficult? This is getting even more troublesome." Shikamaru complained.

Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information, then." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. "With these recognition cards."

"Recognition cards?" Sakura repeated confused.

"In simple terms, it's a card that has information burned into it using my Chakra." He got down on one knee "I've collected information on this exam for the past four years. There's about 200 cards." He flipped one over, it was blank. "It looks white, but to get information from this card.." He placed his finger on the card, it started spinning.

"What are you doing?" Chikako asked.

"It's made so that you can't view it without my Chakra. Like this." 'Poof' The card was no longer blank, it was some sort of map with holographic bars coming out of each country.

"Wow! What information is this?" Sakura asked.

"The exam's total number of examinees and countries participating. It also has the number of participants from each hidden village. Let me ask, Why do you think we do the Chuunin Exam together?" He asked. No one answered.

"First it's to deepen the friendly relationships with the other countries. Next, it's to heighten the level of ninja. That's what they say."

"That's what they say?" Sasuke said confused.

"Yes the real reason is to confirm the level of the ninja in each adjacent country to try and balance out the power."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Power? Balance?"

"And why do they go through such a troublesome task?" Shikamaru asked.

"If they don't do that, the weak countries with be invaded and dominated by the stronger ones. So they need to check and restrain each other's power. It's just my guess though." Kabuto finished.

Sasuke stepped forward. "Are there any cards in there that have detailed personal information?"

"Yes." Kabuto answered. "Is there someone that interests you?"

"Yes."

Kabuto put the card back in the deck. "The information of this exam's examinees are not perfect, but I've burned and saved them. They include information about the twelve of you, as well. Tell me whatever you know about the people you know interest you." He held up a card. "I'll look it up for you."

"Gaara from the Hidden Village of the Sand and Rock Lee of Konoha." Sasuke replied.

Kabuto smiled. "Oh, you know their names. Then it won't take much time."

He got two cards from the deck. "Here we go."

"Show me." Sasuke commanded.

He put one card down and put his finger on it. "First, lets see Rock Lee." His stats showed up. "He's one year older than you. Mission experience, 20 D-rank ones and 11 C-rank ones. His squad leader is Gai. His hand-to-hand combat skill have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible.

"He got everyone's attention last year as a skilled rookie Genin, but he didn't take the Chuunin exams. This is his first time taking it, like you. His team is composed of Tenten and Hyuuga Neji."

Chikako glanced at Hinata, she looked the same.

"Huh? Hyuuga?" Naruto muttered, he was ignored.

"Next Gaara of the Desert. Mission experience, eight C-rank missions and...This is amazing! He did a B-rank mission as a Genin. He is a foreign ninja and it's his first time taking the exam, so i don't have much information on him. But, it seem that he has returned from all of his missions unharmed."

"He did a B-rank mission as a Genin and returned unharmed?"Shikamaru asked shocked.

"Who is he...?" Naruto whispered.

Chikako was shocked. _Unharmed, from a B-rank mission. Even Fuuta had a scratch of two from a C-rank mission._ She watched as Kabuto silently took out another card.

"Konoha, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, and Sound. This year many talented Genins from these Hidden Villages have come here to take the exam. The Hidden Village of Sound is a village of a small country that was just made recently, so i don't have much information on them." He put all the cards away. "Either way, they are all powerful hidden villages."

"I'm starting to lose my confidence." Hinata whispered. Chikako put a hand on her shoulder and smiled encouragingly at her.

"It's too late to say that now!" Ino yelled. Chikako and Hinata looked at her.

In other word, the examiners here are all..."Sakura trailed off.

"Right...It's not only Lee and Gaara. All the people her are top elites chosen from each county. This isn't that easy."

Chikako watched as Naruto's shoulders began to shake. _He must be scared. I know I am._

Sakura seemed to be thinking the same. "Hey, Naruto, there's no need to be scared-"

Before she could finish Naruto turned and pointed to all the other ninjas in the room. "My name is Uzamaki Naruto! I'm not going to lose to any of you! Got that!"

Chikako looked at him wide eyed. _He's going to get us all killed._

"Hey, what's with him!" Ino yelled at Sakura. "What's the point of provoking everyone!"

"Don't ask me!" Sakura yelled back.

"WHO ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO ASK!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Naruto was smiling. "Ahhh, that felt good."

Fuuta scowled. "Idiot."

Kabuto got up. Kiba smirked. "'I'm not going to lose to any of you'? You talk big."

"That idiot, he just made everyone here his enemy." Shikamaru said.

Sakura attacked Naruto. "What are you saying!"

"I just spoke the truth!" He defended.

Sakura saw everyone glaring. "It was just a joke. He's a severe idiot, so...there's no need to take what an idiot and guy who gets carried away easily say seriously. Please don't worry about it." She turned to Naruto. "Everyone glared at me because of you! I'm going to beat you silly! You need to learn to understand the atmosphere!"

"Okay..." He muttered.

All of a sudden Kabuto was attacked be ninja from the sound village. He easily dodged the kunia and the other guys swing. He smirked at the bandaged sound-nin, but it disappeared when his glasses broke.

Chikako gasped. _But he didn't even hit him!_

Kabuto took off his glasses and smirked. "I see, so that's the kind of attack it was."

Sasuke stepped forward. "What's going on? You definitely dodged it, why did your glasses..." He trailed off."

"I probably hit him on the nose." He scoffed. "That's what happens when trying to look cool."

"I don't think that's what happened Shikamaru." Chikako said. Shikamaru looked at her, that was the first time she had talked to him directly for a while. She wasn't looking at him, she was looking at Kabuto.

He watched as Kabuto's eyes suddenly widened and he fell to his knees, pucking.

"Kabuto!" Sakura yelled. Everyone else looked shocked or surprised.

Naruto and Sakura ran forward.

"Hey, Kabuto!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He answered

"Write this on your card." One of the sound-nin said. "The three from the Hidden Village of the Sound will definitely become Chuunins."

Everyone was quiet, staring at the three sound-nin. "He used that device on his arm." Seto muttered.

Fuuta and Chikako, who were closest heard. "I'm not sure what it does, but it did something."

Suddenly there was a huge burst of smoke. "Quiet down! You Punks!"

* * *

**A/N okay now is the starting point for the pairings. And the question is------- **

**WHO SHOULD CHIKAKO BE WITH?**

**I honestly havn't decided yet, so it really will depend on the votes.**

**I also won't update if I don't have 6 or more reviews.**

**READ & REVIEW**

**LadySoftball**


	6. Selection Exam

**POLLS **

**Shikamaru-3**

**Kiba-1******

**_Chapter 6_**

Everyone watched as the smoke cleared. There stood twenty or so men in gray and one in black with scars on his face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the first examiner of the exam of the Chuunin Selection Exam. Morino Ibiki."

He suddenly pointed to the three sound-nin. "You three, from the Hidden Village of Sound, don't think you can do anything you want before the exam. Do you want us to fail you already?"

The bandaged one turned. "I'm sorry, I was excited, this is my first exam."

Ibiki smirked and turned to address everyone. "This is a good chance to say this. You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if the permission is given, you are not allowed to kill each other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately, understood?"

One of the sound-nin laughed a bit. "This exam is so soft and easy."

The examiners behind Ibiki chuckled. "We will now begin the first exam of the Chuunin Selection Exam. Turn in your applications. Take one of these number tags and sit where it tell you too. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam."

Naruto looked confused. Written? ...Paper?...Paper?" Realization dawned on him. "A paper test!"

Chikako felt sorry for Naruto, he's never been good at paper tests. She followed Seto and Fuuta over to the examiners. She handed in her application and was given a number tag.

She looked at it. Number 81. "What are your numbers?" She asked her teammates.

"66" Seto said.

"45" Fuuta said.

"I guess teammates have to be separated. Well good luck Seto, Fuuta."

Seto smiled calmly. "You too Chikako."

Fuuta started to walk away. "You better not mess up."

She smiled. "You too Fuuta." He rolled his eyes.

Chikako walked away and sat down at seat 81, next to her, in seat 80, was a boy wearing purple face paint and a black jumpsuit type thing. He just glanced at her and arrogantly smirked, she ignored him and focused on Ibiki up front.

He taped the board with the chalk. "This first exam has a few important rules. I will not accept any questions so listen carefully."

Chikako sat up straighter.

"First rule, you are all given ten points at the start. The written exam consists of ten questions, each is worth one point. This test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted.

"If you get three problems wrong, your points would be deducted to seven.

"Second rule, the pass-fail decision will be decided from your teams total points."

Chikako's eyes widened a bit. _Our total points, what if I mess up. Seto and Kei-sensei will be disappointed and Fuuta will kill me. Okay calm down, it'll be fine. I can do this!_

Sakura seemed to be confused and mad. "Your team's total points? What!"

"Shut up!" Ibiki yelled. "There is a reason for this, just shut up and listen. Now that you know, lets move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test, each action will cause you to lose two points.

"In other words there will be people who will be forced to leave this place without their tests being graded. Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves."

"We'll check you at any time." One examiner said.

Chikako swallowed. _Are they supposed to seem so scary?_

"You are all trying to become Chuunin." Ibiki continued. "If you are a ninja, act like a first-rate one. Also if anyone in a team gets a zero, all people on that team will fail."

Chikako sighed, trying to calm herself. _I never do good under this much pressure._

"The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the test begins. You have one hour for the exam. Begin!"

Chikako flipped her test over and read the first question, then the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth. They were hard.

_Oh my God. I'm going to fail, then Fuuta and Seto will fail and hate me. I have to focus...FOCUS! Breath and try again. If I can figure out at least one, I'll be okay._

She read the questions again. Her left eye began to twitch._ I don't understand any of it. I can't cheat, and if I got caught five times I fail...Wait, usually when your caught cheating you automatically fail, so why are they giving us five chances?_

She glanced at the examiners. They were watching everyone closely, as if anticipating them to cheat. Suddenly she remembered what Ibiki had said.

"_Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves."...It's like he wants us to cheat, but we have to do it carefully, so that we're not caught. That's it!_

She glanced at Seto, who was a few rows down, he was done with all of the problems already.

_It's only been Twenty minutes and he's already done!_ He looked back at her and winked, he had already figured it out and held up his hands.

She nodded and started to do hand signs. Horse, rabbit, ox-

'Thunk' Wide eyes glanced to her left. "Number 82!" One of the examiners had called and the man sitting to left of her, he was taken away, as well as his team mates. Chikako sighed and did the hand signs again. Horse, rabbit, ox, dog, rat. Her left fingers rapped around her middle and ring finger on her right hand, so her right pointer finger, pinkie, and thumb were pointing to Seto. It was her paper copy jutsu, it wasn't very powerful, but it let her see Seto's answers for about fifteen seconds.

Seto watched as his answered glowed a dim blue light then go back to normal, he smirked and looked at Fuuta. He was sitting next to the Rock Lee, who was using mirrors his teammate Tenten set up to show Lee the answers. Fuuta also used them to get the answers.

Seto rolled his eyes. _He didn't even find his own way to cheat._

Chikako watched as the answers appeared in a soft blue light on her paper. She quickly copied them. She smiled when she was done.

"Excuse me." Chikako looked to her right. The boy from the sand village had raised his hand.

"What is it?" One of the examiners asked.

The boy smirked. "I need to go to the bathroom." Chikako gave him a wide eyed look.

_He wants to go to the bathroom, the test is almost over._

The white eyed examiner got up and handcuffed the boys hands. "The rules say that we have to accompany you to the bathroom."

The boy just smiled. "That makes sense." Chikako shook her head and looked down at her finished test.

_I just have to get the final question right and I pass._ She looked at the clock.

The 45 minutes were up, it was time for the final question, and half the room was empty.

"Okay" Ibiki yelled, everyone looked at him. "I will now give the 10th problem! Yes, but before that, theres one thing I must say. There will be one special rule for this last question."

Chikako heard the door open and turned. The boy was coming back in.

Ibiki smirked. "Your lucky. Your puppet show didn't have to go to waste."

Chikako furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. _Puppet show?_

"Oh well, sit down" The boy glared and went back to his seat next the Chikako. He smirked at her , but she just turned her head and looked at Ibiki.

"I will now explain. This is...a hopeless rule. "First, you are going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not."

"Choose? So what happens if we don't take the tenth problem!" The blond sand-nin yelled.

"If you choose not to take it your points will be reduced to zero. In other words, you will fail. Your two teammates will fail along with you."

There were some cries of outrage, but Chikako stayed quiet and listened intently. "And here is the other rule. If you choose to take it and get it wrong, you will lose the privileged to take the Chuunin Exams forever!"

_What?_ Chikako's eyes were wide.

Kiba stood up outraged. "What kind of dumb rule is that! There should be those here who have taken the Chuunin Exam in the past!" Akamaru barked in argeement.

Ibiki started to laugh, it was disterbing. "You were unlucky. This year, I am the rule. That is why i gave you the option of quitting."

Kiba blanched, Ibiki continued. "Those who aren't condident can choose not to take it, and take the exam next year or the year after that.

"Let us begin. Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hands. After we confirm your numbers we will have you leave."

People started to raise their hands, but Chikako stayed seated. _If I raise my hand Seto and Fuuta will be mad, and I know I can do this._ She clenched her fists. Her eyes widened as she watched Naruto raise his hand.

_Naruto? _

She jumped as he slammed his hand on the table. "Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I'll take this problem. Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become Hokage no matter anyway! I'm not scared!"

Chikako smiled. _Leave it to Naruto to blow up like that._

Ibiki continued as if nothing occured. "I will ask one more time. This is the chose that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance."

I'm not going to take back my words." Naruto said. "That's my 'Way of the Ninja'."

Ibiki smirked. "Nice determination, then for the first exam, everyone here passes!

The room was in a shocked silence.

_Passed, but what about the tenth question? And the test?_

Sakura stood up. "Wait, what's the meaning of that? We pass already? What about the tenth question?"

Ibiki laughed and smiled. "There was no such thing to begin with or you can call the two-choice question the tenth question."

"What?"

"Hey!" Chikako looked over at the blond haired sand-nin, she looked annoyed and confused. "So what were those previous nine problems! It was all a waste!"

Ibiki looked away. "No it's not. Those nine questions accomplished their purpose. The purpose to test each individual's information gathering skills."

"Information gathering skills?" The blond asked confused.

"First, the tests purpose lies in the first rule, your pass-fail decision is based on your three person teams. By giving that idea, we have given you a unprecedented amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, yes, I was kind of sensing that in this test."

Ibiki continued. "But these problems cannot be solved by you Genins. So, most of the people here must have come to the conclusion..'I have to cheat to get points'. So in other words this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. So we snuck in two Chuunins who knew the answers to be the targets of cheating."

Naruto laughed nervously. "It was so obvious. It would be weird not to notice it. Right, Hinata?"

Chikako giggled quietly. _Naruto, you are not a good liar._

"But those who just cheated like a fool failed, of coarse. Why?" He took his head gear off, Chikako gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, Ibiki's head was cover with burn marks, screw holes, and cuts.

"Information can have greater value than life at time, and in missions and battlefields. Information is contested with the lives of people. The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a thrid person will not necessarily be accurate." He put the head cover back on. "Remember this, getting incorrect information can cause great damage to you teammates and village. So, we made you all gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those who were lacking in that field. That's what went on.

"But, I still can't agree to that last question. "The blond sand-nin said.

"But this tenth question was the main question of this First Exam" Ibiki explained.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Let me explain. The tenth question was a 'take or not take' chance. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice problem." He held up two fingers. "Those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you chose to take it and could not answer it, yourf right to take the exam would have been taken away forever. It was a very insincere problem.

"How about this two-choice problem. Let's assume that you've become a Chuuni. Your mission is to capture a secret document. The number of enemy ninjas, their abilities, and armaments are unknown. And there are many traps that the enemy ninja have set up. Now will you except the mission or not? Just because your life and the lives of your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions?

"The answer is...No. There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show courage to teammates when needed, and the ability to get through bad situations. That is what we look for in a Chuunin, a squad leader. Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation.

"Those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year and let their minds sway over an uncertain future. Fools who only carry a light determination like that have no right to become a Chuunin.

"That is what I believe. I am saying that you here who have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You can deal with the difficulties that you will face. You have broken through the entrance. The first exam of the Chuunin Selection ends now. I wish you luck." Ibiki finished with a smile.

Naruto jumped up. "Alright! Wish us luck! Alright! Alright! Yeah! Yeah!"

No one else had time to cheer, because right as Ibiki finished someone broke through the window and put up a big sign. It said-

'Second Examiner Mitarashi Anko is here!'

"Everybody, there's no time to be happy!" She yelled. "I am the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Let's go to the next exam!" Her hand shot into the air. "Follow me!"

Chikako's mouth fell open and she gave a nervous laugh. She watched as Ibiki came around the curtain.

"Grasp the atmosphere."

Anko paused and looked around. "70?" She looked at Ibiki. "Ibiki, you let 26 teams pass? The first exam must have been too soft."

"It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time." He answered.

Anko smirked and looked away. "Oh well, I'm going to make sure at least half of them fail the next exam. I'm getting excited." She addressed the rest of the people in the room. "I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask your Jounin teachers about the rally point and time.

"That is all. Dismissed."

* * *

The next day, after they got the location and time from Kei-sensei, Chikako, Seto, and Fuuta were standing in front of a fence. On the other side was a huge forest. 

"This place is giving me the creeps." Chikako whispered, she was ignored.

"This is where the Second Exam will take place, the 44th training area. Also known as the Forest of Death." Anko smirked and Chikako crossed her arms, uncomfortable.

"Forest of...Death?

Anko's smirked widened. "That's right and you will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death."

Naruto huffed and put his hands on his hips, mocking Anko. You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death. There's no point in trying to scare us like that! I'm not scared at all!"

"Really?" Anko asked in a sweet voice. "Well you sure are energetic." A kunai appeared in her hand and she threw it at Naruto, it flew past his cheek and cut it. Chikako gasped when she appeared behind Naruto.

"It's boys like you die the fastest. After spilling out that red blood I love all over the place.." She wiped some blood off, but before she could do anything she pulled out another kunai and turned, ready to strike. But no one was attacking, instead it was a Grass-nin returning her kunia, with his...tongue.

"Here's your knife." The Grass-nin said in a creepy voice.

Anko smiled. "Thank you, but don't stand behind me like that. That is, unless you want to die young."

The Grass-nin's tongue went back in his mouth. "Well, I get itchy when I see blood. Also, my precious hair was cut, so I got a little excited." He turned and walked back to his teammates. "I'm sorry."

Chikako became even more nervous and closed her eyes. _I don't think I'm ready for this, I'm not ready. I wish I was as brave as Choji or as strong as him._

Anko smirked and let Naruto go. "It looks like there are a lot hot-headed people here today. This is going to be interesting." She walked back over to the fence and turned to face everyone. "Before we start the Second Exam, I'm going to pass out these to everyone." She pulled out a stack of papers and showed them all. She was holding consent forms.

"These are consent forms. Those taking the exam must sign these."

"Why?" Naruto asked, but Chikako understood.

Her hands were trembling. "So they won't be held responsible when someone dies." She said out loud. Seto and Fuuta looked at her surprised, and so did some others. Anko smirked.

"Right, now, I will begin the explanation of the Second Exam. To be concise, you will all go through an extreme survival match." She gave the forms to Naruto, who took one and handed the stack to someone else. When Chikako got it she didn't even look at it.

"Now" Anko unrolled a map. "I will explain the training fields geological features. The 44th training area is a circular region surrounded by 44 locked gate entrances. There is a river, a forest, and a tower in the middle. The tower is approximately 10 km away from the gates. Inside this limited space, you will have to go through a certain survival program.

"The program consists of.." She rolled the map up and took out two scrolls. "a competition where anything goes over these scrolls."

"Scrolls?"

"Yes." She showed both. One said heaven, the other earth. "The Scroll of Heaven, and the Scroll of Earth. You will fight over these scrolls."

She stood up straight. "26 team in total passes the First Exam. Half of those teams will get the Scroll of Heaven. The other will get the Scroll of Earth. Each team will get one of these scrolls. Simply, you have to fight over these."

"And? What's needed to pass?" Sasuke asked.

"Bring the Scrolls of Heaven and Earth to the tower with your teammates." Anko answered.

"In other words, 13 teams, half the people, will get their scroll stolen and fail." Sakura stated.

Anko nodded. "But it need to be done within the time limit. This Second Exam has a limit of 120 hours or exactly five days."

"Five days!" Ino shouted.

"What about food!" Choji and Chikako said at the same time.

"Scrounge it up yourself. The forest is a treasure box of nature. There should be plenty of food."

"However." Kabuto added. "There are a lot of man-eating beasts, poison bugs, and poisonous plants."

Chikako's face fell and Choji muttered a quiet "Oh no"

Ino looked at him. "Stupid that's why it's called survival." Chikako glared at Ino, saying she was stupid was one thing, but she didn't like it when they called Choji stupid.

She looked at Neji Huuyga when he talked. "Also, it's not possible for 13 teams, 39 people, to pass."

"As time passes you are required to move more. So, the time to rest your body becomes shorter." Lee smiled. "This seems quite rough."

"And we're surrounded by enemies. We won't be able to sleep in peace." Sasuke added.

"People will get hurt in the process of fighting over scrolls." Anko said. "And those who can not bear this program's strictness will emerge as well."

Shikamaru raised his hand half-heartily. "Excuse me, can we quit in between?" He asked and Chikako smiled shacking her head.

_Shikamaru, why are you so lazy?_

"As a rule, you are not allowed to give up during the Exam." She smirked. "You will spend five days in the Forest."

Shikamaru crossed his arms. "Just as I thought...how troublesome."

Anko got a bored look on her face. "While we're on this topic, here are the conditions that will tail you." She held up a finger. "First, a team that can not bring both scrolls to the tower with three teammates will fail." She held up a second finger.

"Second, a team that loses a teammate or produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail. Also just as a note, you are not allowed to look inside the scrolls until you reach the tower."

"What happens if you look?" Fuuta asked.

"That's a surprise you'll see when you look at it." Anko answered in a mocking voice. "If you become a Chuunin, you will be handling top secret documents. It's to determine your reliability. That is all for the explanations. We will exchange three consent forms for one scroll at the hut and after picking your gate entrance everyone will begin at the same time."

Anko sighed. "Here's a last piece of advice...Don't Die!"

Chikako closed her eyes, determined. She quickly looked over the form, before signing it. She handed it to Fuuta. "Here, Fuuta, take it before i change my mind. I want to find Choji before we start." He took it and she walked away.

She found Shikamaru and Choji watching Ino and Sakura fighting. She stopped next to Choji and watched also, they didn't see her yet.

"Oh my, It's you, shiny wide-forehead girl. I thought you went home. I didn't expect you to be here."

Sakura looked up and smirked. "Oh my, it's you, ugly Ino-pig girl. I have to go on a survival mission with Sasuke for five days. There's no way I would go home." She said mockingly.

Ino glared and walked closer to Sakura. They both glared at each other.

"Forehead!"

"Ugly!"

"Forehead!"

"Ugly!"

Forehead! Forehead! Forehead! Forehead!"

"Ugly! Ugly! Ugly! Ugly! Ugly!"

"Sakura, you can't get through this! Just go home for your own sake!" Ino yelled.

"Same to you!" Sakura yelled back. They both glared at each other, before turning away from each other and walking away.

"Hey, why do those to hate each other so much?" Choji asked Shikamaru, still not noticing Chikako.

Shikamaru sighed. "I don't know such a troublesome thing."

Chikako giggled. Both Shikamaru and Choji jumped. "Chikako!" Choji yelled. "Don't do that!"

Chikako smiled. "Sorry Choji, Shikamaru. I was just coming over to say good luck. Didn't mean to scare you guys."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "We weren't scared, just surprised. Like most people are when snuck up on."

Chikako blushed. "Right, sorry."

"Chikako, did you turn that form in yet?" Choji asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I gave it to Fuuta to turn in, Why?"

Choji shrugged. "I was hoping that you would change your mind. You might get hurt, or worse."

Chikako crossed her arms. "So you think I can't do it. Choji, I haven't been training so hard just to run when something gets hard. And you have just as much as everyone else to get hurt."

He sighed. "Fine, whatever. But just don't get hurt." he took out another bag of chips. Chikako smiled and hugged him. He blushed with embarrassment, he glanced at Shikamaru, who was smirking.

"Okay, enough with the hugging. I'm going to find Ino, come on Shikamaru." Choji said turning and eating his chips.

"Acctually, Shikamaru, can I talk to you." Shikamaru stopped, but so did Choji. Chikako gave him a look. "_Alone._"

Choji narrowed his eye, but soon left. Chikako shifted uncomfortable. "Shikamaru I...wanted to...apologize. You've probably noticed that I've been-"

"Avoiding me? No I didn't noticed. Or that you would run away when I was near." Shikamaru filled in for her.

She blushed. "Yes, well there's a reason for that. I'm sorry."

"What reason would there be to avoid me?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets bored.

"Well, it's just that I was upset about what someone said. Then I ran into you, which made me more upset, because I really likey- I mean...I...I'm sorry...I don't really want to tell you the reason, but I'm sorry for avoiding you and also for running into you that day and oorrmmm."

Shikamaru had placed a hand over her mouth. "Okay, I get it, your sorry. I really don't care as long as you stop acting so weird." He removed his hand and Chikako frowned.

_Weird?_

She looked down. "Right, I'll stop acting weird." She turned to walk away, but Shikamaru sighed and grabbed her wrist.

"See, your doing again, being too sensitive. Taking everything some says to heart, and getting upset. You shouldn't care what other people say, only what you think is right." Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

Chikako blinked and looked at Shikamaru. She smiled and looked at his hand, that was still holding her wrist. He quickly let go.

She crossed her arms, embarrassed. "Thanks Shikamaru." She turned to leave, but stopped and walked back over to Shikamaru.

"Good luck, Shikamaru, with the exam. Stay safe." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She stepped back and shyly smiled.

Shikamaru froze, eyes wide. When he didn't say anything she blushed and walked away.

Shikamaru's cheeks tinted pink and he touched his cheek. _She just keeps getting weirder. What was that about?_

As Chikako walked away her face became redder and redder._ Why did I do that! _

When she reached Seto and Fuuta they looked at her strangely, she just shook her head and sat down.

Soon the curtain around the hut was moved a little and an examiner pocked his head out. "It's time to trade your form for a scroll."

Fuuta, Chikako, and Seto stood up, and got in line. Once up front and in the booth, Fuuta handed in the three signed forms and was given an Earth Scroll. The walked out of the hut and past three Rain-nin.

Chikako noticed that Fuuta was getting glares from them.

"Fuuta, why are those people glaring at you?" Chikako asked when they reached their gate.

He looked at where she was pointing, when he saw the Rain-nin his eyes flashed with a bit of sadness and anger. "They're no one, forget it."

"But-"

"Chikako" Seto interrupted. "Why don't you carry the scroll."

"Huh?" Was her intelligent response. She shook her head. "I mean why, I'm the weakest here, it'll be easier to take from me."

Fuuta rolled his eyes and shoved the Earth Scroll into Chikako's pouch before anyone saw. "Just take the damn scroll, and quit saying crap like that, unless that's really what you think of yourself. Is it?"

Chikako shook her head, she turned to look at Anko when she yelled.

"If you have received a scroll follow the person in charge to your designated gate. We will begin in 30 minutes!

"Thank you Fuuta." Chikako whispered, he ignored her but she grabbed his arm and smiled at him. She didn't see both Shikamaru and Kiba glare at Fuuta.

Fuuta shook her off and crossed his arms. His cheeks were tinted red. Seto snickered quietly, before following one of the examiners, Chikako and Fuuta right behind him. They stopped at gate 25, the examiner stood in front of the locks. After a while he took them off and stood up straight again, waiting for the signal to open them.

As the 30 minutes passed and Chikako, Seto, and Fuuto were all silent. Anko looked up fromher watch.

"We will now begin the Second Chuunin Exam!" Anko yelled.

* * *

**A/N WOOOOOOOOOO, another chapter done. Please tell me what you think, hopefully more people will review**  



	7. Second Exam

_**Chapter 7**_

When the gate opened Team 9 ran into the trees. They found a spot to stop and make a plan after about five minutes of running.

"Alright," Seto started. "We should think of a plan that will get us the right scroll and to the tower with little, to no injuries."

"And how are we going to do that?" Fuuta asked.

"We set up traps. Once someone gets caught we take their scrolls and get to the tower." Seto explained.

"What happens if we get separated?" Chikako asked.

"Hopefully we don't get separated, but if we do we do, this spot will be our base." Seto said.

Chikako nodded. "But how will we know that this is the spot?"

Fuuta rolled his eyes and took out a kunia. He walked over to the closest tree and carved a large X on it. "There, hopefully you'll be able to find that?"

Chikako nodded.

"Alright, we'll each set up a trap. Meet back here when your done." Fuuta and Chikako nodded. All three jumped in different directions.

* * *

Seto sighed. "It's been a long time." 

Fuuta sighed annoyed. "I knew she would do something to mess up. We shouldn't have given here the scroll."

Both Seto and Fuuta had finished making their traps and had returned, but Chikako had yet to return. Ten minutes had already passes since they got back.

Seto smirked. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who told her not to doubt herself and put the scroll in her bag. You must really be starting to care for her. Not that I blame you, she's grown on me as well, a little sister of sorts."

Fuuta glared. "Isn't she older than you?" Seto shrugged.

Fuuta rolled his eyes, silently agreeing about the sister comment,

and started pacing. "Damnit! She probably got lost or captured. She lost the scroll or-"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seto stood up and Fuuta stopped pacing. "That sounded like-"

"Chikako!" Both ran toward the scream.

* * *

Chikako just finished setting up her trap. She put explosion tags around the area, that had strings attached to them. So if someone walked over them they'd go off. It would then force them into the clearing and they would fall into a pit that was covered by an illusion. 

She smiled, It was simple, but it would work.

"Awww, what's this, a little leaf-nin all alone? I wonder where her teammates are? What do you think Mien?" Chikako turned and spotted the three Rain-nin that Kabuto had pointed out and that had seemed to know Fuuta, they were standing in on a branch.

The one addressed as Mien smirked. "Isn't she Muriki Fuuta's teammate. How lucky for us to come across her. Oh and it also seems like she has their scroll. How foolish of him to give it to such a weak girl. What should we do with her Genzu?"

The other Rain-nin, Genzu, took out a kunai. "I have a few ideas, what about you, Fong, got any good torture ideas we could us."

Chikako was scared, but didn't show it. "Don't think you can intimidate me. I'm not as weak as you think!" She yelled up at them, but they just laughed.

"Isn't that cute Phong, Genzu, she's trying to be brave. That's not something you want to do little girl. So just give us your scroll and tell us where Muriki Fuuta is." Mien said.

Chikako stood her ground. "What do you want with Fuuta!"

Mien, Genzu, and Phong jump down from the tree they were in. "Let's just say we have a little unfinished business with him. But it's none of your concern. Now I'll tell you again, give me your scroll and tell us where Muriki is and you can live." Phong threatened, she seemed to the leader..

Chikako shook her head. "No."

Mien glared and stepped forward. "Don't be stupid girl."

"Mien look out!" Genzu yelled.

He turned his head. His foot had stepped on one of Chikako's strings. "Wha-?" His eyes widened, the explosive went off. Genzu and Fong took cover and Mien was launched into the clearing, right onto one of the pits.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chikako's eyes were wide. _It worked._

"Mien!" Genzu was about to jump after him, but Phong stopped him.

"I expected better of you Genzu. Mien has always been to hasty, but you..." Phong scolded shacking her head.

"What?" Genza asked. Phong looked down and Genzu followed her gaze, his foot was just about to step on another string.

"That trick won't work again girl!" Fong yelled looking back at Chikako. She had a kunai out. What they couldn't see was that she was surrounded by deep holes.

Phong smirked. "I told you, that trick won't work again." She threw five kunai, each went through an illusion. Each disappeared and Chikako swallowed nervously.

Chikako held the kunai out in front of her, waiting. Phong smirked. "Go ahead Genzu, get Mien. I can handle this one. After she's gone we'll get the scroll and find Muriki Fuuta."

Genzu nodded and jumped to the ground. He took the umbrella off his back and jumped into the pit. Phong smirked and also took the umbrella off her back. She jumped into the air and opened it, sharp pins made their way toward Chikako as Phong landed on the ground.

She watched happily as they pins hit their target, but frowned when Chikako was replaced with a log. Phong looked around surprised. Chikako took this opportunity to jump out of her hiding place, straight at Phong.

She tackled her, but she easily threw her off. Chikako had given Phong a shallow cut on the neck with her kunai.

She quickly got up and faced her. Phong glared. "You'll pay for that." She got up, but before she could do anything, two blurs landed beside Chikako.

"Fuuta, Seto!" She said surprised and relieved. Fuuta was holding two kunai and Seto was in a fighting stance.

"Chikako, are you hurt? We heard a scream." Seto asked.

Chikako shook her head. "I'm fine, that was Mien, one of the Rain-nin. He fell into one of my traps. The other one, Genzu, is going to get him. He'll be back at any moment. That's-" Fuuta interrupted.

"Phong."

Phong smirked. "Hello little brother, long time no see."

Chikako's eyes widened. "Brother?" She asked confused.

"Half-brother." Fuuta snapped.

"Yes and I'll make sure I have no brother by the end of this Exam." Phong snapped.

Fuuta growled and ran at her. Chikako took a step forward, but Seto put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her."

"This is his fight. If it seems that he'll need our help we'll step in." Seto explained.

"But why are they fighting, they're brother and sister, aren't they?" Chikako asked.

Seto sighed and watched as Fuuta and Phong fight with equal skill. "Not all siblings are like you and Choji, Chikako. Fuuta has always hated his sister."

She bit her lip. "Why is Phong from the Village of the Rain and Fuuta Konoha? And why does he hate her?"

"Fuuta used to live in the Village of the Rain, with his mother, father, and sister. Phong and Fuuta had the same father, but Phong had a different mother. When her father, Fuura, married Fuuta's mother, Ami, she was furious."

"Why?" Chikako asked.

"Because Phong's real mother died three months earlier. She thought it was too soon for her father to find someone to replace her mother. She was 6 then, Fuuta was born a year later. When she turned 16 she had had enough of Ami trying to be her mother. So she killed her and then her father. She tried to kill Fuuta, but he go away, and was rescued by the ninja of the village. He was sent to live with his uncle here in Konoha." Seto answered.

"But why wasn't Phong kicked out of her village?" She asked confused.

"Because," Seto said. "Phong didn't get caught, and no one believed Fuuta. It seems that Phong won't be happy until Fuuta is dead, and has become a Chuunin. Now where did you say that those two other teammates were?" He asked.

Chikako looked away from the fighting siblings. "One fell into the pit I made, the other went to get him."

Seto nodded. "Which hole?"

Chikako pointed to the one farthest the the right. Seto walked over to it and looked down. "How deep is it?"

Chikako shrugged. "About 5 feet deep, 7 feet wide."

Seto looked at her surprised. "But why have they been down there so long?"

Chikako blushed. "I used one of the Genjutsus you taught me, they probably think that they're still falling, but really they're already at the bottom. It'll wear off in a couple minutes though." Seto frowned.

"Well I'll just have to fix that." His arms shot out and his hands hovered over the hole. He closed his eyes.

Chikako watched as a smile slowly formed onto his face. She shuddered, that smile wasn't a happy one, it was a cruel and merciless one. He crossed his arms, making them form an X, them brought them to his chest. His eyes shot open, but instead of his normal blue, they were black. His arms went out again, but he did a few hand signs and brought his hands to the ground. There was a silence, until-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chikako's eyes were wide. "What did you do?" she asked quietly.

Seto stood up. "Just making sure they won't finish the exam." He walked back over to where Fuuta was fighting. Chikako followed.

"But if one of them had the scroll?"

Seto didn't turn. "They didn't."

"But how do you know!" Chikako yelled. Seto turned and his eyes turned black, Chikako stifled a gasp.

"I could see it." His eyes turned back to their original blue. He smiled softly.

"You did a good job Chikako, considering that Genjutus isn't your strong point. Now lets go check on Fuuta."

Chikako nodded and followed. "Okay."

Fuuta and Phong were still fighting, both looked tired. Phong was using her umbrella to bloke, then water Jutsu to attack. Fuuta was just fighting as hard as her could. He was getting angrier as Phong continued to taunt him.

"Is that the best you can do little Fuuta, even your mother put up a better fight. You should have been there when she started to beg for her life. I just laughed and stabbed her through the heart. Father found her and cried, it took the opportunity to kill him while his back was turned." She laughed, Chikako had tears in her eyes. The tears Fuuta wouldn't cry.

"You horrible person! How could you do that to your own FATHER! How could you be so much of a coward not to even face him! What kind of person would kill another while they morned the one they loved!" She yelled.

Phong glared at her. "Don't say things you will soon regret girl. It is none of you concern how and who I kill."

Chikako hands became fists, she was shaking. She opened her mouth.

"STAY OUT OF THIS CHIKAKO!" Fuuta yelled. She looked at him, surprised.

He was trembling with anger, but it wasn't focused on her, no, he was glaring at Phong.

Chikako's mouth shut and she looked down. _If I'm angry about what Phong said, I can't imagine how Fuuta is feeling._

"What's the matter Fuuta? Are you upset to hear about how they died? I could tell you more. How their screams sounded, what it felt like to watch the life slowly drain away from them." Phong didn't notice the roots that started to wrap around her.

Fuuta glared. "SHUT UP!" he ran at her, fast. Phong smirked and jumped, or tried to jump. She looked at her feet with wide eyes. She looked back up at Fuuta with a little fear in her eyes. She blocked the best she could, but it was hard since she couldn't move her legs. Fuuta smirked and made three clones, each attacking her at the same time. After a hard kick to the head Phong fell unconscious, Fuuta went in for the fatal blow.

"Fuuta wait!" Chikako yelled.

He paused. "What! Why shouldn't I kill her! After what she did!"

Chikako walked over to him."If you kill her you'll be just as bad as her. Don't do it Fuuta, not while she's unconscious."

Fuuta looked at Phong, then back at Chikako. He sighed and put his kunai back in his weapons pouch, his clones disappeared. "Fine." He walked over to Seto and Chikako ran over to Phong and searched her. She soon found the scroll.

"Yes!" She jumped up.

"What?" Fuuta asked irritated.

"It's a Heaven Scroll, just what we needed." She put it in her pouch, next to the Earth Scroll, then started to drag Fong over to the pit her two teammates were in.

"What are you doing? I thought you said not to do anything to that bitch." Fuuta yelled, mad that she could hurt Phong, but he couldn't.

Chikako rolled her eyes and pushed Fong into the hole. "No I said not to kill me. I didn't say anything about not throwing her in a pit with her two teammates. Now lets get to the tower, hopefully we can avoid all the other teams." She smirked the best smirk she could muster.

Seto let out a laugh. "You really must be rubbing off on her Fuuta, the Chikako I know would never smirk like that."

Chikako rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Oh and now she's rolling her eyes and standing like you, I'm shocked."

Fuuta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He blinked and quickly uncrossed them. Chikako and Fuuta glared at Seto, and started running in the direction of the tower.

"And now she's glaring at me like you do!"

Chikako smiled and laughed a bit. Both Fuuta and Seto smirked and Seto followed after them.

_She really is coming out of her shell and she doesn't even notice._ Seto thought with a smile.

* * *

They arrived at the tower about 4 and a half days later, they had some run ins with enemy ninja along the way, and had to get another earth scroll. Fuuta was still glaring at Seto, who had dropped the scroll and didn't notice. 

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't notice that I had dropped it. We're still have half a day to spare, so it's no big deal." Seto said holding up his hands.

Fuuta lifted his fist threateningly, Chikako grabbed his fist. "Fuuta, just forget it. We made it in time and we have both scrolls, lets go in."

Fuuta sighed and nodded. Seto opened the door, breaking the seal. They walked in and looked around the empty room.

"Now what?" Chikako asked.

Seto took out both scrolls. "Now, I think it's time to open the scrolls." He handed the Earth Scroll to Fuuta. Chikako backed up a bit.

They opened the scrolls at the same time. They stared at them confused when nothing happened. Suddenly smoke started to come out of the scrolls.

"It's a summoner, hurry get rid of it, Fuuta!" Seto and Fuuta threw the scrolls. They landed on the floor in front of them and more smoke appeared. You could see the silhouette of someone in the smoke. They waited with batted breath.

The smoke cleared and one of the Chuunin examiners was standing there.

"Who are you?" Chikako asked confused.

"Yes, and why did you arrive through a summoning?" Seto added.

"I am a Chuunin, here to welcome the examinees at the end the Second Exam, which would be you. I am also here to pass on a message."

"A...message?" Chikako repeated.

The examiner smirked and checked his watch. He closed it and looked back at the three ninjas before him. "Congratulations for passing the Second Exam."

Chikako's mouth dropped open, she suddenly smiled and sat down exhausted.

"Now there is one more thing that needs explaining, you see the text on the wall?" The examiner pointed to it.

Chikako looked up, she hadn't noticed it. " 'If you open both Heaven and Earth Scrolls, dangerous paths become safe ones. This is the secret of...something something... It shall lead you on your way.' What does it mean, not all of the parts are there?"

The Chuunin looked at it. "This is the principle the Hokage wrote that you should keep in mind as a Chuunin. The Heaven in the text represents the head of a person and Earth represents the body. If you don't have Heaven, gain more knowledge, and if you don't possess Earth, train harder. When you possess both heaven and Earth, dangerous mission will become safer."

"What about the missing letters?" Fuuta asked.

The Chunnin smiled. "It's the letter that symbolizes a Chuunin. The human letter that was on the scrolls goes there. Never forget that Chuunin principle, and go to the next step. Now, follow me." He turned and walked out the door Seto, Chikako, and Fuuta quickly followed.

* * *

**Shikamaru-3**

**Kiba-1**

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive 


	8. Preliminary Rounds:::First Match

_**Chapter 8:::Preliminary Rounds-First Match**_

* * *

When Chikako saw Choji she hugged him, be blushed. "Oh Choji you passed too, yay!"

Ino snickered and Choji pushed Chikako off. "Get off Chikako." Chikako smiled. She got back in line with her team and looked around. To her dismay she saw that Phong and her team were there too, making a grand total of 9 teams.

She taped Fuuta on the shoulder. When he looked at her, she pointed at the Rain-nin.

He glared at them. "I know I saw them when we first walked. I told you we should have killed them, but no. You wanted to leave them in that pit."

Chikako looked down. "I...just didn't want you to kill."

He looked at her and his eyes softened a little. "When we get harder missions killing may be an obligation. If you try to be fair and kind all the time, it will get you killed."

She swallowed. "I...I don't know if I'll be able to...kill." She whispered.

Fuuta turned. "Then you shouldn't have become a ninja."

Chikako looked down and crossed her arms. She looked up when Anko spoke.

"First off congratulations on passing the Second exam."

Choji put a hand on his stomach. "I'm hungry."

Chikako wordlessly took out a bag of chips and handed it to Choji. Who took it happily and began to eat.

"There's still this many people left?" Shikamaru muttered. "How troublesome."

Ino looked over at Sasuke. "Sasuke's team passed too."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Of coarse. We went through a lot of trouble helping them. Our efforts would've gone to waste if they didn't."

"Why did you need to help Sasuke?" Chikako asked.

"Sasuke didn't need our help." Ino snapped. "It was Forehead girl! Sasuke would never need anyones help, he's the greatest."

Chikako just gave her a blank look. "Everyone needs help at one point."

Ino wasn't sure what to say so she just turned back around. Shikamaru and Choji were looking at Chikako in confusion.

"We will now have an explanation of the Third exam from Hokage-sama." Anko yelled into her microphone. "Everyone listen well!" She turned to the Hokage and bowed her head a bit. "Hokage-sama, please do the honors."

The Hokage nodded and step forward clearing his throat. "The Third exam will begin. But before the explanation there's one thing I want to make clear to you all. It's about the true purpose of the exam."

_True purpose?_ Chikako thought confused.

"Why we do a joint examination with the allied nations." The Hokage continued. "'To maintain good relations with the allied nations' and 'heighten the level of the ninja.' Do not let those reasons deceive you. This "exam", so to speak, is" He paused and took his pipe out of his mouth. "..the epitome of war between the allied nations"

Chikako furrowed her eyebrow. _What?_

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"If we go back through history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over again. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That is the beginning of the Chuunin Selection Exam." The Hokage finished.

"Why do we have to do that? We're not doing this to select Chuunins?" Naruto asked loudly. Chikako nodded in agreement.

"Yes this Exam does examine those worthy of the Chuunin title. But, on the other hand, it's also a place where ninja can fight and carry their country's dignity. In this Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests. And feudal lord from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see you in battles!

"If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. And at the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and passes excellent military power to the adjacent countries. In other words, they can put foreign pressure on them."

"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?" Kiba asked rudely.

"A countries power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in life-or-death battle. This Exam is also a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chuunin Exam because of it." The Hokage said loudly.

"But why do you say to promote good relations?" Chikako yelled.

"I told you in the beginning not to get it confused with that." The Hokage said annoyed. "The customary of showing one's life and fighting to maintain balance...That is the good relation in the world of the ninja. This is a life-or-death battle for your dream and village's dignity."

Naruto smirked and crossed his arms. "I understand now."

"I don't care" Chikako looked over at the red-haired Sand-nin. She'd never heard him talk before, his voice was scary. She saw Akamaru tremble in fear.

"Tell us the details of this life-or-death exam." The Sand-nin said glaring.

The Hokage nodded and held up a fist. "Then I will now begin the explanation of the Third Exam, but..." The Hokage started coughing and a Chuunin appeared kneeling before him.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama." He said with his head bowed. "I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge, will explain."

"Please do." said the Hokage.

Hayate nodded and stood up, but didn't turn. "Everyone, it's nice to meet you." He turned his head and Chikako saw bangs under his eyes and he looked pale.

"Everyone, before the Third Exam," He coughed. "There's something I want you to do..." He went into a small coughing fit. When he stopped he turned and faced then. "Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advance to the Third Exam's main battle."

Chikako's eyes widened. "What?"

"Preliminary matches? What do you mean?" Shikamaru yelled.

"Sensei, I don't understand what you mean by preliminary matches. Why can't we just start the Third Exam with the remaining examinees?" Sakura asked.

"Because there are too many examinees left." Seto said crossing his arms.

Hayata nodded. "Yes, maybe the First and Second Exam were too easy, I don't know. According to the Chuunin regulations, we must decrease the number of participants for the Third Exam. As previously mentioned by Hokage-sama, there are many guests for the Third Exam so we cannot just have a lot of matches. We are limited on time as well. So those who aren't feeling well..." He started coughing loudly.

_Talk about not feeling well_ Chikako thought.

Hayata stopped. "Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation, please let me know. The preliminary matches will begin immediately."

"Immediately?!" Kiba yelled outraged.

"But we just got done with through the Second Exam." Ino and Chikako muttered.

"How troublesome."

"What?" Choji said shocked. "What about my meal?"

"I forgot to mention this." Hayate continued. "But you will have one-on-one matches from here on out. So please withdraw if you wish."

Fuuta's hands became fists, Seto's lips became a thin line and Chikako crossed her arms. Seto turned his head and looked at a fearful Chikako. "You can quit if you don't want to fight by yourself."

Chikako looked up at him, face blank. "No, I want to fight."

He nodded and turned back around. Fuuta narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"To prove that I don't need as much help as you think. To prove that I'm strong."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her. Choji did. "Chikako, what if you get hurt? Maybe you should quit."

Chikako glared at him. "Back off Choji!" Choji looked taken aback and Shikamaru's eyebrows raised. Fuuta smirked and turned back around.

Chikako looked to her right when someone raised their hand. It was Kabuto.

"What?"

Kabuto just smiled. "I'll quit."

Hayata looked at him then his clipboard. "Lets see. You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto? You may leave then."

Kabuto nodded. "Yes." He turned to leave.

"Kabuto, why are you quitting? Why?!" Naruto yelled.

Kabuto looked at Naruto apologetically. "I'm sorry Naruto, but my body is completely worn out already. Even before the First Exam, after my quarrel with the Sound guys, I couldn't hear anything in my left ear. I can't fight right away, especially if it's a life or death battle."

Naruto looked away and Kabuto walked away with a wave after exchanging words with his team. Chikako looked back over at Hayate as he cleared his throat, or just coughed.

"May I assume there are no more people who wish to retire? Then, let's begin the preliminary matches. It will be a one-on-one match. In other words, it will be like real combat. Now that we have 26 people, we will have 13 matches. And the winners will be able to advance to the Third Exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person dies or is knocked out or admits defeat. If you do not want to die, please give up immediately. However if I judge that the match is over, I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths.

"The thing that will hold your destiny..." He looked at Anko, who nodded and spoke into her microphone.

"Open it." One of the blue slots on the wall opened and reveled a black screen.

"Will be this." Hayate motioned to the screen. "This electric bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match."

Chikako watched the named change with batted breath. It finally stopped and she let out a sigh of relief.

_It's not me...yet_

It was, Akadou Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke

"Those whose names were displayed, step up." Sasuke and Yoroi walked to the front of the groups and faced each other.

"The first match's fighters are Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Are there any objections?"

"No!" Sasuke said.

Hayate sighed. "We will now begin the first match. Everyone other than the two fighters, please move up there." He motioned to the sideline stages and Chikako and her team moved to the right side with the other leaf village fighters. The Sand, Sound, and Rain-nin moved to the left side.

Kei-sensei appeared in front of them and smiled. Chikako and Seto smiled back, but Fuuta just crossed his arms.

"Congratulations, I'm so relieved you three passed."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "You doubted us?"

Kei-sensei shook his head. "No, only a little worried, about your teamwork mostly, but I can see you all did fine. Hardly a scratch on any of you."

Fuuta scowled. "We'd have even less scratches and opponents if Seto and Chikako were smarter."

Both of Kei-sensei's eyebrows rose and he looked at Seto and Chikao. Seto just rolled his eyes and Chikako crossed her arms uncomfortable.

"Okkkkkaaaayyyyy, lets watch the first match shall we?" Kei-sensei muttered.

Chikako looked down at Sasuke and Yoroi. "Sasuke keeps holding his neck, what's wrong with him Kei-sensei?"

Kei-sensei's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. "I'm not sure, but I have an idea."

Fuuta looked up at him. "And what's that?"

Kei-sensei's serious look disappeared and he smiled at them. "It's nothing that concerns you three."

Chikako sighed and walked over to Choji. She passed Kiba and flashed him a small smile. He grinned back and gave a thumbs up. He didn't looked worried at all.

_Lucky him_

She stopped next to Choji and leaned against the railing. No one said anything, they were all watching the three people below them. Chikako didn't notice that Seto and Fuuta had followed her until they were standing right next to her. Kai-sensei leaned against the wall next to Asuma-sensei.

Chikako glanced back at Shikamaru. He looked like this was the last place he wanted to be. She smiled a little and looked back down at the people below them.

"Begin" Hayate said looking at both Sasuke and Yoroi.

Yoroi's hands formed a seal and his left reached into his weapons pouch, his right hand began to glow blue. Sasuke took out a kunai and got into a defensive position.

Yoroi threw three shuriken. Sasuke quickly blocked the shuriken with his kunai and they flew back at Yoroi. Chikako watched confused as Sasuke fell in pain.

Yoroi used this to his advantage and went to punch Sasuke while he was down. Sasuke rolled out of the way. He stuck his kunai into the ground and used it as a leverage to kick and pin Yoroi down. Yoroi went to punch him, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist tightly.

"He did it!" Naruto yelled excited, but the excitement faded when Yoroi's hand started to glow blue again and he grabbed Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his hands started shaking. He let go of Yoroi's wrist and Yoroi hit Sasuke on the chest making him let Yoroi out of his hold. Yoroi jumped away from Sasuke, who was laying on the ground holding his chest painfully.

Yoroi ran at Sasuke, hand glowing blue. Sasuke sat up as fast as he could, but Yorio was faster. He grabbed Sasuke's head with his glowing hand and held him down. Sasuke futilely tried to get him to let go, but his strength looked to be leaving him, his arm fell limply to his side.

Seconds passed and Sasuke was struggling, but suddenly his eyes narrowed and his hand became a fist.

"Get off!" He kicked Yoroi off and quickly stood up.

Yoroi got up and held up his hand, it was blue again. He said something Chikako couldn't hear and ran at Sasuke, attacking. Sasuke dodged, stumbling a bit, and tried to kick Yoroi, but he dodged and jumped away. Sasuke was panting.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled annoyed. "You call yourself Uchiha Sasuke with that?! Stop acting like an idiot! Get serious!"

Sasuke looked back at Naruto and Yoroi ran at him as he did, attacking. Sasuke dodged every attack and disappeared. Chikako's eyes widened.

Sasuke reappeared under him and kicked him in the chin, sending Yoroi flying. Sasuke got on all fours and jumped up appearing under Yoroi, pointing his fingers at his back. He paused, which confused Chikako, until she saw his neck.

_What is that?_ She squinted her eyes trying to get a better look, but the markings started to disappear. When they did Sasuke turned Yoroi and tried to kick him, but Yoroi blocked.

"Not good enough." Yoroi said.

Sasuke ignored him and faked a kick that Yoroi tried to block, but hit him in the neck instead. Then while Yoroi was falling Sasuke hit him in the chest and flipped mid air kicking him, slamming him into the ground.

"Lion Combo!"

Both fighters fell, both seemingly knocked out. Suddenly Sasuke stood up, panting hard. He wiped the blood off his chin with his sleeve.

"I will stop this match now." Said Hayate kneeling next to Yoroi. He stood up and gestured toward Sasuke. "The first match winner is Uchiha Sasuke. This means he passes the preliminary round."

"Yes!" Naruto shouted happily throwing a fist in the air.

Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to lie down, but Kakashi appeared behind him keeping him steady with his knee.

"You did okay." He said while reading his book. Sasuke looked at him and smirked.

"Sasuke! You won in such an idiotic way!" Naruto yelled. "You're all worn out! Idiot!"

"Ahh!" Ino squealed. "Sasuke's so cool."

Chikako nodded. "Do you think he planned that?" She asked no one particular.

"Of coarse he did! I knew all along that he was going to win, no one can beat Sasuke!" Ino said happily. Chikako just nodded again.

"I'm hungry." Choji muttered.

Chikako gave him another bag of chip. "Don't eat so fast Choji, you'll get sick and I don't have any more bags of chips left."

Choji ignored her and ate the chips. She rolled her eyes and looked at Fuuta. "Who do you think is next?"

"Well maybe if you wait you'll see." He snapped.

Chikako blushed and nodded. "Right." She looked down at Hayate missing Shikamaru glare at Fuuta, but Ino saw and she smiled a sly smile.

Hayate walked into the middle of the room below them. "Now we will begin the next match."

Everyone looked at the black screen. Names started to shuffle. Finally two stopped.

Muriki Phong

vs.

Akimichi Chikako

Squad 9's eyes widened. Chikako put a hand over her mouth.

* * *

**A/N Oh the suspense, the drama! I know you all want to read about this fight, then you have to review. There should be more than 8.**

**I hope you like my story and remember the more reviews the faster I'll update.**

**READ & REVIEW**

**LadySoftball**


	9. Fights and Flowers

_**Chapter 9:::Fights and Flowers**_

Phong smirked and jumped into the the fighting arena. Chikako closed her eyes for a second and sighed. She opened them and walked toward the stairs. Before she got far Fuuta grabbed her arm.

"Don't hesitate to strike. Phong will take no pity. If it gets too hard quit."

Chikako nodded and continued to walk. Choji wished her good luck; she just gave him a small smile back. She passed Squad 8.

"Good luck Chikako." Hinata whispered. Chikako smiled a bit.

"Thanks Hinata." She looked at Kiba, their was a strange look in his eyes. She quickly broke eye contact and went down the stairs. She walked to the middle of the arena.

Hayate motioned for them to come closer. "Fighters step up." Chikako faced Phong..

Hayate coughed a bit. "We will now begin the second match." He backed up. "Begin."

Chikako quickly took out a kunai and got into a defensive position. Phong just smirked, not making a move to grab any weapons. She began circling Chikako, like she was a predator and Chikako was the prey.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" Phong asked, Chikako didn't say anything. Phong pouted.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Or are you too scared to answer?" Once again Chikako didn't say anything. Phong shrugged and stopped in front of Chikako.

"No matter." She took out four kunai and threw them at Chikako, who blocked, but was punched in the face right after. She flew through the air and Phong jumped up and drop kicked her. Chikako painfully hit the ground and gasped. She had the wind knocked out of her.

"Chikako!" Choji yelled. Shikamaru was looking at Chikako with wide eyes and Kiba was holding onto the railing very hard. Seto and Fuuta were watching her closly and Kei-sensei stood next to then, watching also. Hinata's hands were clasped together tightly.

"Oh no."

Chikako was breathing hard and got on her knees holding her chest. Phong smirked and grabbed hold of her umbrella. She jumped into the air and opened it, it was the same move she used before, only this time she knew she was attacking the real Chikako. Chikako got to her feet as fast as she could and reached into her bag when Phong opened the umbrella. She pulled it out quickly and held it in her right hand tightly.

She did a few hands signs and lifted her right hand above her, just as hundreds of kunai came at her. One, it seemed, had an explosive note attached to it. It was the first to fall, but missed Chikako and hit the ground in front of her. Chikako's eyes widened, but she didn't move her hand from it's position above her.

The explosive went off and some covered their faces when bits of concrete came at them. When they looked back at the arena they saw a big puff of smoke where Chikako was standing. They couldn't see if she was alright or not.

"Chikako!" Choji yelled, his hand gripping the railing so hard his knuckles were turning white. Shikamaru was looking at the smoke intently, face paling.

Hinata's eyes were wide and she was looking at the smoke fearfully. She looked up at Kiba and saw that he was pale and looking at the smoke with wide eyes. Sakura and Ino gasped and Naruto was looking at the smoke wide eyed.

Phong dropped onto the ground on smirked arrogantly. She put her umbrella on her back. "Well that was easy."

She walked up to the big puff of smoke. "Are you dead yet?" She laughed.

Suddenly hundreds of kunai flew out of the smoke and straight at Phong. She tried to jump out of the way, but she was still hit. Two just missed her face, two had hit her shoulder and leg, and two landed on each pant leg, pinning her to the ground. The rest landed around her.

She looked at the smoke as it cleared with wide eyes. Chikako was standing there with a few cuts on her arms and face. What really got her attention was that Chikako's right arm and hand were 5 times bigger than they usually were. What was even more surprising was that it was surrounded by paper. The paper around her hand had many holes in it, and was turning red. Phong then realized that Chikako had used her hand as a shield.

Chikako glared. "No, I'm not dead." She ran at Phong, faster than anyone had ever seen her run, and swung her arm at Phong. Phong, who was trying to get up, was hit directly. She went flying and Chikako quickly lifted her arm so she could hit Phong in midair. Like a fly after being hit with a flyswatter, Phong went crashing to the ground. Most of the leaf-nin rookies flinched.

Choji was looking at his sister wide eyed. Who was this and where was his shy weak little sister? Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were looking at Chikako in shock. So were Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto. Fuuta was smirking and looked at the crushed Phong in delight. Seto and Kei-sensei were smiling proudly.

Chikako was panting, she was exhausted, the paper hand still covered Phong. She sighed and the paper fell to the ground, reveling her real arm, which was bleeding profusely from the elbow down. She ignored the pain and walked toward Phong.

Phong groaned and got onto her knees and she spat out blood. Before she could get up Chikako did a few more complex hand signs and slammed her hands onto the ground, right onto the trail of paper leading to Phong. The paper glowed blue with her chakra and flew straight at Phong. It wrapped around her tightly like a cocoon and pinned her arms to her sides and her legs together, making her lose her balance. As Phong fell Chikako threw one last piece of paper at her. It attached itself to her face.

Everyone watched as Phong struggled, but she soon became motionless. Chikako sighed and sat down, the paper fell off of Phong's body and face. Phong was unconscious.

Hayate walked over to Phong and examined her. He stood up and motioned to Chikako. "Winner Akimichi Chikako."

Chikako smiled a bit and stood up, slowly walking up the stairs. She could feel people looking at her, but kept her head down. She could no longer stay on her feet and feel forward. Kei-sensei caught her and sat her down so she was leaning against the wall.

Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Seto, Kiba, and Hinata ran over to her. Fuuta stayed by the railing and watched the bruised and beaten Phong get taken away. He smiled.

"Chikako!" Kiba yelled stopping next to her

"Chikako! Are you okay?!" Choji yelled.

She flinched and glared at him. "Well if you stop yelling..." She smiled at him. "I'm fine Choji, but my right arm hurts a lot."

She tried to lift her arm, but she could only get it as far at setting it on her lap. Kei-sensei kneeled down next to her and gently lifted her arm. Chikako hissed in pain and Kei-sensei examined it. "Your fingers are broken. Also your hand is punctured and it looks as though the knife only went halfway in. Your wrist and arm are also cut up and burned. Probably from the explosion. Over all it will take a couple of week to heal.

"Chikako! You blocked all those knives with you hand?" Ino cried.

Chikako nodded. "What else was I to do? I wasn't able to get out of the way and I didn't want to be stabbing in the neck, so I blocked the knives with my hand."

"How did you do that? Get your hand to get that big with paper?" Naruto asked.

"The Akimichi clan's special ability is to be able to manipulate our body parts to grow larger. I'm not strong enough to manipulate my whole body to grow, only my arms. I made my right arm grow to block the kunai and surrounded it with paper so I could have an extra layer to protect my hand. I wasn't expecting the explosive.

"It burned some of the paper off and I got cut."

"You did a wonderful job Chikako, congratulations." Seto said smiling softly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Chikako looked away and sighed.

"It was a lucky win." She muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Ino asked surprised.

Chikako watched as the medics took Phong away. "Because if Phong never put her weapon away then she wouldn't have been open for my attack. I know she's stronger than me, but so only lost because she under estimated me. She thought I was too weak to defend herself against."

Kei-sensei put a hand on her shoulder. "Chikako although you might be weaker, you're smarter. The first thing a ninja learns is to never under estimate their opponent. You used Phong arrogance against her and won, you should be proud."

Chikako smiled and nodded. She looked over at Choji, their eyes met. She got up and gave him a hug. He returned it and patted her on the back. "Good job sis."

She smiled. "Thank you Choji." She let go and backed away. She put a hand to her head and stumbled a bit, but a hand on her shoulder steadied her. She looked up and saw the smirking face of Kiba.

She smiled at him. "Thank you Kiba."

"No problem, maybe you should sit back down." He suggested sitting her down against the wall. Chikako looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back. Chikako felt her eyelids droop and involuntarily close. She was asleep.

Akumaru jumped out out Kiba's jacket and sat on Chikako's lap. Kiba smirked and stood up. He looked to his left and saw Choji and Shikamaru glaring at him. Ino looked at Kiba, then Shikamaru, then at the sleeping figure of Chikako. She smirked.

_How cute! A love triangle._

Kiba looked at Shikamaru and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth, but quickly closed it and turned his head away. "How troublesome."

Shikamaru sighed and leaned against the wall, narrowing his eyes when Kiba kneeled down next to Chikako.

_How very troublesome._

His glare disappeared when her saw Ino smiling at him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing." She said secretly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Two medics carrying a medical stretcher walked over to Chikako and set it on the ground next to her. One looked up at Kei-sensei. "Were going to have to wrap her arm as soon as possible. Also it seems that She hit her head very hard, she may have a concussion."

Kei-sensei nodded and helped them put Chikako on the stretcher. Both medics went to one end of the stretcher and picked it up carrying Chikako away. Kiba picked up Akamaru and stood up straight, smirking at Shikamaru and walked back over to his sensei and Shino with Hinata by his side. Naruto and Sakura walked back over to their sensei also.

Shikamaru glared after Kiba and Ino smiled again. Choji looked at them confused.

Fuuta rolled his eyes. "Pathetic." He muttered watching Kiba and Shikamaru.

Seto chuckled. "Don't pretend that you don't feel jealous whenever you see a certain someone throwing herself at a certain Uchiha."

Fuuta glared. "I do not like Ino!" He hissed.

Seto blinked in mock surprise. "Ino, when ever did I say you liked Ino? All I said was a certain someone who liked Uchiha, that's pretty much every girl from the academy. Ino huh? Isn't she a little too loud and obnoxious for you?"

Fuuta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, looking over at Ino. "You're an idiot." He said to Seto.

"Sticks and stones my break my bones, but words will never hurt me." Seto said in a sing song voice.

Fuuta raised a fist. "Yeah but my fist can."

Seto just smiled and looked up at the screen with everyone else as the names stopped shuffling.

* * *

Chikako slowing opened her eyes. She blinked a few time and sat up. She tried to stretch, but pain shot through her right arm. "Ow!"

A laugh came from her right. She looked up and saw Kiba sitting on a chair next to her bed, Akamaru was asleep in his lap. "You shouldn't try to move your arm, you cut it up pretty bad."

Chikako blinked and looked down at her bandaged arm. Memories of fighting Phong came crashing into her mind. "What happened after I fell unconscious?"

Kiba looked down at Akamaru. "After you let Shino had to fight one of the Sound-nin, Zuko, he won. Kankurou, the Sand-nin with the purple war paint, faced Misumi, the last leaf-nin that was on Kabuto's team. Kankurou won with his puppets. After their fight Sakura and Ino fought."

"Sakura and Ino? Who won?" She asked.

"Neither."

"Neither?"

Kiba nodded. "It was a double KO, neither won."

"Who fought next?" She asked.

"The girl from the weird spandex guy's team, Tenten and that girl from the Sand Village, Temari. The sand girl won. She literally blew Tenten away with her fan. Shikamaru fought the girl from the Sound-village. Lucky bastard had to fight a girl."

Chikako ignored the last comment and sat up straighter. "Did Shikamaru win?!"

Kiba looked at her. "Yeah, he won."

Something in his voice made Chikako want to change the subject. "So...um...who fought next?"

"Seto, he fought one of the Rain-nin, Mien I think his name was. He easily won, but Fuuta..."

Chikako gasped. "Fuuta lost?"

Kiba shook his head. "He would have won, he beat the other Rain-nin, Genzu, easily, but right before Hayate announced the winner her collapsed. The medics said that he had an internal wound, they don't know where he got it because Genzu never even hit him."

Chikako looked down. _Must have happened when he fought Phong. _"Will he be okay?"

Kiba shrugged. "Don't know, they said something to your sensei and left. And I was getting ready for my fight."

Chikako smiled at him. "How did you do?"

"I lost."

Chikako frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "You lost? Who did you fight? One of the ninja's from the other villages?"

He shook his head. "No I lost to Naruto." He spat out the name like it was poison. "I almost had him, then he pulled a dirty trick, he made me attack Akamaru."

Chikako's eyes widened. "How?"

Kiba sighed annoyed. "I underestimated him, thinking he was the same weak Naruto from the Academy. He cloned himself and one of the clones turned into Akamaru. When Akamaru attacked me I felt hurt and it turned out to be Naruto. That's when the real fight began. When he fell I thought I had won, and when he said he was going to become Hokage, I laughed. He fought harder and once again I under estimated him.

"I attacked him with Shikyaku no Jutsu, that enhances my abilities and he used my sense of smell against me." Chikako opened her mouth, but Kiba interrupted. "Don't ask how! I was caught off guard and lost." He looked away ashamed.

Chikako got up and hugged him, careful of her arm and Akamaru. Kiba's eyes widened. "Chi...Chikako?"

"Don't feel bad Kiba, Naruto got stronger and you didn't realize it until it was too late. I still think you're a great fighter." She whispered into his jacket. After a moment she pulled back and looked up at Kiba with a smile, her cheeks were bright red. They turned even brighter when she saw how close their faces were.

Kiba's cheeks turned pink, but he smirked and moved closer to Chikako.

_Nows my chance! And there's no one around to stop me! _Kiba thought triumphantly.

Chikako's eyes were wide and she looked into Kiba's eyes, then at his lips, they were getting closer. She stood rooted in her spot, unsure if she should push him away or not. Part of her told her to and the other told her not to. _But what about Shikamaru?_

_Shikamaru doesn't seem to care. Kiba on the other hand... _A voice in her head trailed off.

Kiba was only a centimeter away and was about to kiss her...when a knock on the door made him break the eye contact he had with Chikako. That was all she needed. Chikako quickly jumped away and turned away from Kiba looking at the door.

It opened and a nurse walked in. She looked at Chikako surprised. "Miss Akimichi! You're up! Good, please come with me, the doctor would like to see you."

Chikako quickly followed the nurse, glancing at Kiba out of the corner of her eyes. He was glaring at the wall. The nurse grabbed the handle of the door and looked at Kiba. "Mr Inuzuka, you can go." She closed the door and motioned for Chikako to follow her.

"When can I leave?" Chikako asked.

"Once the doctor sees you he will be able to determine if you can leave or not."

Chikako nodded. After the nurse left Chikako with the doctor he checked her arm and put on new bandages. He then said that she was ale to leave, but she had to change the bandages regularly and that she would be fine in a week or two. He also said that Chikako would have to stay one more night. Chikako thanked him and left with the nurse to go back to her room. Kiba was no longer there.

"Who else came to visit me?" She asked the nurse.

"Your family, Riyukin Seto, and Hyuuga Hinata, and Nara Shikamaru." She closed the door and left.

Chikako sat down on her bed. _Shikamaru came to visit me? Well he probably only came with Choji._ She laid down and closed her eyes, never noticing the red carnation and white camellia sitting on her bed side table.

* * *

**A/N Another wonderful chapter.**

**And so you know the importance of the red and blue flowers.**

**Red Carnation-"My heart aches for you" **

**White Camellia-"Perfected loveliness"**

**I have an idea about who Chikako will end up with, but there is still time for you to cast your votes on pairings for all my OC characters.**

**Currently it's **

**Shikamaru/Chikako-4**

**Kiba/Chikako-1**

**I hope all who read will vote.**

**Bye-Bye for now.**

**LadySoftball **


	10. Visits and Encounters

_**Chapter 10:::Visits and Encounters**_

When Chikako walked out of the hospital she was confronted by one of the examiners. "Akimichi Chikako?"

She nodded and the examiner handed her a scroll and walked away. She raised an eyebrow and opened the scroll. It was a letter from the Hokage.

_Dear Miss Akimichi,_

_Congratulations on passing the preliminary rounds. Because you were hospitalized during the fights you missed the explanation for the Third Exam and the fighting pairs._

_The main match fights will be shown in front of everyone. We all wish for you and the other fighters to try your best and show all your abilities. Seeing as the fighters may need more time to train the main matches will be held in one month._

_At the end of the preliminary round all winning candidates had to randomly choose a number to see who they were fighting. Since you were not present during the drawing a number was chosen for you. _

_You are number 11._

_Your opponent, who drew number 10, is Riyukin Seto._

_Be at the arena at 12:00_

_Train hard,_

_Third Hokage._

Chikako's hands were shaking. "I have to fight Seto?" She put the letter in her bag and ran as fast as she could where she knew her brother was, the barbecue shop.

She ran inside and looked around. She spotted Asuma and Shikamaru and the top of Choji's head. She saw the waiter bring them more meat and she could hear her stomach rumble. She quickly walked over and took the meat Choji was about to eat.

"Hey!" He looked up at her and she smiled. His eyes widened. "Chikako! You're out of the hospital...Hey you stole my last piece of meat!"

She rolled her eyes and pushed Choji over so she could sit down. "Yeah I got out about an hour ago and I'm hungry so shut up and order seconds.

Choji glared, then smirked. "Seconds! Ten servings of galbi, please!"

Chikako smiled and looked at Shikamaru. "Congratulations on winning your match Shikamaru."

"If you just got out how do you know that I won?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Kiba told me."

Shikamaru's eyes flashed and Choji chocked a bit. "Kiba? When did you see him?"

Chikako rolled her eyes when she heard the tone of Choji's voice. "He was at the hospital when I woke up, he told me about the rest of the matches." She blushed remembering what happened and quicklychanged the subject. "Asuma-sensei, do you know where Kei-sensei is?"

Asuma nodded. "I believe he's training with Seto right now over at training field 9."

Chikako nodded and stood up. "I should probably start training."

"But what about your arm?" Shikamaru asked.

Chikako looked at her right arm. "If I have to fight Seto then I'm not going to let a few cuts stop me from training." She tried to make a fist, but flinched.

"Bye."

She turned and walked out of the restaurant. She passed Ino and Sakura.

"Chikako!" Ino called, but Chikako just lifted her left arm and waved a bit, not stopping. She had to train.

* * *

After three weeks Chikako's arm was much better and it no longer needed to be bandaged. There were still scars, but they'd go away eventually. She had been training hard, but since both her and Seto had to fight they had to train separately. So while one trained with Kei-sensei the other would train alone. Fuuta was able to leave the hospital, but he was still mad that he had tied with the Rain-nin, so Chikako hardly saw him. He was usually with Seto or training.

Chikako and Seto had come to an agreement not to hold back on each other just because they were teammates. Part of Chikako was happy about that, but the other was very scared. She could still remember his black eyes and cruel smirk.

After a very exhausting training session with both Kei-sensei and Fuuta, Chikako was walking, well limping, home. She leaned against a wall and sighed looking up at the clouds. It was about two in the afternoon, she'd been training since eight that morning. The first thing she was going to do when she got home was sleep.

"Hey, Chikako." .

She turned and blushed when she saw Shikamaru. "Shikamaru?"

He walked up to her and put his hands in his pockets, taking in her battered form. He raised an eyebrow "Just get back from training?"

She nodded and tried to straighten out her clothes. "Is there something you need?"

He shrugged and looked away. "...Do you want to get some ramen tommorow?"

Chikako's eyes widened. "You want to get ramen with me? Like a date?"

He shrugged and a bit of red appeared on his cheeks. "Yeah, Sure."

Chikako smiled. "12:00?"

He nodded. "Okay."

Chikako got on her tip toes and gave Shikamaru a kiss on the cheek, one that was dangerously close to his mouth. He blushed more and she backed away, smiling widely.

"See you then." She walked home, feeling very happy.

When she arrived she heard the sound of something falling, coming from the kitchen. She raised an eyebrow and walked into the kitchen.

She giggled when she saw Choji on the floor with swirls in his eyes. It seemed that he was trying to reach a bag of chips that was on the top shelf. Instead of getting the chips he broke a shelf full of pots and pans.

"Choji, you idiot." She dragged a chair until it was next to the counter. She got on top of if and grabbed the bag of chips and got back down. Choji quickly got up and took the bag away from her "Mine." He opened it and began to eat it fast.

Chikako rolled her eyes and pulled the chair back over to the table. "Choji the chips won't disappear if you slow down. Why do you always eat so fast?"

Choji ignored her comment and left the room. She sighed and went to her room. As she passed her full length mirror she paused, frowning. She looked like a wreck. Her hair was messy, her clothes were dirty and she had bags under her eyes.

_I'll have to take a bath before my date with Shikamaru...MY DATE WITH SHIKAMARU!_ Chikako mentally squealed, smiling happily while she changed into her pajamas. She set her alarm for 9:30 and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Beep...BEep...BEEp...BEEP!

Chiako groaned and turned off her alarm. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. She paused and looked out the window trying to remember why today was going to be a good day...Her eyes widened and she quickly got out of bed.

_My date with Shikamaru!_

She rushed out of her room and into the bathroom. A half an hour later she came back out clean and wide awake. She walked into her room and closed the door. Grabbing her hair brush she walked in front of her mirror and started to brush the wet strands.

Once done she walked over to her closet and tried to decide what to wear. She pulled out her regular light purple fighting outfit and shook her head. Looking back in her closet she looked at every outfit she had. Most were light purple or blue. She smiled when she spotted a dark blue one. It looked exactly the same as here regular clothes, but was a darker blue that matched her eyes and it also had the Akimichi clan symbol on the back. She smiled and changed into it, looking at herself in the mirror. She frowned and looked at her very frizzy hair. She quickly looked around for a hair tie. She found a white one and put her hair in a braid.

She looked at her reflection and smiledShe looked at her clock, it was 11:00. She walked out of her room and walked into the kitchen. Choji was sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

"Morning Choji." She said sitting at the table across from him.

"Morning." He grunted still eating.

Chikako looked around. "Where's dad?"

"Mission."

Chikako nodded and folded her arms on the table, resting she head on top. "So what are you going to do today?"

Choji shrugged and finished his breakfast. "What are you doing?"

Chikako stood up. "I...have...something going on."

Choji looked over at her. "What?"

Chikako blushed. "Nothing, nevermind."

Choji shook his head. "No, what?"

She blushed. "Well...um...someone asked me to have lunch...with them...today." She smiled nervously.

Both of Choji's eyebrows raised.

"Can I come?"

Chikako slapped a hand over her forehead. "No Choji...it's a date."

Choji's eye widened. "You're...going on a date? With who?"

"Choji what is so bad about me going on a date?" She pointed a finger at him. "And I definitely won't tell you who I'm going with, you'll make fun of me. Plus last time when I went out with Kiba you wouldn't leave me alone for days. Is there any boy in Konoha that you will let me go out with? " She asked annoyed.

Choji pointed a finger at her. "So you did go on a date with Kiba!"

Chikako sighed annoyed and slapped a hand on her forehead again. "NO!" She shook her head and walked past him. "I'll see you later Choji."

She walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. She took her hair out of her braid and walked into town. She smile an waved at the people she knew. She arrived at Ichiraku Ramen and sat down at one of the stools. She looked at the clock, it was 11:50

"Good afternoon Chikako, what can I get you?" Ayame asked

Chikako shook her head. "Not yet, I want to wait until my...friend...gets here."

Ayame smiled. "Got a date?"

Chikako blushed and nodded.

Fifteen minute had passed and Chikako looked up and down the road, trying to see if Shikamaru was coming. When she didn't see him she ordered some ramen.

Chikako glanced at the clock when she finished her fifth ramen. It was 1:15. She sighed sadly and her heart ached.

_He's not coming._

She asked Ayame for another ramen.

"Hey Chikako."

She turned hopefully. Her face fell when she saw it was only Naruto and a tall older man with long white hair. He had two red stripes under each of his eyes and was wearing a gray headband with the symbol of oil on it.

"Hello Naruto" She sighed and thanked Ayame for the ramen.

Ayame smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Chikako."

She shrugged and stirred her food.

Naruto and the older guy sat down. "Order as much as you want Naruto." The man said.

Naruto nodded happily and ordered what he wanted. Chikako smiled a bit at his enthusiasm.

Naruto soon finished his first bowl and Chikako looked down at her full one. She sighed and pushed it over to Naruto. "Here, I'm not hungry any more." She put her money on the counter and stood up.

"See you at the main matches, Naruto."

Naruto waved. "Bye Chikako! Thanks."

She waved and walked out of the shop and down the road toward her house.

_Why didn't he come? Maybe he forgot or fell asleep or found something better to do. Or maybe something came up and he didn't have time to tell me. Or maybe-_

"Time to eat!" Chikako's head shot up. _Choji?_ Her eyes narrowed when she saw Choji enter the barbecue shop with Asuma and Shikamaru behind him.

_He forgot! He forgot and went out to eat with Choji! _Tears formed in her eyes.

She angrily wiped them away and entered the restaurant, making a beeline for Choji's table. She made sure she made eye contact with Shikamaru before she stopped next to their table.

"Choji."

Choji looked up at her. "Chikako? What-"

"Choji," She interupted. "I've had a change of plans and decided to train today, so I won't be home for a while."

"But what about-"

"See you later." She spun on her heel and left, but not before glaring at Shikamaru. He ran a hand over his face and sighed.

_I knew I forgot something. Man, she's scarier than mom when she's mad. This is bad._

"She said she had a date. If anything happened I'm going to make sure the guy gets whatever punishment he deserves."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. _Now this is bad._

* * *

"Lazy forgetful bastard." Chikako muttered wiping her eyes. "Shouldn't have even suggested going out." She crossed her arms. "This day couldn't get any worse."

"Chikako!" Chikako turned and tripped over a rock. She gasped and fell backwards. She closed her eyes, waiting for impact.

Someone had grabbed onto her arms and stopped her from falling. They pulled her up and she opened her eyes, gasping...

* * *

**A/N Oooooo, who is it?! Only you can tell...BY VOTING!**

**Who should be Chikako's rescuer?...**

**The polls for pairings is currently this:**

**Shikamaru/Chikako-5**

**Kiba/Chikako-2**

**I guess more people like the lazy one more than dogboy.**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	11. Hospitals and Festivals

_**Chapter 11:::Hospitals and Festivals**_

Chikako opened her eyes with a gasp. "Kiba!"

He tilted his head to the side, Chikako noticed that he was wearing a regular jacket instead of the other one, and his hood was down, so she could see his brown hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked not letting go of her hand.

Chikako looked away. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Kiba brought his other hand forward and cupped her cheek, wiping away some of the remaining tears with his thumb and turning her face so her eyes met his. "You're crying." He said simply.

She closed her eyes and turned away. He released her hand for his grip and she backed away, crossing her arms. "It's nothing."

Kiba shook his head. "It's not nothing, there's a reason you're crying. What's wrong?"

Chikako glared. "I said it was nothing, leave me alone!"

Kiba looked hurt and Akamaru gave a small whimper. Chikako just noticed that he was in Kiba's hood. Her eyes softened and she walked closer to Kiba to pet Akamaru.

"I'm sorry Akamaru, Kiba." She looked up at Kiba.

Kiba smirked. "No harm done." Chikako smiled.

They stared at each other for a moment. Chikako, realizing how close they were and that she was staring, stepped back. Kiba cleared his throat.

"So, you want to go get some ramen or something." He asked.

Chikako's smiled faded. "No, no I'm not hungry. We could go for a walk." She suggested.

Kiba smiled and the corner of Chikako's lips lifted. "Sure, we'll go for a walk." He put an arm around her shoulder and started to lead her down the road. He turned hi head when her heard someone walking toward them. Chikako, who didn't have Kiba's superior hearing, didn't notice and was still looking at the ground with a blush staining her cheeks.

Kiba looked back and saw Shikamaru, who's head was down and his hands were in his pockets, he didn't notice them yet. Chikako looked at Kiba, then to where he was looking. Shikamaru chose that moment to look up. His eyes met with Chikako's, they narrowed when he saw Kiba's arm around her. He opened his mouth, but Chikako walked faster pulling Kiba with her. "Come on Kiba lets go."

Kiba, who was dreading that she was going to want to talk to Shikamaru, was surprised, but happy. He looked back at Shikamaru and gave him an arrogant smirk. _I Win._

* * *

A day before the final matches Chikako could be found walking to the hospital to visit Choji. She sighed. _I told him he ate to fast. _

She passed the flower shop and paused. _Might as well. _She entered and saw Ino sitting behind the counter. Ino sat up.

"Chikako, what brings you to my families flower shop. Buying flowers for a special someone?" Ino smiled slyly and a glint appeared in her eyes.

Chikako wasn't sure who she meant by 'a special someone', but she shook her head. "I'm just getting something for Choji."

Ino looked disappointed. "Oh, for Choji."

Chikako nodded and picked up a red geranium. Ino smirked. "You do know that a geranium mean stupidity, right?"

Chikako smiled. "Yes and Choji was stupid for not listening to me about not eating so fast." She walked to the counter and paid for the flower. Ino wrapped it and gave it to her.

"Hold on I'll come with you. I should visit Choji anyway." Ino pulled out a fruit basket from behind the counter and got up. She walked toward the back down.

"Mom! I'm going to the hospital!" She turned to Chikako and smiled. "Okay lets go."

Chikako nodded and followed Ino out. They walked side by side to the hospital and Ino was unusually quiet for a while.

"So, Chikako, I couldn't help but notice...What going on between you and Shikamaru."

Chikako looked at Ino surprised. "What?"

Ino smirked. "Don't act like you don't know. You're always blushing around him and you should have seen how concerned he was after your fight with the Rain-nin."

_Concerned? _Chikako looked down at the flower she was hold. "There's nothing going on between me and Shikamaru. I know he doesn't care that much, especially since he skipped our date to hang out with Choji. He didn't even say sorry and it's been a week!"

Ino's eyes widened. "You had a date with Shikamaru?"

Chikako shook her head. "No, he forgot we had one and didn't show up."

"HE FORGOT?! THE DAMN LAZY BASTARD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM--" Ino yelled.

"INO!" Ino stopped and looked at Chikako.

"Don't do anything, you'll just make it worse. I'll deal with it."

Ino nodded. "Fine...So what about Kiba?"

Chikako looked at her blankly. "What about him?"

Ino sighed annoyed. "He likes you."

Chikao shook her head. "No he doesn't." Ino nodded.

"He does."

"He does? How do you know?"

"Because he's always around you and trying to impress you." Ino said.

"Kiba's my friend and he tries to impress everybody." Chikako said. Ino paused for a second then snapped her fingures.

"Akamaru."

"Akamaru?"

Ino nodded. "You're the only person Kiba lets hold Akamaru. That proves that he likes you more than a friend."

"So you're saying that both Shikamaru and Kiba like me?" Chikako asked wide eyed.

Ino nodded and put a finger to her lips, thinking. "What I don't understand is how someone like you got two boys to like you."

Chikako raised and eyebrow, knowing exactly what Ino was saying. "Someone like me?"

Ino paused and scratched the back of her neck. "Oh not like that or anything, I mean guys usually like thinner girls."

Ino really had no clue how hurtful her words could be. Chikako just sighed and enter the hospital. She looked around for someone who worked there, but saw no one. There was a note on the desk, said the the people working were out eating.

Ino kept walking. "Come on I know where his room is."

Chikako nodded and followed. When they reached his room Ino put a finger to her lips, motioning for Chikako to be quiet. Chikako nodded. Ino knocked and slowly opened the door. She didn't walk in she just showed the fruit basket.

"Oh, geez, did you have yo come to annoy me, Shikamaru?" Choji groaned from inside. Chikako giggled quietly. Choji sounded so miserable. Ino entered and held up the basket.

"Hey Choji, feeling any better?"

Choji sat up, looking surprised. "Ino!" He suddenly smiled. B_ig-boned guys must be in right now!_

Chikako entered and smiled at Choji. She walked over and gave him the flower. "I hope from now on you wont eat as though you're in a completion." She backed up. "How are you feeling?"

Choji put a hand on his stomach. "I'm hungry." Chikako laughed, but Ino just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Later that night Chikako was walking around during the festival before the main matches. Choji got out of the hospital, and they went to the festival with their father. But about halfway through both Choji and her father had gone off somewhere.

She sighed and looked around. Suddenly she heard her father's loud voice. She looked toward the sound and saw that it was coming for a bar/restaurant. She rolled her eyes and entered. She hadn't been looking where she was going because she ran into something in front of her that was already inside the restaurant.

She blushed. "Sorry, I-" She looked up and saw Shikamaru. He looked down at her and blinked.

"We've got strong allies here." Chikako's father said noticing them standing at the entrance. He held up and menu. "Come over and order something."

Both Shikamaru and Chikako sighed and walked over to their fathers.

"Hey, pop. Let's go home already." Shikakmaru said.

Chikako nodded and sat next to her father. "Yeah dad, get your food to go so we can leave."

Chouza just waved a hand. "It's a festival. Meaning We can eat, drink and be merry before the main matches tomorrow."

Chikako sighed. "Yeah, but I'm not hungry, I can't drink, and I'm in the main matches tomorrow so I need to rest. I don't want to go home alone."

Chouza rubbed his chin in thought. "That's right you are. Where is Choji?"

Chikako shrugged. "I don't know, I lost him after you ran off somewhere."

Chouza nodded. "Then there is only one way to solve this problem...Shikamaru will take you home."

Chikako's eyes widened. "But why can't you come?"

"Because, my daughter, I want to eat, drink, and be merry." He laughed and took a drink of his sake.

Chikako sighed annoyed and walked over to Shikamaru, grabbing his arm and dregging him out of the restaurant. "Fine. Come on Shikamaru."

"Huh?"

"You're taking me home."

The three men in the restaurant watched them go. Chouza nodded. "Yes, daughters can be troublesome at some point." Inoichi nodded. Shikaku was looking after his son confused.

Chikako let go of Shikamaru's arm and continued walking. He looked at her and sighed. "Are you still-"

"Yes, I'm still mad about you standing me up." She snapped crossing her arms.

"Does it help if I say I'm sorry?" He asked.

Chikako looked at him for a second before shrugging. "A little, but you still have to make it up to me. But I have one question."

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets. "What?"

"Why didn't you come? You didn't even have the decency to tell me why you didn't come."

"Asuma came and got me to train that morning and I was so annoyed with all his bitching I sort of forgot. Then we went to the barbecue restaurant and I didn't remember until you walked in." He shuddered. "You looked scarier then my mom."

Chikako couldn't help it, she laughed. Shikamaru smiled. "But why didn't you tell me this after I left the restaurant? I wasted a week being mad at you." She asked

"You were with Kiba, you looked pretty content with his arm around you." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

Chikako shrugged. "He was cheering me up, not my fault you were too scared to come over." She smiled.

"But I forgive you, although you do have to take me out to make it up to me."

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome."

Chikako laughed and walked toward her house. "Bye Shikamaru, see you tomorrow."

Shikamaru watched her go. _One minute she's mad the next she's happy, I don't get women, they're so confusing._

* * *

**A/N Oh poor Shikamaru, only basing his opinion of women from his bossy mom and crazy teammate, that won't be good for Chikako in the future.**

**And what will Kiba do now that Chikako has forgiven Shikamaru. He was so happy when she was mad at him.  
**

**O well, join me next time for the next chapter of CRY JUST A LITTLE!**

**Pairings:**

**Shikamaru/Chikako-9**

**Kiba/Chikako-9**

**Oh it's a tie, that means I'll need more votes and reviews...YAY!**

**REVIEW**

**LadySoftball**


	12. Fights Heard Round the World

_**Chapter 12:::Fights Heard Round the World**_

Chikako stood next to Shikamaru at the entrance ceremony, looking nervously up at the all the people looking down at them. She looked around.

"Naruto and Sasuke aren't here yet." She said to Shikamaru.

He sighed. "Just like him to be late when he's fighting first."

Suddenly a loud noise made everyone turn. Chikako watched shocked as Naruto came flying in. He fell to the floor and slid across the dirt until he was in front of Shikamaru and Chikako.

"What kind of entrance was that?" Shikamaru asked, helping Naruto up. "How troublesome."

"Are you okay Naruto?" Chikako asked worried.

Suddenly Naruto blinked and jumped away from Shikamaru. "Everyone, run! The entire village of bulls...the bulls are going to go after everyone!" He pointed to the entrance.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked.

Chikako looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "Did you hit your head on something?"

"I'm serious there were so many of them!" Naruto told them. But he suddenly stopped and looked around. "Huh? Where's Sasuke?"

"That Dosu guy who was supposed to fight me isn't here, either." Shikamaru said.

Chikako shrugged. "Well now you only have to fight one person, instead of two."

"Hey you three." The examiner in front of them said. Stop walking around. Stand up straight and show your faces to the crowd."

Chikako crossed her arms nervously and looked up. People were cheering loudly waiting for the matches to started.

Shiranui Genma, the examiner with the long toothpick in his mouth, had his back to them. "You guys are the main players in the upcoming tournament."

Chikako watched as the Hokage stood up the greet the people. "Ladies and gentalmen, thank you for coming to the Hidden Village of Konoha's Chuunin Selection Exam today. We will now begin the main matches with the ten that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches."

"There are some things I need to tell you before the matches." Genma said causing the Genin to look at him. "Look at this." He pulled out the listing of the matches. "There was a little change in the matchups. Check to see who you're going against again."

Chikako swallowed hardly and and glanced over at Seto. He caught her eye and smiled. She tried to smile, but failed.

Naruto raised his hand. "Hey. Hey!"

"What?" Genma asked putting away the matchup sheet.

"Sasuke hasn't arrived yet. What are we going to do?"

"If he doesn't come by the time his match starts he will lose by default. Listen up! Although the landscape is different, the same rules apply as in the preliminaries; there are no rules. The match will only end when someone dies or gives up. But if I decide that the match is over, I will stop the match. Don't argue with me over it. Got it?

"The first match is...Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room."

Everyone went up the stairs to their right, leaving Naruto, Neji, and Genma on the field.

"Now, first match...Begin!"

Naruto started it off with a few shirukens, all of which were easily blocked by Neji. Naruto charged with an onslaught of punches and kicks, all of which are easily either dodged or blocked by Neji, who only punches Naruto once and hits him with his tenketsu. Naruto rolled away and held onto his shoulder. Naruto Kage Bunshins four clones. All five of them then pull out shirukens.

Chikako looked at the clones closely. Having missed Naruto fight before, she was surprised. "Naruto has gotten stronger."

Shikamaru nodded.

All five clones charged at Neji and Naruto manages to land a big kick. But it turned out that Neji faked being hit and did a back flip and landed like nothing happened. Each of the clones go after Neji, but he beats them all pretty easily. Only one Naruto left now. Neji was telling Naruto something that was making him angry, but Chikako couldn't hear. Naruto held out a fist. He then made about 30 clones. They all charged at Neji.

Neji fought a few of them in close combat then charged straight at one of the Narutos' and passed the others.

Chikako gasped thinking that Neji found the real one. "Oh no."

Neji hit Naruto right where his heart was and Naruto's head fell and his Shadow Clones disappeared one-by-one. Naruto fell to the ground, Neji smirked thinking he won. Naruto started to laugh and, much to Neji's surprise, the Naruto he attacked turned out to be a Shadow Clone. Neji was attacked from behind by 2 Naruto's.

Chikako smiled when the real Naruto hit Neji, but frowned when he was stopped by some force. Then Naruto and his Shadow clone were caught in some kind of swirling energy. Neji began to spin and threw the two Narutos' away.

"What happened?" Chikako whispered. Shikamaru just shrugged.

Naruto got up and created more Shadow Clones and surrounded Neji. The Narutos attacked, but before they reached him Neji started to glow blue and spin like a top, causing Naruto and his clones to be thrown back. All of the clones disappeared and Naruto sat up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

Neji got into a stance, spreading his arms and legs apart and crouching down, and smirked. He ran at Naruto and hit him in various places. Naruto fell and looked like he was done. Neji took a deep breath and stood up straight.

Chikako frowned. "Naruto get up."

After an a couple of minute of waiting impatiently for the verdict to be told Naruto stood up, much to the surprise of everyone.

Naruto was saying something to Neji that Chikako couldn't hear, but when Neji took off his headband revealing a green seal and told Naruto the history of the Hyuuga family, everyone could hear. Chikako was shocked about what happened to Neji's father.

_How could someone do that to their twin?_

Neji put his head band back over the cursed mark and they started talking in a volume Chikako couldn't hear.

Neji attacked Naruto again and again he fell. Neji turned thinking it was over, but Naruto stood up again.

"I'm not running away. I'm not going to take back my words...That's my way of the ninja. I won't lose to a guy like you...A coward who blames everything on fate and other crap!"

"You know nothing. Don't lecture me. People are born carrying an unchangeable fate. To carry a seal that can never be removed. A guy like you will never understand what it means!" Neji yelled.

Naruto panted and held onto his stomach. He looked up at Neji. "No. I understand. So what about it? Stop acting cool. You're no the only special guy here. Hinata...was suffering like you. She was from the head family, but she tried her best to change herself because no one would acknowledge her. That's the determination she had, and she fought you even after she was injured. That goes for you as well.

"The branch family is supposed to protect the head family, yet you did that to Hinata when it was only an exam. You were trying hard to fight against fate, weren't you?!" Naruto coughed and Neji smirked.

"All 64 of your tenketsus are closed. How are you going to fight now? You won't be able to use your Chakra for a while. In the end, you are going to follow the same fate as Hinata." The veins around Neji's eyes appeared again.

Naruto glared. "Shut up! Stop talking as if you know everything with that Byakugan of yours!"

Neji narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Then show me if what you say is true."

"Sure, I'll beat you and prove it to you." Naruto said closing his eyes.

Chikako narrowed her eyes confused. "What...is he doing?"

Naruto's hands formed a seal and Neji smirked. "I told you that it's useless." Naruto ignored him.

"Why do you fight against your fate that hard?"

"Because," Naruto opened his eyes. "You called me a dropout."

Chakra began to form around Naruto, but it wasn't the normal blue, it was orange. It was forming around Naruto, looking like nine tails of orange Chakra.

Chikako eyes were wide. "Is...is that Naruto?

The Chakra surrounded him, making his look ablaze. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared in the air behind Neji, but Neji sensed him and blocked the shirukens Naruto threw with his defensive "whirl". Neji grabs two of the weapons from the air then grabs two of his own and throws them at Naruto. But once again Naruto disappears, shocking Neji.

Naruto reappeared in front of him and both took out a kunai and threw it at their opponent. The two knives colidded and knocked into each other. Both fighters didn't waste any time and jumped into the air catching the knives and clashing the two against the other's and jumping to the ground.

Naruto ran at Neji, going so fast that he was leaving clouds of dust in his wake. Suddenly he had another burst of speed and the ground broke under his feet. Neji lifted his kunai in an attempt to block. Blue Chakra surrounded him and the two kunai clashed causing a blinding light to form. An explosion followed, dust and dirt flying everywhere.

Chikako's eyes were even wider and she was leaning over the railing next to Shikamaru. Seto was watching from the shadows and he didn't show any emotions show.

When the dust cleared everyone could see two human sized craters, Naruto and Neji. Suddenly an arm came out of one of the craters, then the whole body, it was Neji.

Chikako put a hand over her mouth. The smoke cleared and she saw Naruto laying there.

Neji started saying something, but suddenly a fist shot out of the ground and hit Neji in the chin, it was Naruto. His fingers were bleeding and Chikako quickly looked at the Naruto in the crater, it was a clone. When it disappeared she could see a tunnel that Naruto must have dug with his bare hands to get under Neji.

Naruto walked over to Neji and stood over him. Neji looked like he wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

"You made a Shadow Replication in that situation? Your favorite ninja technique, eh? I was careless." Neji stated.

"I've failed three times in the academy finals. Usually, the ninja technique that was given in the finals was always...the ninja technique that I hated the most. The Replication Technique was the move I sucked at. Stop complaining about fate and saying how it can't be changed. You're different from me. You aren't a dropout."

Genma smiled and lifted an arm. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

Chikako smiled and clapped loudly. "Yea Naruto!"

Naruto looked up as people started cheering and smiled happily, waving and running around, blowing kisses to the audience.

Shikamaru was looking down at Naruto in disbelief. "He won? Are you serious? I thought he was in the "not-so-cool group" like me."

Shino and Chikako looked at him. "Not-so-cool group?" Chikako giggled.

"He's getting all those cheers," Shikamaru explained. "Which make him a member of the "cool group". Actually, I probably can't beat him. I'm in deep trouble. Now I feel down." He hung his head.

Chikako tried to stifle her laughter, but failed.

Naruto came up the stairs moments later and walked over to Shikamaru, Shina, and Chikako happy and smug.

Chikako smiled. "You did a wonderful job Naruto." He smiled back and Chikako looked over at Seto.

_Thank you Naruto, I no longer feel scared about fighting Seto._

Shikamaru patted Naruto on the back. "Yeah, good job."

People started yelling at Genma to start the next match. Shikamaru looked down at him. "What's that guy doing?" He said refering to Sasuke. "Is he planning to not come?"

"A wise man keeps away from danger." Shino said. "He made a good decision." Chikako nodded and crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked from where he was leaning against the railing. "He'll definitely come." He looked over at Gaara and narrowed his eyes. Chikako looked between them worried for Naruto. Chikako noticed that two of the Sand-nin also looked worried that Sasuke wasn't there.

Suddenly another Jounin appeared by Genma, telling him something. Genma nodded and the other ninja disappeared again.

Genma turned to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen. An examinee for the next match has not arrived just yet. Therefore this match will be delayed and we will begin the next match first."

Chikako's eyebrows raised confused and Naruto sighed in relief. Shikamaru opened his mouth in disbelief.

"Does that mean my match is coming up faster?" Chikako giggled.

Genma looked up at them. "Next match. Kankurou and Aburame Shino. Come down."

Shino got ready to go down, but Kankurou interrupted. "Examiner! I'm giving up!"

"What?" Chikako whispered looking at the Sand-nin.

"I'm giving up." He repeated. "Go to the next match."

Shino was looking at Kankurou, but you couldn't see his expression because of his sunglasses and collar.

Genma nodded. "Kankurou has given up, therefore Aburame Shino wins by default."

The Sand-nin, Temari opened her fan, causing wind to stir up, and rode her fan down to the field. Shikamaru looked down shocked.

Genma looked up at him. "Hey! The other one get down here!"

"Why are you guys getting excited?" He asked himself mostly. "Actually, why do I have to be the one who gets his match-up changed so frequently?"

"Nara Shikamaru, it's you." Genma called.

Shikamaru looked hesitant, but it didn't really matter because Naruto hit him on the back making him fall over the railing.

Chikako reached for Shikamaru as he fell, but missed. "Shikamaru!" She cringed when she hit the ground.

Chikako hit Naruto over the head. "Naruto, you idiot!" She looked down at Shikamaru. He was just laying on the ground looking up. "Are you okay Shikamaru?!"

She glared as people started throwing trash. Shikamaru looked at Temari as she tapped her fan on the ground.

"What? You're going to give up at well?" She asked. Shikamaru just looked at her.

Naruto tapped his feet impatiently. "What is he doing? Hey Shikamaru?! Stop fooling around!"

Temari was getting annoyed. She picked up her fan. "If you're not going to attack first I will!" She ran at Shikamaru, ignoring the examiner.

"Get up Shikamaru!" Chikako yelled.

Shikamaru sighed as Temari attacked. _Bossy woman._ He took out two kunai just as Temari's fan hit the ground. Chikako gasped waiting for the dust to clear. She smiled when she saw him standing on the kunai he stuck in the wall.

"I don't care if I become a Chuunin, but a man can't lose to a woman. I guess I'll fight." Chikako clicked her tongue and watched Temari open wave her fan angrily. When the dust cleared Shikamaru was no longer standing on his knives, but across the field hiding behind the tree in the shadows.

Temari moved her fan so it was blocking her shadow. _Smart move._ Chikako thought.

"Come on Shikamaru!" Chikako yelled.

"Damn it, get moving, Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled

Shikamaru smirked and stood up. Temari glared and waved her fan. A giant wind was blown at Shikamaru, causing the limbs of the trees to break. A hugr dust bowl blocked Shikamaru and before it could clear his Shadow Kage came at Termari, but she quickly jumped away and marked the ground where it wouldn't reach her. Chikako clenched her teeth.

"Shadow Imitation...I've figured out its nature. Looks like there's a limit to how you can stretch, shrink, and transform your shadow. No matter how much you transform or stretch your shadow you can only stretch it as much as its surface area. Isn't that right?" She asked smugly.

Shikamaru smirked. "Correct." Shikamaru looked up at the sky then back at Temari. He brought his fingers together and closed his eyes.

Naruto looked confused. "What is he doing?"

Chikako smiled. "He's thinking. Shikamaru always does that when he's stuck on a problem. He's one of the smartest person I've ever met. He's just too lazy to put that brain to work." Naruto blinked and looked back at Shikamaru, his eyes were now open.

"He's done thinking."

"It looks like you're a bit more motivated to fight, now." Temari stated opening and waving her fan.

Shikamaru held his arm over his face and ran behind a tree.

"There's no use hiding!" Temari yelled. Chikako gripped the railing hard.

Shikamaru hide behind the tree panting as the wind stopped. He took out a kunai and then took out his outer shirt, leaving him in his fishnet shirt.

Temari was looking around annoyed. "How much longer are you going to run? Come out already!" She waved her fan again in the direction Shikamaru was hiding. As dust formed once again a kunai was thrown at Temari.

She dodged it and Shikamaru did his Shadow technique again and Temari just smirked thinking it wouldn't reach her. Hey eyes widened when it passed the line. She looked up at Shikamaru, he was standing.

"Good insight!"

Temari glared. "So you were killing time to wait for the sun to set...and increase the wall shadow's line to increase your shadow's surface area. When the sun starts to set, shadows grow. Correct?"

Shikamaru didn't say anything, it looked like he was waiting for something. Then Chikako noticed it. Shikamaru had used his shirt and kunai to made some sort of balloon to make a shadow.

"Temari! Above you!" Kankurou yelled.

Temari's eyes widened and she saw the floating object, she backed away as it made Shikamaru's shadow go farther.

Temari jumped away as fast as she could, but the shadow kept following her.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Shikamaru yelled

The shadow still followed her, but she stopped when it couldn't reach her. She opened her fan and set it behind her.

"So you've dodged this trick, too, eh?" Shikamaru said.

Temari looked up for a second before moving her fan in front of her, hiding her from Shikamaru. She started to do hand signs, but stopped suddenly and her eyes widened.

Shikamaru smirked and moved his hands apart, Temari copied. Chikako smiled.

"The Shadow Imitation finally succeeded." Shikamaru said smirking.

Temari was still questioning why she couldn't move. Shikamaru turned his head. "I'll show you what's behind you."

Temari's head turned and her eyes widened when she saw the shadow coming through the hole Naruto had made earlier. The shadow had snuck up on her.

"You see it now." Shikamaru stated. "That hole is the one Naruto dug and came out of. That's why it's connected with the hole in front of you."

Temari, not being able to turn her head, just looked at him. "Did you use the shadow inside the hole to...?"

Shikamaru turned his head so they were looking at each other. "Correct."

Shikamaru walked forward and Temari did too, well she had to, until they were facing each other.

Chikako laughed a bit. "Yea Shikamaru!"

"All right! Get her!" Naruto yelled.

Shikamaru raised his right hand and Temari did the same, looking like she was trying her hardest not to.

"I lose. I give up." Shikamaru said.

"Huh?" muttered before smiling._ Such a Shikamaru move._

Everyone what in a shocked silence, before a loud out cry came from the crowd.

"I used up too much Chakra using the Shadow Imitation so many times. I can only hold you from an additional ten seconds. So I've thought of 200 possible moves...But times up." He put his arms down and shrugged. "It's too troublesome to do more. One match is good enough for me."

"Winner, Temari." Genma announced. Shikamaru looked bored and Temari looked shocked.

Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder. "I'm tired."

"Why did he give up?!" Naruto yelled. "What an idiot! Now I'm getting mad! I'll go lecture him!" Naruto jumped over the railing and onto the field.

"Naruto!"

Chikako sighed and followed, but she went down the stairs instead. She reached Shikamaru the same time as Naruto, but she had to run. Shikamaru was stretching trying to get the cinks out of his muscles.

"You idiot!" Naruto yelled

Shikamaru did a back bend. "Shut up, you super idiot."

Chikako shook her head.

"Why did you give up?!"

Shikamaru just kept stretching. "That's a matter of the past, now. It's all good now." He stood up straight.

"No it's not! You almost won that match!"

"Put that topic aside,-"

"And you gave up right before you won..."

"and let's get ready to watch the next match."

"Totally Unacceptable!"

Chikako sighed annoyed. "Naruto shut up! Shikamaru did a great job. Just because he wasn't willing to fight to the death like you are doesn't mean he failed! Now get off the field...my match is next."

Naruto and Shikamaru blinked. She glared and Naruto quickly ran off. Shikamaru sighed and turned slowed, hands in his pockets.

_Women are so bossy._

Chikako sighed and turned. Seto was already standing by Genma. She took a deep breath and walked toward them.

Genma looked at both of them before addressing the audience. "Next match...Akimichi Chikako vs. Riyukin Seto.

There were disappointed and angry cries from the audience, but Chikako ignored them and stared at Seto, each remembering their agreement.

_Don't Hold Back._

* * *

**A/N Pairings**

**Kiba/Chikako-17**

**Shikamaru/Chikako-15**

**Oh and the lazy one falls behind. I'm sorry Kiba fans that kiba wasn't in this chapter, but Chikako wouldn't be able to see him since she's fighting and Kiba was more worried about Hinata at the time the events in the chapter took place.**

**Well please REVIEW and VOTE!**

**Your friend,**

**LadySoftball**


	13. Don't Hold Back

_**Chapter 13:::Don't Hold Back**_

Genma looked at Chikako and Seto before backing up. "Begin."

Chikako took out five shurikens and threw them at Seto. He easily dodged and threw five of his own. Chikako rolled out of the way and Seto ran at her, holding a kunai. He was running very fast and Chikako used her left hand to block and punched him in the face. He went flying from the force of her punch, but before he reached the ground he did a back flip and handed on his feet.

He brought a hand to his mouth, wiping off the blood. He smirked. "You've gotten stronger." He got into a stance. "But so have I."

He did hand seals that Chikako had never seen him do before. She got into a defensive position and waited. She watched Seto closely; her eyes widened when he disappeared.

She looked around wildly. _He's gotten faster._

Suddenly the dust formed around her. She realized that he was running around her trying to confuse and block her vision. She saw small glimpses of him and threw a kunai. It missed.

_Aim where he's going, not where he is._ She thought to her self throwing another kunai. It hit and there was a puff of smoke.

_It was a clone! _Chikako didn't have time to do anything when Seto came out of nowhere, kicking her. She wasn't sure if it was the real one because the next second she was hit again by a different clone. When she fell both Setos' jumped up and kicked her. When she fell both disappeared and the real Seto walked forward, his eyes were pure black.

She didn't even have time to scream before blackness surrounded her. Blinking she stood up, turning to the only source of light. It was a window. She cautiously walked toward it and looked out. She saw Choji and her father when they were younger, but she wasn't there.

They were laughing. Suddenly a light flashed and the scene changed and it was Shikamaru and Choji playing, she wasn't there.

FLASH! It was their class, she wasn't there.

FLASH! Graduation day, she wasn't there.

FLASH! Choji and her father eating dinner, she wasn't there.

FLASH!...

It continued on like this, an everlasting slide show of the people she loved and cared for growing up without her.

FLASH! It was her, looking out a window. She had tears running down her face and no one noticed. They were outside, having fun, forgetting she was even there. Chikako brought a hand to her face and realized she was crying too. She looked back out the window and came face to face with Shikamaru, he was actually looking at her.

She tried to call out to him, but no sound came out, more tears came to her eyes.

Shikamaru sighed annoyed, sneering a bit. "How troublesome." He turned and walked away.

Chikako's eyes widened and she banged on the glass as hard as she could, but it made no difference. She tried calling him back, but no word escaped. She closed her eyes and continued to bang on the glass.

_No! Come back, don't leave me!_

"You're such an idiot."

Chikako's eyes opened. Kiba was standing there, he was glaring at her. She stared at him then looked at Akamaru, who was on Kiba's head, he growled.

"I don't know what I saw in you, you're stupid, weak, and ugly. A waste of time" And just like Shikamaru he turned and left. Chikako was sobbing in silence on her side of the window. Her eyes were wide in panic and hurt.

_NO! COME BACK! KIBA! SHIKAMARU! PLEASE!_

Choji appeared next and Chikako tried once again to yell out to him, but it was useless.

_Choji! Brother! HELP!_

Choji glared. "You think you're so much better. You think you're better than me..."

Chikako shook her head. _No Choji! _

"But you're not, you're just a waste of space. You should have never been born. Konoha would be so much better if you were gone. Why don't you just give up, show how useless you are." He turned away from her and walked away.

_NO CHOJI! BROTHER! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!_

Chikako hit the window until her hands started to bruise. She slid to her knees and the window disappeared, leaving her all alone in the dark.

_No, I don't like the dark, I don't want to be alone._

_**Your greatest fear...is to be forgotten, to be alone.**_

Chikako tried to see who was talking, but it was pitch black. _Seto?_

_**Just give up and you can end the suffering, this nightmare. Just give up.**_

Chikako shook her head. _No...I can't give up. This isn't real, it's a trick._

_**Even though you know that, it doesn't stop the words from hurting does it? Having the people who you care about make fun of you and leave you. I can make this last forever and have anyone appear. Just give up and it will stop.**_

Chikako stood up. _I need to wake up._

_**You are not sleeping.**_

_I need to fight this._

_**There is no fighting, you can not win.**_

Chikako pulled out a kunai knife. _I will._

_**You can not fight me.**_

Chikako smirked. _Watch me._ She lifted the knife and drove it through her left hand. She screamed and felt the world around her shift and brighten. She looked at her hand, it was bleeding really bad. Panting she stood up, just realizing that she was on her knees. She looked at Seto, he looked shocked that she stabbed herself.

She smiled to her self and threw her kunai at him. He barley had time to block before she threw something else. He took out his own kunai and blocked. But instead of hearing the sound of the clashing of two kunai he heard the sound of paper ripping. He watched as the paper drifted to his feet.

His eyes widened when the two pieces wrapped around each of his feet and not letting him be able to move. He noticed that the paper was glowing a faint blue and that they were stained with blood, Chikako's blood.

Chikako took out a blank scroll and dragged her bloody hand across the paper as she opened it. She held onto on end and threw the other at Seto. It unrolled, heading straight for him. She let go of her side and quickly did her hand signs. When she finished she grabbed onto her end before it got too far away. She spun it around so that the long line of paper spun and wrapped itself around Seto.

Once the paper was securely around Seto it glowed a light blue and molded into a cocoon. She was still holding onto the line of paper, but it was unable to rip. She spun around again, taking Seto with her. When his feet lifted from the ground she stopped and let go of the paper. He went flying toward wall and because he couldn't use his hands he couldn't stop and crashed into the wall.

The audience watched as Chikako did more hands signs and her arm grew. And just like she did to Phong, she swung her arm and hit Seto, giving him the final blow.

Chikako was panting and her arm returned to normal. Genma looked at the unconscious Seto then at Chikako.

"Winner, Akimichi Chikako." The crowd cheered and Chikako smiled. She quickly ran over to Seto and took the paper off him.

"I'm sorry Seto, but I couldn't hold back.."

She watched the doctors carry him away before heading back to the stairs. Naruto and Shikamaru were running down them. Chikako couldn't look at Shikamaru.

"Chikako! That was awesome!" Naruto yelled

She smiled. "Thanks Naruto, but I wasn't as good as you were in your fight."

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah...but why did you freeze up for so long?"

"What?"

"After you fell Seto just stared at you and when you looked him in the eye you froze and didn't get up. When you did get up you were staring at nothing." Naruto explained.

"And you were crying." Shikamaru said.

Chikako closed her eyes. "The Riyukin clan, like the Hyuugas' and Uchikas', have a blood inheritance in their eyes, but it's not as strong. When Seto's eyes turn black he's able to see into your very soul. He looks for the person's greatest fear and uses it against them. I wasn't moving from the outside because I was fighting from the inside. The only way to break the connection and illusion was by concentrating on getting rid of it and moving you focus to something else, that's why I stabbed my hand."

Naruto nodded and Shikamaru looked at her hand. "What did you fear so much that made you cry that much?"

Chikako turned away and headed up the stairs. "I fear being alone and have everyone I care for forget about me."

Naruto's eyes widened and Shikamaru looked at the back of her head questionably.

"The next match will start soon." Chikako muttered.

Naruto nodded. _Sasuke's match! _He ran out to the field to be there when Sasuke showed up, probably to lecture him.

Shikamaru turned to followed, but paused to look at Chikako. "Are you okay?"

Chikako stopped, but didn't turn. "I'm fine." She continued up the stairs

Shikamaru sighed and walked out after Naruto.

Chikako walked back into the waiting room and over to Shino.

"Good match." Shino said in his usual low voice.

She leaned against the railing. "Thanks."

_I won, but why do I feel like Seto held back?_

**A/N well there you go!**

**Pairings:**

**Shikamaru/Chikako-20**

**Kiba/Chikako-18**

**LAZY IS BACK IN THE LEAD! BUT DOGBOY ONLY DOWN BY TWO!**

**REVIEW**

**LadySoftball**


	14. Calls of Sand and Sound

_**Chapter 14:::Calls of Sand and Sound**_

Chuikako sighed. "Sasuke had to wait till the last second to make his appearance. He couldn't just show up on time like the rest of us."

Shino didn't say anything. Chikako looked at him. "Disappointed you couldn't fight?"

Shino didn't respond.

"Gaara, come down." Genma called up to them. Chikako looked over at Gaara and gasped softly. There was blood lust and a killing intent in his eyes. His brother was trying to say something, but Temari quickly covered his mouth and watched Gaara walk down the stairs.

When Gaara reached the field and faced Sasuke, Chikako was wondering where Shikamaru and Naruto were.

_This was the match Naruto has been waiting to see._ She sighed and walked toward the stairs, walking down them to look for Shikamaru and Naruto. She turned the corner of the hallway and saw Shikamaru and Naruto by the stairs. She was about to call out to them, but Naruto stood up.

"Shikamaru...let's go to Kakashi-sensei's place."

"What are you planning on doing?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto ignored him and ran down the opposite hallway. Shikamaru stood up.

"Hey!"

Chikako ran forward. "Where is he going?"

Shikamaru sighed and ran after him. "I have no idea." Chikako followed. They ran up a couple flights of stairs and by the time Naruto stopped Chikako was holding her chest panting.

_I hate running._

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

Chikako looked up and saw Kakashi and Gai-sensei, Lee, Sakura, Ino, and Choji.

Kakashi looked back. "What is it?"

Naruto was holding onto the railing, catching his breath. "Sensei, please stop this match right now!...He's...totally different from us. He's not normal!"

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Ino asked.

Naruto ignored her question. "He lives to kill people. Anyway at this rate Sasuke's going to die!"

Chikako looked at Naruto wide eyed. _What is he talking about?_

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto looked at Kakashi intently, but Kakashi just turned back to look at Sasuke and Gaara.

Chikako looked down at the field also, there was a huge dome of sand and Sasuke was looking at it.

_What is that?_

"Sensei, please stop the match right now!" Naruto repeated.

"Don't worry." Kakashi said calmly. "We were late for a reason."

Chikako watched as Sasuke got into a stance and ran at the sand dome. He threw three kunai, they were easily deflected. He jumped into the air and moved behind the dome running at it again. Spikes formed and Sasuke dodged them all and hit the dome. When he successfully hit it he jumped back and the sand followed him.

He dodged all the spikes and jumped over the dome again, hitting the top of it. Spikes appeared where his foot was. Sasuke jumped away and stopped all offensive moves. He lifted his left arm and undid the black thing that was around it.

Sakura looked at Kakashi. "Sensei. What do you mean, you were late for a reason?"

"Hmmmm, do you want to know?"

Naruto jumped up and down. "We don't have time for that!"

"Shut up and watch him." Kakashi said. "You'll wet your pants."

Chikako sat down next to Shikamaru and looked back down at Sasuke. He did back flips onto the wall and ran up it. He slid to the top of the wall and stayed stationary. He started to do hand signs and held onto his left wrist with his right hand.

A glowing blue ball of Chakra formed in Sasuke's palm. Suddenly he moved his arm, causing parts of the wall to break in the path of his Chakra, and ran down the wall. When he reached the ground a dust cloud formed, but he continued to run at the sand dome.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's making a lot of noise. What is that move?" Sakura asked.

"Just a straight thrust." Gai said. Everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"But it's Konoha's number one technique specialist...The Copy Ninja Kakashi's only original move."

Chikako's eyebrows rose. _What?_

"It's a secret move," Gai continued. "For assassination purposes. The secret lies in the speed of the thrust, and the activation of the body to generate o large amount of Chakra. Then he concentrates that large amount of Chakra into the thrusting arm. And because of the incredible speed he moves at...It emits a distinct chirping sound similar to a thousand birds chirping."

Sasuke got closer to the dome and spikes shot out, but he dodged.

"That is why that move is called..."

Sasuke punched the dome and hit arm went through.

"Chidori."

Chikako's eyes, along with everyone else's, widened.

"Chidori...Also called Lightning Edge." Gai said.

"Lightning Edge?" Sakura asked.

Gai glanced at Kakashi. "That's the alias it took because Kakashi once cut through lightning with that move."

_Cut through lightning? _Chikako thought. _That's amazing._

Gai continued. "Its true name is Chidori. And its secret lies in the human body's fastest attainable speed; the speed of the thrust and the Chakra accumulated in one's arm. The arm turns into a sword that can cut through anything. But you taught him a reckless move." Gai said to Kakashi.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Kakashi looked at Lee. "Right, Lee?"

"I don't really understand the logic, but it's an incredible move!" Sakura said looking down at Sasuke.

Chikako sighed and looked at Naruto. _What happened to "We have to stop the match?" Now he wants to see what Sasuke does next._

A scream made Chikako turn her head quickly. Gaara was screaming from inside his dome.

"BLOOD! MY BLOOD!"

Sasuke was trying to pull his arm out; he used the Chidori and pulled it out. When he did something large was holding on to his. It looked like a demonic arm.

"What..is that?" Chikako hand quietly. She watched as Sasuke jump away holding his arm and the demonic arm going back into the dome.

Sasuke was starring at the dome, eyes wide. The dome began to crack and dissolved back into regular sand. Gaara was panting and holding onto a bleeding wound.

Suddenly feathers began to fall around around Chikako and the others and her eyes became heavy. She blinked, trying to say awake.

She put her hands together. "Dispel."

_I'll have to thank Seto for helping me with my Genjutsu when I see him again._ Chikako thought as her vision sharpened again.

She looked up as a crash was made from the Hokage's tower.

"Hokage-sama!" Gai yelled. Him and Kakashi made to go to him, but the ANBU passed overhead.

"Let us handle it."

Gai and Kakashi stopped. They watched as the Hokage was taken to the roof of the building and a kunai was pointed at his. Four strange ninjas stood on one of the four corners of the roof and each did hand signs, causing a large black force field to surround the Kazekage and Hokage.

"A field creation technique, eh?" Gai said.

"They're not normal ninja." Kakashi muttered. "If they have outmaneuvered ANBU members." Him and Gai started to run down the stairs, but an ANBU blocked their path.

"What are you doing?!" Gai yelled. "Hokage-sama is in danger!"

The ANBU looked up and suddenly four Sound-nins appeared by his side.

"What a bummer." Kakashi muttered.

"I didn't expect an enemy to be disguised as an ANBU member." Gai said. "Was he the one who used the illusion technique?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, there's no doubt about it."

Chikako's eyes were wide. She looked at all the sleeping people, then at Shikamaru and Naruto, they were down too. She stood up slowly and ran over to where Choji and Ino were asleep. She noticed Sakura was awake too.

"Choji. Choji!" She went to get rid of the illusion, but Sakura stopped her. "Chikako stop. Don't do anything yet."

Chikako looked at Sakura. She was handling this better than her, Chikako's hands were shaking.

"What going on?"

Sakura shook her head and looked up at where the Hokage was being held. "I don't know."

She suddenly stood up. "Orochimaru?!" Her head turned to the field. "Sasuke!"

Chikako looked too, but Sasuke was gone. Suddenly two Sound-nins jumped above them, in an attacking position.

Both Sakura and Chikako gasped and covered their heads. There was a clashing sound and the attack didn't come. They both looked behind them and saw Kakashi.

He had a fake happy expression on his face. "Girls, stay like that for a moment. I'm going to decrease the amount of enemies."

Sakura and Chikako stayed down, watching the Leaf-nin and Sound-nin fight.

After a bit Kakashi appeared in front of them, but he was facing the other way.

"Sakura!" Both girls looked up. "I'm glad I taught you about illusionary techniques during the survival training. You have talent in that area. You also have talent in that area Chikako. Now dispel the illusionary technique, and wake up Naruto and Shikamaru."

Both girls looked back at the two sleeping boys. Kakashi stood up straight.

"Naruto will rejoice. It's his first mission in a long time."

"Mission?" Sakura asked.

"Proceed with caution." Kakashi continued. "This is an A-Rank mission."

A Sound-nin jumped at Kakashi, but he was easily beaten.

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled. "What do you mean by an A-Rank mission in this situation? What are we supposed to do?"

"Sasuke went after Gaara of the Sand and the others. Sakura, Chikako, dispel the illusionary technique from Naruto and Shikamaru, and go after Sasuke." Kakashi cut his thumb.

"There are already many Sand and Sound ninja inside the village. Movement with more than five people, a basic platoon, will result in a decrease in swiftness, and it will become more difficult to conceal yourselves from the enemy. You learned that in the patrol exercises in the Academy, correct?" He glanced at them.

Chikako nodded. "Yes!"

"Since we're moving with five people, you're going to come with us, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Kakashi shook his head and did some hand signs. "No, I can't leave this place." He did the summoning technique on the back of the back of the sleeping man in front of him. A small dog appeared. He had a Konoha headband on his head.

"Pakkun here will chase after Sasuke through his scent." Kakashi said.

Sakura pointed at the dog. Chikako just stared at it. "Is the other teammate, that doggy?"

The dog jumped onto the back of the guy sleeping in front of Sakura and got close to her face.

"Hey, little girl." The dog said in a low voice, startling Sakura and Chikako. "Don't call me a cute doggy."

_She didn't say cute..._ Chikako thought.

Sakura...Chikako. Dispel the illusionary technique from Naruto and Shikamaru."

Sakura and Chikako nodded and crawled over to Shikamaru and Naruto. Sakura crawled over to Naruto and Chikako, Shikamaru.

Sakura dispeled the illusionary technique from Naruto. When he sat up Chikako went to do the same to Shikamaru, but she stopped when she saw his right eye twitch. She glared.

"Shikamaru, you've been awake."

Sakura crawled over and also glared. He ignored them and the dog came over and bit his leg. There was a pause before Shikamaru sat up in pain.

"Ouch!" He tried to shake the dog off his leg.

"Why were you pretending to be asleep?" Sakura and Chikako asked at the same time.

Shikamaru grabbed the Pakkun and held his mouth shut. "I don't want to get involved in this. I'm not doing this." He pinched Pakkun's cheek.

"I don't care about Sasuke." Pakkun bit him again.

"Ouch!"

Chikako glared at Shikamaru and Naruto looked around. "What's...going on?"

Suddenly a Sound-nin appeared behind Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto, behind you!"

Before they could do anything the ninja was taken out by Gai.

"F-fast." The Sound-nin muttered.

Gai smirked. "I'm not just fast..." He pushed the ninja through the wall.

"Gai-sensei..."

Kakashi appeared. "I will tell you your mission now. Once it is explained to you fully, go out through that hole. Go after Sasuke, and once you meet up with him, stop Sasuke. Then await further orders in a safe area."

"What happened to Sasuke?" Naruto yelled

"We'll tell you while we move." Chikako said

Sakura grabbed Naruto and jumped out the hole. "Come on."

"Geez, why me?" Shikamaru muttered. Chikako rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"Come on!" She jumped out of the hole with Pakkun following.

After Naruto was informed about what happened while he was sleeping. "I see, so that's what happened. Damn Sasuke...He got to hasty."

Shikamaru ran next to him. "So why did I get sent out here? It's so troublesome!"

Chikako ran next to him. "Because Sasuke is a fellow Leaf-ninja and we heve to stop him before he does anything stupid."

Sakura ran next to Naruto. "And because those were Kakashi-sensei's orders!"

Pakkun sniffed the air and changed directions. "This way!"

Chikako, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sakura followed.

* * *

**A/N Wow, I'm updating pretty fast...ISN'T IT GREAT?!**

**Pairings:**

**Shikamaru/Chikako-25**

**Kiba/Chikako-22**

**I hope you all know that I count votes even if you already voted, because the Kiba vote is going down.**

**And I would also like to announce that The pairing will be final by chapter 15...**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**LadySoftball**


	15. Running Through the Woods

_**Chapter 15:::Running Through the Woods((How Long Does It Frikkin Take!))**_

"How long will it take for us to catch up with Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he, Saruka, Shikamaru, and Chikako followed Pakkun. Who was sniffing out Sasuke.

"I don't know. He's moving pretty fast." Pakkun answered.

"Damn." Shikamaru muttered.

Pakkun sniffed the air again. "Hey, you guys! Increase you speed."

"Why? Is Sasuke close?" Chikako asked.

"No. Two platoons, a total of eight people are behind us...No, I sense another one. So nine guys are coming after us.

"What?" Chikako glanced behind there very quickly, but quickly looked forward again.

"Hey, man...Already? You've got to be kidding."

"Apparently not." Chikako muttered.

"They haven't found our exact location yet." Pakkun told them. "But we'll have to lose them."

Pakkun jumped to the ground and the four Genin followed. The dog suddenly stopped and looked down.

"Hey! Why did you stop?!" Naruto yelled annoyed.

The dog turned it's head. "Be quiet, and follow me." He started to walk backward onto his footsteps.

"Step backwards onto your footsteps. Then it will look like our footsteps have suddenly disappeared." Pakkun jumped backwards into the tree behind him.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Chikako stepped backward onto their footprints.

"But...even if we do this...They'll still figure out what we did." Naruto said carefully stepping back.

"It'll buy us some time. That's enough." Pakkun said from the branch. "Also, the pursuers will become impatient and that will create a weakness in their pursuit. If they don't see the clues that lead to us, even better."

Chikako glanced at the branch and how far she was from it. She took a deep breath and jumped backwards. When she landed next to Shikamaru she smiled to herself. Naruto was still walking backwards.

"Hurry up!" Sakura yelled.

"We don't have time." Shikamaru said. Chikako crossed her arms. Naruto glared.

"I know!" He jumped backwards and followed Chikako, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Pakkun as they jumped off the branch. As Chikako jumped she hit a small branch, making it snap.

After only a few minutes Pakkun sniffed the air. "This is bad. They're gaining on us even though they're being careful and looking out for any ambushes."

"Damn it. They all must be above Chuunin level. If they catch up to us, we'll be annihilated." Shikamaru cursed.

Chikako swallowed hardly. "That doesn't sound very good."

Naruto clenched his teeth. "Then...Then we should stop and ambush them!"

"Ambush? Yes..." Sakura muttered. "If we ambush them, we'll have an advantage. Even if they have two times more guys than us...it might work if we catch them off guard!"

"We can't do that." Pakkun said. "They're the men of the former Konohaninja, Orochimaru. Worst case is that there is a Jounin among them."

Chikako sighed. "I was hoping it would work."

Shikamaru glared ahead of him. "I thought it would've work...But it won't."

"Wait. Why?" Sakura asked. The enemy's level doesn't matter when you're ambushing them."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, so why?"

"You guys don't understand, do you? It's true that ambushing is a really advantageous basic tactic, but to pull it off... There are two conditions you must meet."

"And what are those conditions?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru held up one finger. "First, the runner must move noiselessly, and must discover the enemy first."

Chikako ran next to Shikamaru and looked at Naruto and Sakura. "And second, we must secure a location to catch them off guard, or the ambush doesn't do any good. And if we do inflict any critical damage to them we'd have to conceal ourselves in that location again"

Shikamaru nodded. "Once we're able to fulfill those conditions an ambush becomes a valid tactic. If we have the ninjadog's nose we can find there location pretty easily. As for the second condition, it seems that we're at an advantage since this is our village, and we know the terrain better. But Orochimaru has been to Konoha before."

"Meaning that his men would also know the terrain." Chikako added.

Shikamaru nodded once again. "And since we're dealing with his men, that method won't work."

"So what are you guys trying to get at?" Naruto asked.

"Since the pursuers also know the terrain and have most likely gone through training for this battle. On top of that, they are all most likely ninja who have mastered the art of pursuing."

Sakura smirked. "So they'll know how we'll act."

Chikako nodded. "Exactly."

"Ambushing is still advantageous, but there are too many uncertain factors. Furthermore the enemy is a squadron organized specifically for this plain. As for us we have an idiot."

Naruto glared.

"a female ninja who has no special traits."

Sakura glared.

"a dog"

Pakkun's left eye twitched.

"a female ninja who is not a fast runner and too emotional."

Chikako glared, but smirked a bit. _That is true._

"and the number one coward, me." Chikako glanced at Shikamaru as he continued.

"A strategy is devised by understanding the situation and creating the best plan for that situation. So there is only one thing we can do right now."

"One thing?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru nodded. "A leint operation that looks like an ambush."

Chikako's eyes widened.

Shikamaru continued. "One person will stay behind, set up things to look like an ambush, and stop them."

"So..play the decoy?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Shikamaru said. "If the person can stop them, they won't be able to get the location of the other four. Then we can lose the pursuers, but the decoy will most likely...die."

Chikako closed her eyes for a second and opened them when Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Pakkun stopped. She stopped on the branch across from Sakura. They stood in silence for a moment.

"So, who wants to take the job?" Shikamaru asked. He looked at Pakkun's back. "We need the dog to look for Sasuke, which means..."

Sakura clenched her teeth, Naruto's hands turned into fists, and Chikako crossed her arms.

"Okay, I'll-" Naruto started to say.

"...the only choice left is me."

Chikako looked at Shikamaru. "No."

Sakura and Naruto also turned to him. "Shikamaru?!"

"Why you?"

He didn't turn. "It's better than being annihilated. Also, the only guy who can pull off this decoy perfectly and have a high chance of surviving within this group..." He jumped over them.

"is me."

Chikako looked away from him, knowing he was right.

Shikamaru stood up straight and glanced back at them. "The Shadow Imitation was originally made to stop the enemy anyway."

He looked away. "I'll catch up with you guys later. Hurry up and go."

Naruto nodded. "We're counting on you, Shikamaru!"

Naruto looked at Sakura and she nodded. He looked at Chikako. "Chikako."

She looked at Shikamaru, but answered Naruto. "Right."

Pakkun, Sakura, and Naruto jumped into the higher branches. Chikako paused before jumping.

"Shikamaru, if you die I'll never forgive you." She jumped after the other three, only glancing back once.

"Chikako?" Sakura asked concerned as they ran.

"I'm fine Sakura, just worried." Chikako answered.

Sakura nodded and glanced back at Shikamaru.

After they were a ways away Pakkun spoke. "Hey, the enemy is getting closer and closer."

"What?!" Sakura asked shocked.

"Is he really stopping the enemy?" Pakkun asked.

Sakura's eye widened. "Did Shikamaru...?"

Chikako shook her head. "No he wouldn't! Shikamaru wouldn't do that to us..." _To me. _"He would never betray anyone. He may be lazy and says stupid things, but Shikamaru is a good person! He'll be fine!"_I hope._

Sakura nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"We're going to raise our speed." Pakkun told them.

Suddenly Pakkun turned his head. "The pursuers have stopped."

Naruto smiled. "Yes! He succeeded in stopping them!"

Sakura smiled also. "It must be Shikamaru!"

Chikako frowned. "Half of me thinks that that isn't such a good thing." She muttered.

The rest of the journey was silent; they stopped when they heard loud sounds.

"What was that?"

Naruto and Chikako stopped next to her. Pakkun dropped onto Naruto's head. "Explosions." He said. "They were most likely traps set up for Sasuke."

"Is Sasuke okay?" Sakura asked concerned.

"Don't worry about him. He won't die so easily." Naruto said.

Chikako nodded. "And he must still be made about Gaara leaving, so a few explosions won't stop him."

They silently continued on.

"Sasuke has stopped." Pakkun said to them. "We have quite a distance to him, though."

Pakkun suddenly stopped. Chikako was somewhat relieved. She was panting a bit; she had never ran this much before.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Did something happen to Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't notice until now, but..." He looked at Sakura. "You use the same shampoo as me."

Sakura gave him a look that said, WTF?.

Chikako's jaw dropped a little.

Pakkun smiled, the best a dog could smile. "This scent is floral green...I'm sure of it!"

"How is this important!" Chikako yelled.

"But, but my hair is much glossier." Pakkun continued ignoring Chikako's outburst.

"Don't bring up something stupid like that in such a serious situation!" Naruto yelled.

Chikako patted Sakura on the back, sympathetically.

"Same thing as a dog..." She muttered. Chikako just nodded.

"I know." Sakura jumped from tree to tree in a daze, Chikako following.

"Sakura?...Wait!"

"Hey don't go ahead of me!" Pakkun yelled following.

After more running Chikako knew they were getting close.

Pakkun sniffed. "This smell..."

"What you smell shampoo again?!" Naruto yelled annoyed.

"No, it's Sasuke...There are some scents near him, as well. We've caught up."

Chikako smiled if relief, and Sakura and Naruto looked at each other.

"Finally?"

"They've stopped completely. Are they going to fight?...Lets Hurry!" He looked back at them. "Hey! There is someone other than us after Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Who?"

"Is it an enemy? Or an ally?"

Pakkun shook his head. "I don't know, but..."

"But?"

"It's not human."

Chikako's eyes widened. _Not human?_

After more running Pakkun stopped. Chikako and Sakura immediantly stopping also. Naruto looked back at them confused.

"Pakkun? Sakura? Chikako?" He didn't notice the tree and ran into it. Chikako winced.

"Why did you stop all of the sudden?!" He yelled waving his arms.

"They're getting farther away at a rapid rate...The scent of Sasuke and the two others, that is. It seems like Sasuke is going after those two."

"What?"

"He is?"

"The others show know signs of moving. But..."

Naruto looked annoyed. "We can't waste time here! Let's go after Sasuke!"

Sakura ignored Naruto. "But what?" She asked Pakkun.

"The remaining guys are about to fight. We must take a longer route to avoid the fight."

"Why?" Naruto yelled from his tree. "If we do that, it'll take longer to catch up to Sasuke! Let's just go through them!"

Sakura glared. "What are you talking about, Naruto? We don't know what will happen in a combat area."

Chikako nodded. "If we got dragged into fighting, even if we didn't want to, then it would just take longer to catch up to Sasuke! Now we have to hurry!"

Pakkun nodded. "Right lets go!"

"Roger!" Chikako and Sakura followed and Naruto sighed annoyed and followed also. The three Genin and dog were running as fast as they could. Suddenly Chikako spotted something big.

"Look!" She pointed at the big tan figure attacking Sasuke, who was laying on the ground in pain. "It's Sasuke!"

Naruto had a sudden burst of speed and kicked Gaara, who looked scarier than ever, and landed on a branch, panting. Sakura, Chikako, and Pakkun landed next to Sasuke. Both girls kneeled down next to him.

"Sasuke!"

Chikako saw that Sasuke's face was covered with some kind of markings.

_Those are the same markings I saw during the preliminary rounds._

* * *

**A/N I don't know why, but for some reason I think I did a crappy job on this chapter...Well anyway the next will be better.**

**Pairings**

**Shikamaru/Chikako-31**

**Kiba/Chikako-25**

**REVIEW**

**LadySoftball**


	16. Tears and Raindrops

_**Chapter 16:::Tears and Raindrops **_

While Sakura was checking Sasuke Chikako, who was standing next to Pakkun, was looked at Gaara. They only real way she could tell it was Gaara was because of his red hair and the sign of love on his forhead. Sasuke was trying to get up.

"You guys..."

Chikako could see the markings better. Sakura's eyes widened, it seemed that she knew what they were. Sasuke was groaning in pain.

"Sasuke!"

"Who is that...Sakura?...Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"What do you want?!" She yelled annoyed.

"Who the hell is he?" He pointed at Gaara.

"His appearance has changed, but he's that Gaara fellow." Pakkun said.

Naruto's eyes widened in fear.

"Hey little girl!" Pakkun said to Sakura. "I'm not the combat-type, so don't blame me for not fighting."

Chikako patted the dog on the head. "Yes we can see that by your looks."

Sasuke started to cough up blood.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke don't push yourself!" Chikako scolded worried.

"We're going to run, everyone!" Naruto yelled to them, but it was to late, Gaara was already attacking. But he passed Naruto and went straight at Sasuke.

"Die, Uchiha Sasuke!" Gaara yelled.

Sakura and Chikako both took out kunai and stood in front of Sasuke.

"Sakura. Chikako!" Naruto yelled.

"Get out of my way!" Gaara yelled and pinned Sakura to the tree with his tan, clawed hand. Chikako was thrown aside by it at such a force she was knocked off the branch, falling out of the tree. She had lost most of her Chakra in her fight and her strength from running too much.

"Chikako! Naruto yelled jumping after her. He caught her and set her on a branch a distance away, before jumping back up to face Gaara. He looked very scared.

* * *

Chikako's eyes scrunched together. Something had just jumped on her stomach. She lifted her head. 

There was a large orange frog there.

Her eyes widened. "Who...?"

"Hey, you should get out of the way."

"Wha?"

"All right! Everyone, let's go!"

Chikako sat up and her eyed widened. _Naruto...s?_

There were hundreds of Narutos everywhere. She looked around and saw that she really was in a bad spot. She quickly jumped onto the tree next to Sasuke, who she saw was up. He didn't even seem to notice her, he was too busy looking at Naruto in amazment.

_Is...is that really Naruto?_ Chikako thought. She then saw Gaara, or who she assumed was Gaara. It looked more like a huge demonic raccoon, that had Gaara's legs.

"Fly! Naruto Ninja Chronicles!" They all jumped out of the trees and took out shurikens.

"The No-Escape Shuriken Chapter!" They all threw their weapons at Gaara, who blocked with his large hand. As he did more Narutos came from below him kicking Gaara until he was airborn. The rest of the Narutos above him came down to attack.

"The Naruto Two Thousand Combo..." The all punched Gaara until he was a only covered with clumps of sand. Twio more Narutos gave him the final punches.

"...Chapter!"

Gaara fell to the ground with a crash. Chikako leaned over the edge of the branch to look at him. When the dust from the ground disappeared she saw that Gaara had made a crater with the force of his fall.

She looked up as the Narutos jumped down after him finish him off.

"This time we'll use our legs and do a Four Thousand Combo!"

Before he could reach him though, Gaara sat up. "There's no way I can lose to this guy!" Something huge came out of Gaara's hole, hitting and making most of the Naruto clones disappeared. Chikako gasped and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What is that?"

The dust that had formed around the huge figure disappeared and in its place stood a huge demonic raccoon demon made of sand. It lifted its huge clawed hand and turned it in Naruto's direction. Sand started to surround Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Chikako yelled. Sasuke made a sound between a gasp and a groan and held onto his his chest, falling to his knees.

"Sasuke, your body still hasn't recovered yet, don't make sudden movements." Chikako said kneeling down next to him. He was still in pain. Chikako looked over at Naruto, his whole body was surrounded by sand.

"Naruto!"

The monster started to close its clawed hand. "This is it for you...Desert Funeral..."

"Summoning Technique!"

The sand around him disappeared and a giant frog took its place. Chikako's eyes widened and she silently thanked the tiny frog for waking her up to move out of the way. Because the branch she was on was destroyed by the big frog.

"Amazing..." Pakkun said with awe in his voice. "He summoned him in that situation."

Naruto looked smug.

Chikako quickly went higher up the tree to be able to hear and see them better.

"What the hell?" The frog said in a loud voice. He opened his eyes and looked up. "You again? What do you want?" He looked at the monster in front of him. "That was...Shukaku of the Sand."

"Frog Boss, fight with me!" Naruto said.

The Frog Boss puffed on his pipe, blowing smoke out of his mouth. "Nope."

Chikako's eyes widened, so did Naruto's. "What?!"

"Why do I have to fight that guy?" Frog Boss asked. "That's stupid."

"Why?!" Naruto yelled. "You said that you would make me your subordinate last time! A boss is supposed to help a subordinate, right?! Isn't that your moral code?!"

Frog Boss closed his eyes. "I did say that I would make you my subordinate..." He opened his eyes. "But we haven't had a drink together."

Chikako's jaw dropped. _What?_

Naruto was just as shocked. "Thar's ridiculous! I'm not even twenty yet! I can't drink!"

The orange frog next to Chikako jumped up the tree and onto Naruto's head.

"Don't say that. Please listen to him, Pops."

_Pops? That big frog is that tiny frogs father? _Chikako thought.

Frog Boss looked up. "Why are you here, Gamakichi?"

"I was bored, so I came here to play..." Gamakichi said. He pointed to the giant monster raccoon. "Anyway, that guy tried to pick on me!"

Frog Boss narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?"

Gamakichi looked down at Naruto. "Then this guy helped me out. He was able to fight that monster equally. This guy is pretty interesting."

"I see." Frog Boss grabbed and pulled out his danger. "Kid! I officially accept you as my subordinate. I'll show you how the moral code works in this world." He looked at the monster.

"You're going to pay for what you did...you flunky!" He started to hop as fast as he could straight at the monster. "Hand on tight!" He said to Naruto.

Chikako was still shocked about what was happening in front of her. "This...this is amazing!"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

The Frog Boss jumped into the air and sliced of the monster's arm. It dissolved into sand. Frog Boss landed behind him. The monster turned panting.

"This is interesting. This is interesting, Uzumaki Naruto!" The top half of Naruto's body came out of the monsters head.

"Is that the medium?" Frog Boss asked. Gaara looked up. "Those rings under his eyes. That medium must've been possessed by the Shukaku. There are symptoms of insomnia showing."

_Insomnia?_ Chikako thought.

"Those who get possessed by the monster raccoon Shukaku are unable to sleep at night because they are afraid. If the person falls asleep, the Shukaku will slowly eat the person's personality and the person will no longer be himself. The person cannot sleep most of the time, so the medium's personality tends to become unstable.

"While the medium is awake, the Shukaku's true powers are limited. But...if the medium falls asleep..."

Chikako's eyes widened when Gaara put himself to sleep.

"He's done! Once he finishes the forced Sleep Technique, the Shukaku will finish coming out"

Chikako covered her ears when the raccoon gave a loud shriek. "I'm finally out here!" He gave a high laugh and pointed a clawed finger at Frog Boss and Naruto. "I've found someone I want to kill!"

He lifted an arm. "Fuuton Renkuudan!" He hit his stomach and an air ball came out of his mouth. Frog Boss jumped into the air.

"Suiton Teppoudama!" A water ball came out of his mouth and the raccoon shot another air ball upward. They hit each other midair, stopping the other from hitting their targets.

Water rained down on tops of Chikako, she covered her face. She looked back up when The two huge beings shot more air and water at each other. Two of the air balls were hit, but one escaped and hit Frog Boss.

The raccoon gave another shriek and Chikako covered her ears.

"Yeah! I killed him! I killed him!"

But the Frog Boss quickly jumped out of the smike, straight at the raccoon. "That hurt, damn it! That ball had a lot of Chakra molded into it. Even I won't last long if I get hit by one of those."

"Then what should we do?" Chikako thought she heard Naruto say, they were very far away.

"You can punch that kid awake!" Frog Boss answered. "Then the technique will be dispelled."

"How am I supposed to do that?!" Naruto asked.

"Just smack the kid once!" Frog Boss yelled.

The raccoon shot another air ball and Frog Boss dodged and shot another water ball. The raccoon dodged.

"Do you really think I'd get hit?!"

Frog Boss tried to grab the raccoon, but slipped away. He couldn't get a good grip on him. They jumped away and landed on the ground. They were too far for Chikako to hear them.

Suddenly the frog Boss transformed.

Chikako's eyes widened and she held back a scream.

_A Nine Tailed Fox!_

The fox ran at the raccoon, dodging all the air balls. The fox picked up a tree with it's tail and ran at the raccoon. The raccoon jumped away and shot another air ball.

"Die!"

The fox dodged and landed in front of the raccoon, biting it and holding onto it with it's fangs. Naruto suddenly jumped off the fox, making it turn back into a frog and punched Gaara.

"Wake up!"

The raccoon shrieked. "Damn it! I finally come out, you know!"

Gaara opened his eyes and looked at Naruto surprised. He then tried to use desert coffin, but Frog Boss saved Naruto by wrapping his tongue around him. But soon the frog had to pull his tongue away and Naruto glared at Gaara.

Orange Chakra surrounded Naruto. Chikako recognized it as the same that surrounded him when he fought Neji.

Naruto jumped up and went to hit Gaara, but his fist was stopped by the sand. Chikako gasped when he head butted Gaara, making a loud crack. The body of the raccoon cracked and dissolved into sand. They both fell.

"Naruto!" Chikako yelled.

When Frog Boss and Gamakichi disappeared Naruto and Gaara each fell onto one of the tree tops across from each other. They both sat up, then stood up.

They jumped at each other, fists formed and ready. It was the final blow for whoever landed the hit.

Naruto hit Gaara and Gaara fell. Naruto falling after him. It took a while for Chikako to get down from her tree, but when she did she saw that Sasuke was already there. She dropped down on the other side of Naruto.

"You can stop now, Naruto." Sasuke said. "Sakura's fine now." He looked at Gaara. "He must be out of Chakra, too. Since the sand holding Sakura has released her."

Chikako smiled in relief.

"I see."

"Naruto you should rest now." Naruto nodded and laid his head on the ground.

Gaara's siblings, Kankurou and Temari landed by his side.

"Don't fight them." Gaara said softly. "Lets stop."

"Gaara." Kankurou muttered confused. He nodded and helped him stand. "Okay." The three Sand-nin got up and left.

Chikako looked at Naruto and saw that he had a smile on his lips. She laughed softly and looked at Sasuke.

"You wanna carry Naruto or Sakura?"

* * *

Akimichi Chikako, Choji, and Chouza walked toward the Hokage Tower. Each wearing black. Chikako smiled sadly at Seto and Fuuta when she saw them. It seemed like forever since they'd all been together. All of the citizens stood together. Chikako ended up having her two teammates on her right, Kiba on her left, and Choji and Shikamaru in front of her. 

She had been happy to find that all of her friends and family were okay after the attack from the Sand and Sound, but she could feel no happiness after finding out about the death of the Third Hokage.

It started raining.

Chikako looked up. _The sky morns his lose also.Tears as well as water began to fall from her eyes._

"The funeral for the Third Hoake who lost his life in this battle as well as the other victims who gave their lives, will begin now."

Everyone, starting with Konohamaru, placed a white rose in front of the Third's picture. While Chikako set her rose down the memory flashed through her mind. She had shyly walked up the the Hokage and when he looked down at her she closed her eye tightly and held out a picture she had drawn of him.

He had kneeled down next to her and smiled taking the picture. He patted her on the head and smiled, thanking her, saying what a good job she did. She smiled happily.

Chikako blinked back more tears and walked back over to her spot next to Seto. Once everyone placed their flowers on the shrine they walked back to their positions and were silent.

"Iruka-sensei. Why do people risk their lives for others?" Naruto asked in such a sad and serious voice it could hardly be recognized as his.

Iruka looked up at the pictures of all of those who had died in battle.

"When one person dies...he disappears. Along with his past, current lifestyle, and his future. Many people die in missions and wars. They die easily and in surprisingly simple ways.

"Hayate was one of them. Those who die have goals and dreams. But everyone has something as important as those.

"Parents, siblings, friends, lovers...People who are important to you. They trust and help each other. The bond between the people important to you ever since birth...and the string that binds them becomes thicker and stronger as times goes by. It's beyond reason.

"Those bound to you by that string will do that. Because it's important."

Chikako grabbed Choji's hand and bowed her head.

The rain stopped and a ray of light beamed down on them all.

Chikako closed her eyes and looked up, a small smile on her face.

_Rest in peace...Hokage-sama_

* * *

**A/N I cried the first time I saw that episode, it was giving off such a sad vibe.**

**Now I'm not sure if I should make Chikako a Chuunin or not. Because in her fight she didn't fight til she couldn't fight anymore, but she also didn't show leadership skills like Shikamaru...So I guess it's up to the reviewers...YOU!**

**So**

**Chuunin or Not? **

**Pairings:**

**Shikamaru/Chikako-36**

**Kiba/Chikako-29**

**Well I'm a woman who keeps her word and I did say that the pairing would be final by chapter 15...So I guess Shikamaru is the win-**

**(pauses and looks at all the scary Kiba fans glaring at me)**

**Hehe...well I guess I can give him one more chance.**

**(pauses again and looks at all the scary Shikamaru fans glaring at me)**

**But...but only one more. Next Chapter it's definitely permanent, and no review can make me say otherwise.**

**(Kiba fans cheering...Shikamaru fans surrounding me with the intent to hurt me)**

**GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!**

**(All run out in fear.)**

**Smile  
**

**Well gotta go**

**REVIEW**

**LadySoftball**


	17. Set up

_**Chapter 17:::Set Up**_

"Choji." Chikako whined. "Get off your butt and help me."

Choji just continued to eat his chips. Chikako sighed and went back to hammering the nail into the door.

Chikako and Choji were told to fix the door on their house. Even though it was their father who broke it.

"Chikako I'm on a break." Choji said.

Chikako glared. "You were on a break ten minute ago, this is your fifth break of the day. And we only started twenty minutes ago!"

"But you're doing such a good job."

"Choji what's wrong with you? You won't work, or train. All you do is eat barbecue and chips." Chikako asked setting down the hammer.

Choji just continued to eat his chips. Chikako sighed annoyed.

"I have to go Choji, Kei-sensei wants Fuuta, Seto, and I to meet him for training. Please finish fixing the door."

Choji nodded. Chikako walked past him, but before she left she grabbed the last chip from the bag.

"HEY! No one gets the last chip but me!" Choji yelled.

Chikako just laughed. "Well you have to be quicker next time Choji." She gave a small wave. "Bye brother!"

Choji watched her go. There was a small amount of anger in his eyes.

* * *

Chikako walked through the village slowly. Crossing her arms she looked down. 

_This is the first time we've all trained at the same time since the Chuunin exams. _She sighed and walked a little faster.

She reached the training field rather quickly; she looked around and spotted Seto sitting under a tree. She couldn't see Fuuta or Kei-sensei anywhere.

"Seto?"

He looked up and smiled. "Hello Chikako, you're early."

Chikako blinked. "I am?"

Seto nodded. "Yes, we still have about ten minutes before Kei-sensei gets here."

"Oh, why are you early?" Chikako asked sitting next to him.

"I'm always early, but why are you here early? You're usually the last one to show up."

She shrugged. "I'm just early I guess." There was a short silence.

"Seto, when we fought..." She paused.

"Yes?" Seto said encouraging her to continue.

Chikako crossed her arms. "Did...did you let me win when we fought?"

Seto blinked and looked at her confused. "Let you win? Why would you think that?"

Chikako started to play with her fingers. "Well, after I broke out of your genjutsu you could have easily dodged my attack, but you got caught so easily...It seemed like you didn't try."

Seto sighed. "I didn't _let _you win. I was surprised that you broke through my genjutsu, no one been able to do that before. You took that to your advantage and attacked me when I was off guard, and won. If I hadn't underestimated you then the fight might have turned out differently. But you did deserve to win, just like you diserved to win against Phong."

Chikako smiled and hugged him.

"Ahem!"

Chikako pulled away from Seto and they both looked up at Fuuta and Kei-sensei.

Chikako blushed, but Seto smirked and stood up."Good Afternoon Fuuta, Kei-sensei."

Fuuta crossed his arms. "Something you're not telling me Seto?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Right Chikako?"

Chikako smiled and stood up. "Right now are we just going to stand around doing nothing or are we going to train?"

Kei-sensei smiled and clapped his hands. "Right, lets start with warm ups. 20 laps around the training area."

Chikako groaned. "Not more running."

Fuuta smirked and started running. "Quit whining, you sound like a baby."

Chikako glared. "Don't call me a baby!" She ran after Fuuta and Seto followed them both at a slower pace. Kei-sensei sighed, smiling slightly.

_It's a miracle they haven't killed each other yet.  
_

* * *

"My legs hurt." 

Fuuta rolled his eyes. "Stop complaining, it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad? Are you serious? That training session was pure torture! Why did I have to have to try to catch you guys? What kind of training session is that?" She threw her hands in the air, almost hitting Seto.

Both boys smirked. It was funny how much Chikako opened up in such a short amount of time. She wasn't as shy or sad as she was when the first match. Of coarse Fuuta wasn't as mean or spitful as he used to be either.

Seto smiled and avoided getting hit. "Well all this running has improved your speed, so overall it's for the best."

Chikako sighed. "But I don't like running. And I'm already strong."

"We know." Both boy muttered. Both had been victims of one of Chikako's punches.

"But how are you ever going to be able to hit your opponent if you can't catch him?" Seto asked.

Chikako shrugged. "I'd let you catch him so I can hit him."

"But what if I wasn't there?" He asked.

Chikako crossed her arms. "Then Fuuta would catch him."

Fuuta rolled his eyes. "Neither of us are there!"

Chikako blinked. "Why wouldn't you be there?"

Both Seto and Fuuta hit their foreheads.

Chikako laughed. "I guess you guys are right, but I still don't like to run."

"Chikako!"

She turned and saw Ino running up to her. Fuuta suddenly stiffened and Seto snickered. Chikako raised an eyebrow and waved at Ino.

"Hello Ino. How are you?"

Ino smiled, but there was a weird glint in her eyes that somehow scared Chikako. "Oh I'm fine Chikako, but there's something I want to talk to you about."

Chikako blinked. "What is it?"

"Well I can't really talk now, so can you meet me at the barbecue shop in an hour?" Ino asked.

Chikako raised an eyebrow and glanced at her teammates, before looking at Ino again. "Ummmmm...okay..."

"Great! See you then." She turned to leave, but paused. "You might want to change."

"Okay...?" Chikako said confused.

As Ino walked away Seto elbowed Fuuta in the side. Fuuta glared at him, but ran up to Ino grabbing her arm. Ino looked at him cunfused.

"What?"

Fuuta didn't let go of her arm. "I need to talk to you."

Chikako raised an eye brow at Seto, but he just grabbed her arm and dragged her away. "What was that about?"

Seto smiled a secret smile. "Oh nothing, come on I'll buy you a ramen."

Chikako shrugged and looked over her shoulder at Fuuta and Ino. Ino was blushing and Fuuta looked uncomfortable. She didn't get to see what happened because she was pulled into the ramen shop.

* * *

An hour later Chikako walked into the barbecue looking for Ino. She spotted her sitting in the back in one of the booths. She sat across from her. 

"Okay Ino, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

Ino smirked. "Well I've decided to help you with your problem."

"My...problem?" Chikako questioned.

Ino nodded and looked up at something behind Chikako.

"Oh Shikamaru what are you doing here?" Ino asked in mock surprise.

Chikako quickly looked back at Shikamaru, before turning to glare at Ino. She had a feeling that Ino knew exactly why Shikamaru was here.

Shikamaru blinked confused. "Huh...What are you talking about? You asked me-"

Ino quickly stood up and placed a hand over his mouth. "Hehe, well while you're here why don't you sit down." She forcefully pushed him into the seat across from Chikako. They looked at each other then at the smiling Ino, who was still standing.

"Well I have to go now, I'll see you later Chikako, Shikamaru!" She practically ran out of the resurant.

There was a long silence and Chikako looked at Shikamaru. "Let me guess, she said she wanted to ask you something and to meet her here?"

Shikamaru sighed and crossed his arms leaning back. "No she cornered me earlier, telling me to come to the barbecue shop or she'd make my life a living hell. She already does that, so I don't want to see what she does when she tries to."

Chikako laughed. "Right Ino is scary sometimes, but I don't know what she was thinking doing this." She paused ans blushed. "Shikamaru, I'm very glad that you're alright. I was really worried when you went to fight the Sound-nin by yourself."

Shikamaru sighed again. "I had a chance to run away, but I didn't and would have died if it wasn't for Asuma. "

Chikako leaned forward. "But you would never run away when your friends are in danger, right Shikamaru?"

He just shrugged. _She asks the strangest things._

Chikako leaned back and looked out the window. "When I was fighting Seto I found out why I'm always trying so hard to become stronger. I'm always scared, afraid that if I didn't get stronger that no one would care about me. That I would just be Choji's cry baby sister.

"Choji may not know this, but he's always been stronger than me. It doesn't matter that I train more, or that I won my matches. I could always count on him, he was always there. When I was picked on, he was always there to comfort me. But after he became friends with you it seemed like I was alone...I didn't like it. That's when I started to draw." She smiled softly.

"I'd draw anything; trees, birds, the sky, people. People were my favorite to draw, it's a way to see them without actually having to talk to them. But I was still alone, and I could never understand why. It might have been because I was too emotional, like you said. I'd always cry over the stupidest things, and people saw me as weak.

"When I fought Seto I was shown my greatest fear...Being hated and forgotten. I was being insulted by all the people I care for, then they would leave. I was shown a happier world without me there. I tried to get them to hear me, but it was useless. I was alone.

"I hated that feeling so much that it motivated me enough to fight." She closed her eyes, willing the tears to go away. She opened them and looked at Shikamaru.

He looked speechless.

"I really like you Shikmaru, and I've liked you for a long time, but you think everything is too troublesome. You've always said that I was troublesome, emotional, and sometimes bossy. It hurts to hear that. I was happy when you wanted to go out with me, but hurt when you didn't show up. I forgave you, and I still liked you. However if I'm too troublesome to remember, then I might have to stop liking you and move on."

She looked him in the eyes.

"So Shikamaru, am I important to you, or am I just too bossy, emotional, and troublesome to be around?"

Shikamaru made a noise of surprise and his eyes were wide. _What am I supposed to say to THAT?!_

Looked away from her and out the window. "You are a troublesome and emotional, but not as bossy as some girls. Your kind and get along with everyone. You don't judge people and your not as alone as you think. A lot of people care for you, and you just too afraid to take notice. You like to see people, but you can never really see that they can see you too. You are important."

Chikako smiled. "Thank you, Shikamaru." She stood up.

Shikamaru looked at her. "eh? Where are you going?"

She smiled at him. "Home, where I was going to go before Ino told me to meet her here."

Shikamaru sighed and stood up as well. "I'll walk you."

She nodded. "Okay."

When they exited the restaurant Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and Chikako linked her arm with his.

* * *

**In a bush nearby**

Ino smiled to herself. _Shia! I knew my plan would work! I'm am so smart!_

* * *

**A/N HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Well there's a nice Shikamaru/Chikako moment. And Kiba fans don't worry Kiba will be in my next Chapter.**

**So the pairings count is:**

**Shikamaru/Chikako-40**

**Kiba/Chikako-33**

**So Shikamaru wins, but I'll still have some Chikako/Kiba moments since Shikamaru still thinks girls are just bossy and are nice one moment and mean the next, which is true we can be.  
**

**REVIEW**

**LadySoftball  
**


	18. Confusing Moments

_**Chapter 18:::Confusing Moments**_

The next couple of months Konoha had be rebuilding and improving their village. They were still looking for a new Hokage and Chikako thought everything was going fine. But now Naruto was gone, he had left the village with the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. Chikako heard that they were searching for the next Hokage.

Also both Kakashi and Sasuke had went into a coma state from the attack for Sasuke's brother, Itachi and another missing-nin from the hidden village of the Mist. Kei-sensei had continued to train Seto, Fuuta, and Chikako.

For some reason Choji had be avoiding his training. Chikako tried to question him, but he always denied what she said.

Over the past couple of months Ino and Chikako had become friends and on some day when neither had to train Chikako would hang around the Yamanaka flower shop on the days Ino had to work. She was also dragged to the hospital to visit Sasuke.

Currently they were sitting in the Ramen shop eating lunch. Well Chikako was eating what she considered lunch, Ino just ordered a bowl of broth.

"Ino, aren't you going to eat more than that?" Chikako asked.

Ino raised an eyebrow. "And ruin thins perfect figure? Of coarse not. I'm on a diet."

"A diet? Ino you don't need to be on a diet, you already thin. If anything you need to eat a bit more." Chikako looked at Ayame. "One more please."

Ino sighed. "You wouldn't understand Chikako, you're..." She trailed off and Chikako raised an eyebrow."

"I'm what? You can say it Ino. I'm fat, right?"

Ino quickly shook her head. "No, I...mean...well, not fat, just not skinny."

Chikako laughed at the look on Ino's face. "It's okay Ino, just stop, I get it. But really, it's unhealthy not to eat enough."

Ino turned around in her seat and leaned against the counter. "I don't starve myself, just eat in small amounts at the same time every day with no fatty snacks."

"You schedule your eating time?" Chikako shook her head and thanked Ayame for her second bowl. She ate a bit and looked back at Ino. "I don't see how that helps."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Its kept me thin and beautiful. Plus thin girls will attract more guys."

It was Chikako's turn to roll her eyes. "Ino, if you're as thin as a twig not all guy are going to go after you. Sometimes they like girls who have a little extra something. Plus not all boys like thin girls, and not all girls like thin boys. It's all about what's appealing to you."

Ino shrugged. "I guess...So speaking of guys, what's going on with you and Shikamaru?"

Chikako shrugged and concentrated on her ramen. "Well, he knows I like him, but I'm still not sure if he likes me back."

"What about Kiba?"

Chikako's eyebrows drew together. "I don't think I've seen Kiba since the Chuunin exams."

Ino sat up. "You haven't? Why, I thought he liked you." She said more to herself.

Chikako looked up. "You still think that?"

Ino raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Weren't you the one who said he tried to kiss you?"

Chikako blushed and finished her ramen. Once done she stood up and paid. Ino stood up as well. "He didn't...we...no he didn't" She tried to deny.

Ino laughed and both girls exited the ramen shop. "Hmmm, well maybe we should ask Kiba about that."

Chikako's eyes widened. "What, no!" But it was too late, Ino had grabbed her hand and was leading to to the training area, where Kiba usually is.

Chikako tried to get Ino to let go, but she had an iron grip! They walked into the training area that had the tree large wooden posts and saw Kiba. He didn't see them yet and Chikako desperately tried to get Ino to let go

"Okay, yes he tried to, now stop." She whispered.

Ino stopped. "Okay, we'll go." She let go of Chikako's wrist and Chikako smiled in relief.

Ino smirked. "KIBA!" She quickly ran into the bushes leaving Chikako out in the open.

Kiba looked up and smiled. "Chikako! Hey!"

Chikako smiled back, but on the inside she was a raging inferno. _INO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

"Hi Kiba, how are you?"

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Great, I've been training almost everyday, and have gotten way stronger. Right Akamaru?!"

Akamaru jumped into Kiba's arms and gave a loud yip, agreeing. Chikako smiled and patted Akamaru on the head. He pushed his head into her hand and she giggled. Kiba smiled.

"So how have you been?" He asked.

She smiled. "I've been fine. Trainings been tough, cause it seems we're using training time for increasing my skills."

Kiba tilted his head. "That's good isn't it? Improving your skills."

Chikako threw her hands in the air dramatically. "But they're making me run! I hate running!" Kiba watched amused as she sat down; he leaned against the tree. Akamaru jumped out of his arms and sat next to Chikako.

She automatically picked him up and set him in her lap, scratching him behind the ears. She looked up at Kiba.

"How are Shino and Hinata, I haven't seen them lately."

Kiba shrugged. "Bug-boy is still the same, but I think he's a little more open now then he was when we first became a team."

Chikako nodded. "That's good..." She giggled suddenly. "To tell you the truth I was somewhat afraid of Shino in the Academy, but first impressions aren't everything I guess...Like when I first met you."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "You threw a rock at me." He said simply.

She smirked. "Well I'm sorry, but how else was I supposed to wake you?"

He just shrugged.

"Besides," She continued. "You weren't very nice to me and you handed in the picture I drew of Akamaru as your own."

"You gave it to me!" He said defending himself.

"Yes, to keep! But I forgave you, plus you did say I was a good artist and became my friend." Kiba smiled and nodded. Chikako put a finger to her lips. "But that was after you took my sketch book and accused me of liking Iruka-sensei." Kiba frowned. "And you still owe me like five bags of chips. And you-"

Kiba put a hand over her mouth and kneeled down next to her. "Okay! I get it! Bad first impression, but we got along after that."

Chikako laughed and moved his hand. "Yeah, we're good friends."

Kiba paused and looked at their joined hands. "Right...friends?"

Chikako bit her lip. "Right, you're one of my best friends."

Kiba looked at Chikako, and their hands which were still joined, and looked like he was debating something. Chikako tried to pull her hand out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. She looked up at him.

"Kiba?"

Suddenly Akamaru jumped out of Chikako's lap, giving a small bark, which must of meant something because the next second Kiba's and Chikako's lips were connected. Chikako's eyes were wide and Kiba's were closed; he brought his free hand up and cupped her cheek.

Chikako stayed frozen and didn't return the kiss or pull away. She could feel butterflies in her stomach and got a tingly feeling when his lips touched hers. She set her right hand on the ground behind her for support as Kiba pulled away. She blinked and she blushed a deep red, making the blue markings on her cheeks stand out.

Kiba's eyes were questioning. He let go of her hand and stood up, she quickly did the same.

"Kiba...you?" Chikako was at a loss of words.

Kiba smirked, showing his canines, and brought his hand back to her cheek. "I've wanted to do that for a while."

"Why?" Chikako's eyes were wide.

His hand dropped. "Well, I've liked you for a while, and this seemed like a good time to tell you."

She shook her head. "I never knew..."

His eyes darkened a bit and he looked away. "You were too busy watching Shikamaru."

Chikako closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry Kiba, it's just that I've like Shikamaru for so long and didn't notice. I no it's not fair, and I'm sorry. I never believed that you would actually like me..."

"Well I do." He muttered.

Chikako nodded. "I know and I like you too, but right now I'm not sure if the feeling are just friendly...or something more. I want to think about this...is that okay?"

Kiba nodded and his eyes were a little brighter. "Yeah, of coarse. You can think about it as long as you want."

Chikako smiled. "Thank you...Well I think I should get going, I wouldn't want to stop your training."

Kiba crossed his arms and nodded. "Right, I should probably go and find Hinata and Shino...I'll see you later?" He asked hopefully.

Chikako nodded. "Yes, see you." She turned and walked away. Kiba turned also and him and Akamaru ran off.

Chikako sighed and went to find Ino.

_I'm not sure if I want to thank her or hit her...I'm more confused then ever, what am I going to do?_

**A/N Sorry if the chapter is a little shorter that usual, but I can't really think of anything else to write. Well I hope the Kiba fans like that little moment.**

**And currently I'm a little ify about the pairings; because I just watched episodes 120-144 on youtube and it looks like Temari and Shikamaru might have something going on. And I also noticed that Kiba is very cute without his hood on...WHY THE HELL DOES HE NOT GET ANY GIRLS TO LIKE HIM?!**

**So I MAY reopen the polls...also because my friends just read the story and want to vote, I have a lot of anime freak friends.**

**REVIEW**

**LadySoftball**


	19. Kind Words:::Yes Words

**A/N I just realized that I've been spelling Chouji's name wrong! It's Chouji, not Choji. My Bad! Well from now on it will be right!**

**Okay...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

_**Chapter 19:::Kind Words...Yes Words**_

Ino smirked when Chikako came back from her meeting with Kiba. She already knew what happened, seeing as she was hiding in a bush nearby at the time. She had seen the whole thing. When Chikako walked away from Kiba, Ino ran back to the village as fast as she could, to make it seem like she hadn't seen much. She put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath.

When she saw Chikako out of the corner of her eye she stood and made herself look calm. She smirked at Chikako. They started to walk aimlessly in one direction.

"So...Chikako, you know what you have to do."

"I do?" Chikako asked confused.

Ino rolled her eyes. "YES! You have to chose between Kiba and Shikamaru."

"But-but...how am I supposed to do that?" Chikako asked.

Ino smiled coyly. "Now you have to kiss Shikamaru and decide who you like more, who you may even love."

Chikako blushed. "What?...But...but, I can't...I-"

"How do you feel when you're with Shikamaru?" Ino asked crossing her arms.

Chikako bit her lip. "Well...I'm happy, but also I'm always embarrassed and blushing. I'm usually making an idiot out of myself."

Ino nodded. "And with Kiba?"

Chikako smiled a bit. "I feel happy with him too, but also confused. We've been friends for a while and I always feel confident whenever he's around. And he I know he likes me, he told me he does. And I...well, it's hard...I've never been in a situation like this before Ino!"

Ino sighed. "Right, I know. We could ask Sakura for help with this, but I haven't seen her in a while. She hasn't left Sasuke's side since he was admitted into the hospital."

"Why is he in the hospital again?" Chikako asked.

"He got injured while on a mission to the rice country." Ino answered simply.

"You know, you seem to be doing awfully well with Sakura spending so much time with him. Aren't you the least bit jealous?"

Ino laid a hand over her heart. "ME? Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

Chikako shrugged, glad that she had successfully steered the conversation away from her personal life and onto Ino's. "Well she is spending a lot of time with him, and now that I think about it I don't even think you've visited him at all."

Ino crossed her arms and stayed silent.

Chikako suddenly remember something. "What did you and Fuuta talk about?"

Ino faltered in her step. "What...what do you mean?" She asked nervously.

Chikako raised an eyebrow. "When you tricked me in to meeting Shikamaru. Fuuta wanted to talk to you about something. What did he want to talk about?"

Ino actually blushed, which shocked Chikako. "It was nothing of importance, he...he just needed to ask me something."

"What?" Chikako asked, oblivious.

"Oh, nothing much. Just how my training was going. He offered to help me with my taijutsu...that's it." Ino was looking at her feet.

Chikako gasped. "You like him!...And He likes you!"

Ino covered Chikako's mouth. "Shhhhh!" She looked around, as if someone was spying on them. "Don't say that! My one and only love is Sasuke!"

Chikako removed her hand and gave Ino a look. "Okay, let me get this straight. You won't like Fuuta back, who is just as cute as Sasuke, because you're in love with a boy who will never love you back?"

Ino looked offended. "What are you saying?! Sasuke will be sure of fall for me as soon as he gets out of the hospital!"

"Then if you're so in love with him why haven't you gone to visit him?" Chikako asked with a smirk.

Ino's right eyebrow twitched. "I told you. I can't visit Sasuke while forehead-girl won't leave his side."

Chikako's smirk didn't fade. "Okay, sure. Maybe I'll ask Fuuta when I see him..."

"No! You will do no such thing! And why are we talking about my personal life. I think your predicament is way worse than mine. Why is it that you always draw the attentions of the weird ones. I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto started liking you next."

Chikako rolled her eyes. "I highly doubt Naruto would start liking me. Besides he likes Sakura, and I also wouldn't want to give Hinata any competition."

Ino nodded. "I have no idea what Hinata sees in Naruto. He's an idiot, he never noticed her always staring at him."

Chikako shrugged. "I think it's kind of cute. Do you have to train or work today?"

Ino nodded. "Asuma-sensei told us to meet him at the Barbecue shop. He seemed very amused by something and looked at Shikamaru, laughing."

"What was so funny?" Chikako asked.

Ino shrugged. "No idea, and neither did Shikamaru. Come with me, and see for yourself. I'll even buy you some lunch."

"Okay." Chikako said.

They made there way to the Barbecue shop and saw Chouji walking towards the restaurant as well.

Chikako waved and ran over to him. "Chouji!" She hugged him and while he was distracted with that she stole his bag of chips. She pulled back and ate the chips with a smile on her face.

"Hey!"

Before Chouji could do anything Ino grabbed his arm and led him into the restaurant.

"Forget about your chips Chouji, lets see what Asuma-sensei wants."

Chouji sighed and allowed himself to be led in. Chikako followed them with a smile on her lips. It faded when she enter the shop and saw Shikamaru sitting next to Asuma. What caught her attention was the green Chuunin vest he was wearing.

She sat down next to Ino and smirked. Ino and Chouji were smiling also.

"You've always looked lazy, but now you look decent." Ino said laughingly.

Choji laughed. "It doesn't fit you."

Chikako giggled at their teasing and smiled at Shikamaru. "Well, I think it's great." She giggled again.

Shikamaru looked embarrassed and annoyed. "Don't laugh..."

Asuma interrupted their teasing. "Anyway, lets have a toast to celebrate Shikamaru's promotion to Chuunin." He winked at Shikamaru.

Chouji looked down at the food happily. "Time to eat!" He grabbed a bunch of meat with his chop sticks.

"Chouji! Hey, don't eat the meat before we do the toast!" Ino scolded.

"But they would go to waste if they got burnt." He told her, chopsticks still in his mouth.

"We have plenty of meat." Asuma reassured them. "Eat up."

"Yeah!"

Choji began to eat vigorously.

"You're going to have to go to the hospital again, Chouji. You need to learn to enjoy the taste." Ino said.

Chikako shook her head. "Don't bother Ino, I've been telling him to eat slowly for years, Otousan too. Neither listen.

Ino sighed and went to grab the last piece of meat she had been cooking, but Chouji got it first.

"Chouji! That's the last piece of meat _I_ was cooking!"

Chouji moved the meat away from Ino. "The last piece." He said dramatically. "This is the meat that ends it all. The piece worthiest of enjoying its taste. I cannot let anyone else have this last piece of meat." He ate it.

Ino's hands formed fists and she stood up, accidentally making Chikako fall. "Stop trying to sound cool, YOU IDIOT! That's why everyone make fun of you! You're just a fa-"

"Ino, that's a taboo." Shikamaru said holding up a finger. He turned to Chouji. "You know Chouji, eating isn't a battle. Eat slower to prevent trouble like this."

Ino sat back down and Chikako got up off the floor.

"Sorry Chikako." Ino said. Chikako smiled and walked toward the restrooms.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked.

Chikako smiled at her. "I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back." Once she was out of sight she sighed and leaned against the wall.

_This is their team celebration, I'm just in the way._

She really did go to the restroom, but all she did was wash her hands and face. She looked up at her reflection. She looked into her own blue eyes. They were pretty, but not as pretty as Ino's. Her hair was a plain brown, same color as Chouji's, and too curly and frizzy. It wasn't that long, it stopped right at her shoulders.

She lifted her hands and covered the two blue markings one her cheeks, then took them off again.

_Why are they blue? They're supposed to be red, like Chouji's and Otousan's._

She backed away from the sink and looked at her full reflection. She turn so her back was facing the mirror and looked over her shoulder. She could see the Akimaichi clan symbol. She frowned.

_What's so special about me? Why does Kiba like me. I'm always crying and complaining, I don't get it. I'm not the prettiest girl, or the smartest. And I'm always in the way on missions. If Fuuta and Seto weren't there to help me I'd probably be dead by now..._

She sighed and walked out of the bathroom, but paused when she heard Ino's voice.

"Chouji, you must have it easy, since you don't have to worry about eating too much. I have to be careful, since I'm on a diet."

"Why are you on a diet anyway, Ino?" She heard Chouji ask.

"Girls want to look as cute as possible for the person they love." Ino said wistfully, Chikako rolled her eyes, but a part of her agreed.

"But...it doesn't necessarily mean that person likes thin girls." Chouji tried to reason.

Ino scoffed. "Most boys don't like fa...I mean...They like thin girls. You can say the same about girls, too"

Chouji didn't say anything, but Ino suddenly laughed.

"Chouji, you should take care of your own body, too. Or you'll never get any girls."

When Chikako heard Ino turning the corner and coming her way she quickly hid back inside the bathroom. When the footsteps disappeared she went to exit, but paused again when she heard Shikamaru's voice.

"She doesn't know anything. Guys don't like thin girls as much as girls think they do. In reality, they like girls with a little bit of meat."

Chikako's eyes widened a bit. She blinked and shook her head in disbelief.

Shikamaru continued. "You can say the same about girl, too. Ino would be two time more popular with the guys if she gained some weight, instead of trying to keep it off."

Chouji laughed. "Shikamaru, you're a funny guy. You're also smart."

"eh?"

"I know that you're much greater than Sasuke or Neji." Chouji told him. Chikako smiled.

Shikamaru sighed. "I never thought of that. I'm me, after all."

"But you're the only one who became a Chuunin in this exam." Chouji said.

"You might be stronger if we actually fought, right? I may have given up if I fought you." Shikamaru said.

Chikako could almost feel the sadness in Chouji's words. She closed her eyes and listened to Chouji.

"But Sensei just said that all I do is eat and that I haven't improved one bit-"

"I said that I'm me," Shikamaru interrupted. "And you're you. That's a stupid remark. Don't let what Asuma said get to you. Just be whoever you want, and be more carefree...Later, I'm going home. Dad wants to teach me a new technique...How troublesome."

Chikako could hear Shikamaru's footsteps, but they stopped when Chouji called out to him.

"Shikamaru!"

There was a pause. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked.

Chouji laughed a bit. "Good luck on your training."

Chikako smiled and opened her eyes, stepping out of the bathroom just as Shikamaru walked past.

"Shikamaru..."

He looked at her surprised. "Chikako?"

Chikako smiled, and to her dismay, blushed. "Shikamaru...what you said to Chouji...It was very kind of you. You always seem to find the right words to make someone feel better."

She walked closer to him. She noticed that Shikamaru was at least three inches taller than her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"That's one of the things I like most about you." She hugged him. What ino had told her to do suddenly popped into her head. She closed her eyes for a second, willing the blush away, before opening them again. Determination shown brightly.

Shikamaru was looking at her shocked. "Chikako...what-"

He didn't have time to finish when Chikako suddenly kissed him on the lips. Her hands moved to his shoulders, his automatically moved to her waist.

When she pulled back her eyes were wide, almost as wide as his.

_That felt-_

**A/N Ohhhhhh aren't I bad, total cliffhanger. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, with finals coming up and everything I'm lucky to have updated at all! **

**And just for those who kept voting.**

**Kiba/Chikako-45**

**Shikamaru/Chikako-44**

**Well keep reviewing!**

**REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	20. Opposites Attract

_**Chapter 20:::Opposites Attract**_

Chikako's eyes were wide, almost as wide as Shikamaru's. She let go of him and backed away; he was surprised to see that there was no blush on her cheeks.

"Uhhh….."

Chikako closed her eyes, and then opened them again. Shikamaru was once again surprised to see amusement shining brightly.

Chikako brought her hand to her mouth. _That felt……like I was kissing my brother…_She looked up at the still surprised Shikamaru; he had no idea what was so funny.

She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry Shikamaru…I...tripped…thanks for catching me." With that she turned on her heel and ran away.

Shikamaru watched me leave, left eye twitching. _Catching her? When did she fall?..._he sighed. "How troublesome."

He shook his head and exited the restaurant, heading in the direction of his house.

* * *

Chikako ran out of the restaurant, past some of the other stores, and turned the corner leaning against the wooden fence. She placed a hand over her racing heart, frowning.

"Thanks for catching me? What?" She slapped her forehead and covered her eyes. "Stupid!"

The sound of gravel sliding caught her attention. She moved her fingers and saw Ino standing there, leaning against the wall, smirk in place. Chikako groaned and covered eyes again.

"Please tell me you didn't see that..."

Ino stood up straight and crossed her arms. "Okay, I won't tell you...But Chikako, two guys in one day, you dog you."

"Technically I only kissed one, Kiba kissed me. It was...a surprise attack!"

Ino shook her head and tsked. "Chikako, Chikako, Chikako, if a guy kisses you, you don't go around another guy the same day!"

Chikako jumped up. "I was just doing what you told me to do!"

Ino sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "So naïve..." She smirked and opened her eyes. "So...how was the kiss?"

Chikako let her arms fall limply at her sides and she sighed. "Like I was kissing my brother."

"Really? I thought you two had something between you! You would always blush when he was around."

Chikako shrugged. "Maybe I liked him then, but when I...kissed...him I didn't feel a connection, not like with...Kiba."

Ino cheered. "Finally...I was afraid you would never choose! Still...Kiba? Isn't he a little loud for you?"

Chikako smiled and walked past Ino. "Well you know what they say, opposites attract.

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry...it's a short chapter and if you haven't noticed...KIBA WON!**

**Well please REVIEW!**

**LadySoftball**


	21. Final Moments

_**Chapter 21:::Final Moments**_

After Chikako had finally got her feelings sorted out she went to find Kiba. Unfortunately she waited too long. The next day Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, and Neji went on a mission to retrieve Sasuke, who left to find Orochimaru, the Third's murderer. Lets just say it didn't go so well.

She waited patiently, but very nervously, for her brother and friends to get back. She had a bad feeling about that mission, she almost told Chouji not to go. She found out when he returned she was right to fear for her brother. And also Kiba, Neji, and Naruto; Shikamaru was the only one to come back conscious. She tried to talk to him, but he seemed to be avoiding her. She later found out that he held himself responsible for what happened.

Chikako and her father sat outside Chouji's room for hours, anxiously and fearfully waiting for the dreaded red light to turn off and the medical-nin to tell them how he was. Chikako was extra scared. All her life Chouji and her had a special sibling bond that all twins seemed to have. That was what made her not want Chouji to go on the mission, and at the time it seemed like it was shut off. That was the scariest thing she had ever experienced.

During the time waiting Chikako visited Kiba, but every time she did he was asleep. Sometimes she would pull up a chair next to his bed and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful, but she missed the arrogant smirk that always seemed to grace his lips. She had been caught several times by Kiba's sister ,Hana(?), staring at Kiba. She smirked a smirk that all of the Inuzuka clan seemed to have and introduced herself, just making conversation as she checked on Akamaru. Chikako told her her name and Hana's eyes shown brightly with mischief. Chikako thought she was a nice person and asked her if she would tell Kiba she was there before she went to see Chouji.

About halfway to his room something in her head went off, and she ran the rest of the way to his room. When she reached the hallway leading to his doors she stopped in surprise. Shikamaru was standing there with his father, and was...crying. Everyone looked at her, which included the Fifth Hokage, her assistant Shurzune(?), and surprisingly Temari from the Village of the Sand. Although she had heard that the three sand siblings had saved team Shikamaru.

She looked into the Hokage's eyes. "When can I see Chouji?"

She raised an eyebrow. "He is currently in recovery, you can see him when he wakes up."

Chikako nodded and walked past the two Naras', only glancing at Shikamaru. She smiled a small smile before taking a seat next to Temari.

"I want to thank you." Chikako muttered, watching the Hokage and her assistant leave.

Temari crossed her arms and looked at Chikako, she was looking at the double doors. "Why? I didn't actually help your brother."

Chikako looked at her, she was smiling slightly. "I know, but you still helped, and all of Konoha's ninjas are important. You still helped, and for that I own you my thanks."

Temari smirked and nodded. Silence fell over them. Chikako looked up at Shikamaru, his father had left. She smiled again, but he looked away.

"I'm sorry."

Chikako frowned and stood up, looking him in the eyes. "It's not your fault, it's not like you knew this was going to happen. Chouji made his own decision to fight. It was your jobs to lead them, not to fight for him. You have nothing to be sorry for." She hugged him, not caring if he hugged back or not.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, relieved, and hugged her back. There was nothing romantic, just a forgiving friendly hug.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes, just noticing that she was crying. She cracked a smile. "I know, I know, I'm such a crybaby."

Shikamaru smiled and sighed, sitting down next to Temari.

Chikako cocked her head to the side and looked at the two of them. "Hm."

They both looked up. "What?"

She smiled and sat on the bench across from them. "Oh, nothing."

* * *

Chikako took a deep breath before entering Kiba's room, closing the door behind her. She automatically noticed that Akamaru what up, but Kiba wasn't. She sighed and picked up the small dog, placing him on her lap as she sat down next to Kiba's bed.. 

"How are you feeling Akamaru?"

Akamaru gave a soft bark and leaned into her hand.

Chikako smiled and looked at Kiba. Her smile turned into a frown. "Why is he always sleeping when I visit? Hana said he was awake when she left." She looked down at Akamaru when he barked, not noticing Kiba's left eye open a bit to glare at the dog. He quickly shut it when Chikako looked back up. Akamaru barked again and jumped off of Chikako's lap and onto Kiba's stomach.

Kiba made an 'omph' kind of noise and sat up, moving Akamaru. Chikako blinked surprised, but it turned into a glare.

"You've been awake!"

Kiba shook his head quickly. "No I was really asleep! Even when you visited earlier today." He winced. "Or that's what Hana told me."

Chikako crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh, sure." She paused. "Why were you faking, did you not want to see me?"

Kiba was quick to reassure her. "No! Of coarse I want to see you, but I just wanted didn't know what to say to you."

"Well, you could tell me why you avoided me after...um...you know." She blushed.

Kiba smirked. "I wasn't avoiding you, I was training. You're just not a very good tracker." He leaned toward her. "So why did you need to see me?"

Chikako blushed more, wondering. _How did the conversation get turned around like this? _She smiled nervously. "I just needed to talk to you. I...figured something out."

He tilted his head and leaned closer. "And what was that?"

She glanced at his lips, then back into his eyes, playfulness, curiosity, and a bit of hope shown brightly. She cleared her throat and smiled. "That...I..like you, too." She closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Kiba's eyes widened a bit and he grinned against her lips, joy replacing all doubts he had. He kissed her back, grabbing her hand and closing his eyes.

Chikako pulled back a second later, blushing. Kiba opened his eyes and grinned. "You blush a lot." He stated.

She ducked her head. "Sorry."

He grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. "I like it when you blush."

Chikako smiled and hugged him, being careful of his injury. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment.

* * *

**A/N DONE! I made this the last chapter just for you reviewers and also because I didn't like how I ended it. So now I see no reason for me to continue. I hope you liked my story, and will check out my other ones.**

**Special thanks to all my Reviewers**

**Twilight-to-Nightfall...reviewed 19 times**

**-Kishumi-...reviewed 17 times  
**

**AnimeFreak2306...reviewed 10 times**

**KittyPersona...reviewed 10 times  
**

**hieisgal790...reviewed 10 times  
**

**KenzanXLuver4eva...reviewed 10 times**

**EDFOD-and-SAS-UKE18...reviewed 9 times**

**Hana No Chi...reviewed 8 times  
**

**RebirthFlame...reviewed 6 times**

**Anbu Nin Alchemist...reviewed 5 times**

**eternalwings15...reviewed 3 times**

**Fate is Destiny...reviewed 3 times**

**Kyoni...reviewed 3 times**

**TheNewKid25...reviewed 3 times**

**waterswind...reviewed 2 times**

**DiagnosisXXfatal...reviewed 2 times**

**SphereShadow...reviewed 2 times  
**

**beautifuldisaster993...reviewed 2 times  
**

**Lady Sonnambula...reviewed 2 times**

**yagirl...reviewed 1 time**

**Demonchild93...reviewed 1 time**

**Deidara's one true love...reviewed 1 time  
**

**TheOddOne...reviewed 1 time**

**Wombat of Light...reviewed 1 time**

**Roz...reviewed 1 time  
**

**Inu Girl...reviewed 1 time  
**

**One...reviewed 1 time  
**

**agant-doo...reviewed 1 time  
**

**great story...reviewed 1 time  
**

**Mew Orenji...reviewed 1 time  
**

**BlueIceFireSpirit...reviewed 1 time**

**SHORTstuff...reviewed 1 time  
**

**Gaara's Pyro RACCOON...reviewed 1 time  
**

**Midnight Symphony...reviewed 1 time  
**

**Kokocachu...reviewed 1 time  
**

**Laochra...reviewed 1 time  
**

**silver-stone78952...reviewed 1 time  
**

**Redneck girl...reviewed 1 time  
**

**blue tigress...reviewed 1 time  
**

**Someone Anonymous...reviewed 1 time**

**I think that's right...well thanks again and I hope you enjoyed **

**Cry Just a Little!  
**

**Bye for now.**

**LadySoftball**


End file.
